Guerra en Hogwarts!
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: ULTIMO CAPLas chicas y chicos de 6º curso de Gryffindor se odian a muerte, pero ¿Que pasara cuando McGonagall les obligue a aprender a soportarse? ¿Se enamoraran Lily y James? REVIEWS PORFAVOOOOR!
1. Vuelta a clase

Holaa! Bienvenid@s al nuevo fic de Estrella de la tarde :P que tiene como estrellas-colaboradoras invitadas a Lalwende y Nikkytta!*aplausos por favor*. jajajaja weno ya que hice el tonto solo decir una cosita. Todos lo que aparece en este fic es de Rowling, menos Saria Jackson, Orion Black y el argumento que es mio;Eledhwen Roussier que es de Lalwende y Cloey Zeppelin que es de Nikkytta. Espero que os guste!  
  
Lily estaba en el anden 9 y 3/4 buscando a sus amigas cuando se topo con quien menos le apetecia ver: Los merodeadores. Alli iban todos en grupo. Sirius Black, moreno y con los ojos azules. Era alto y muy guapo y el lo sabia, lo que le convertia en un mujeriego empedernido.Habia salido con la mayoria de las chicas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor y con la mitad de Slytherin. A su lado iba Peter Pettigrew, bajito y torpe, que tendia a hacer explotar cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca. Detras de ellos iban Remus Lupin, un chico en general callado y timido, con el pelo castaño claro que usaba para tapar sus enormes ojos miel y James Potter, que parecia que por fin a sus 16 años habia comenzado a crecer, con su placa de prefecto.  
  
Al verlos Lily no pudo evitar un gemido. Otro año compartiendo trabajos de prefecto con James! ¿Por que a ella? Durante todo el verano habia deseado que le retiraran la placa de prefecto debido a la gran cantidad de reglas que rompian el y sus amigos, pero se habia olvidado que el Profesor Dumbledore tenia debilidad por ellos.  
  
Lily acelero el paso para subirse al Expreso y evitar asi una pelea. No es que fuera cobarde, es solo que estaba harta. Habia estado peleandose con Los Merodeadores y, en particular con James, desde que este ultimo le tiño el pelo de verde en su primer viaje en el Expreso. Nunca le perdonaria que hubiera tenido que pasar la Seleccion con el pelo verde. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, porque los Merodeadores ya la habian visto.  
  
- LILYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! EEEEEEEHHHH LILYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Lily se dio la vuelta de mala gana. Sabia que quien la habia llamado era Sirius porque era el unico que la llamaba por su nombre. El resto la llamaba Evans y lo preferia asi, pero Sirius siempre tenia que hacerse el gracioso o, mejor, intentar ligar contigo. Aunque aun no habia conseguido que Lily o alguna de sus amigas cayera a sus pies.  
  
- ¿Que quieren? Tengo que buscar a mis amigas  
  
- Perdonanos por quitarte algo de tu tiempo. Oh, ocupada Evans!- se burlo James- Pero tenia que avisarte que tenemos reunion con McGonagall en cuanto termine la Ceremonia de Seleccion.  
  
- Ya lo has hecho Potter. Ahora, me tengo que ir  
  
- ¿Nos abandona tan pronto Lady Evans?- pregunto James, arrodillandose en el suelo, mientras sus amigos se reian- No nos deje sin la luz de su presencia.  
  
Esto ultimo, saco a Lily de sus casillas, que dudo entre lanzarle maldiciones hasta quedarse afonica o estamparle contra el suelo de un empujon. Al final, como tenia prisa, dio a James un empujon con el que le tiro al suelo y se fue.  
  
- Bien hecho Cornamenta!- rio Sirius- Creo que has batido tu propio record. Solo has tardado 10 segundos en hacerla enfadar  
  
- Y sin usar magia- agrego Remus divertido.  
  
- Gracias chicos- contesto James. No ha sido nada.  
  
Mientras los Merodeadores felicitaban a James, Lily habia subido al Expresso y entrado en un compartimento dando un portazo. El portazo fue tan fuerte que se rompio el cristal de la puerta y una chica que estaba alli sentada leyendo dio un salto. La chica era la unica persona aparte de Lily que se encontraba en el compartimento. Era una chica con el pelo castaño con reflejos color miel que le caia ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos azules ocuros, casi azul marino que ahora miraban a Lily con sorpresa.  
  
- ¡LILYY!¡MENUDO SUSTO!¿A que ha venido eso?  
  
- Perdona Saria. Es que estoy de mal humor. Me he encontrado con el idiota de Potter y sus amigos  
  
Saria al oir esto, dejo el libro en el asiento de al lado y la miro fijamente.  
  
- Espera a que vuelva el resto y nos lo cuentas- dijo mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo, para arreglar el cristal de la puerta- Han ido a coger el baul de Cloey.  
  
Saria Jackson, Cloey Zappelin y Eledhwen Roussier eran compañeras de Gryffindor y sus mejores amigas desde que se habian conocido en el Expresso De Hogwarts hacia 6 años. Anque fueran muy distintas en muchos aspectos habia algo que tenian en comun : su odio a los Merodeadores, sus principales enemigos depues de los Slytherin.  
  
- Reparo- grito Saria apuntando al cristal y viendo como quedaba igual que antes- Por lo menos no nos cortaremos.  
  
Antes de que Lily tuviera tiempo de contestarla, la puerta se abrio dejando paso a Eledhwen y Cloey. Eledhwen (o Wein como la llamaban siempre) era muy alta y tenia el pelo muy oscuro casi negro y unos ojos color cafe que brillaban casi siempre sobretodo cada vez que tramaba algo, mientras que Cloey, bastante mas bajita, y bastante morena de piel llamaba la atencion por sus ojos ambar claro y un pelo castaño con reflejos cobrizos del que estaba muy ogullosa.  
  
- Hola chicas!!!- grito Cloey con su energia habitual- ¿Que tal?  
  
- Bien!- contesto Saria- Pero Lily se ha encontrado con los payasos de siempre  
  
- ¿Que han hecho ahora?- pregunto Wein mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily y Cloey lo hacia enfrente de ellas y al lado de Saria.  
  
- Nada en especial- suspiro Lily- pero es que su actitud me ataca los nervios. ¿Se creen superiores o que?  
  
- Pues claro que somos superiores querida ¿No lo sabias ya?  
  
Las cuatro chicas se dieron la vuelta para buscar al dueño de esa voz y se encontraron con los Merodeadores al completo  
  
- Uy Potter si has crecido- exclamo Wein, adelantandose a Lily - ¿Quien iba a pensar que los milagros existen?  
  
- Para milagros vosotras mis bellezas- exclamo Sirius arrodillandose ante ellas  
  
- ¡PIERDETE BLACK!  
  
- Bellas pero crueles, ay!! me he enamorado de vosotras!- continuo Sirius sin hacerlas caso.  
  
De repente a Sirius le empezaron a crecer flores por las orejas. Todas las chicas y el resto de los Merodeadores empezaron a reir  
  
- Canuto- exclamo Pettigrew- no conocia tu aficion por las flores.  
  
Sirius se toco las orejas y empezo a enfurecerse  
  
- ¿Quien ha sido? Estoy seguro que has sido tu Zeppelin!!  
  
- ¿Puedes demostrarlo?- sonrio Cloey- Si no puedes entonces soy inocente...Ademas ahora podras regalarselas a tus novias no te quejes!  
  
- ¡UNO- CERO!- grito Lily entre las risas- ¿Seguis diciendo que sois superiores?  
  
- ¡POR SUPUESTO!- rugio James, mientras sacaba la varita.  
  
Antes de que las chicas reaccionaran, el pelo de Lily era azul y estaba iluminado con bombillas rojas  
  
¡¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!!  
  
Este fue el inicio de una pelea en el que todos acabaron con tal mezcla de maldiciones que ni sus madres podrian haberles reconocido. Pero lo peor fue cuando llegaron a Hogwarts  
  
-¡¡POTTER EVANS !!!- grito McGonagall al verlos aparecer-¡¡QUIERO VEROS EN MI DESPACHO DESPUES DE LA CENA! ¡y AHORA USTEDES Y SUS AMIGOS VUELVAN A SU FORMA ORIGINAL!!  
  
Tras la reprimenda, todos gruñeron y lanzaron las contramaldiciones correspondientes, sabian que no era buena idea enfadar a McGonagall el primer dia de clase  
  
¡Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia de Seleccion!- grito McGonagall ya en el Gran Comedor- Pero antes ¡AFONIUS!  
  
La profesora apunto a todo el 6º curso de Gryffindor, que se quedaron sin voz. Esto venia ocurriendo desde que en al comienzo del 3º curso Remus Lupin, habia hecho un comentario sobre un chico al que estaban sorteando, que resulto ser el hermano pequeño de Saria. Esta se enfado tanto que empezo a lanzarle maldiciones, pero Remus se aparto y le dio a Sirius, quien contraataco y dio sin querer a Cloey... y al final se monto tal batalla campal que tuvieron que suspender la Ceremonia de Seleccion. Asi que ademas de estar castigados todo ese año, al principio de cada nuevo curso les quitaban la voz para evitar problemas.  
  
La Ceremonia siguio su curso habitual, hasta que llego a un chico que debia tener 16 años y era igual que Sirius  
  
- BLACK, ORION!!- grito McGonagall-  
  
El Sombrero tardo cerca de 5 minutos en decidirsey al final grito:  
  
SLYTHERIIN!!  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Sirius, que habia estado diciendo (mediante gestos) que ese chico era su gemelo. Sirius tenia la boca abierta de par en par y en su cara podia leerse su incredulidad. ¡Su hermano gemelo era de Slytherin  
  
Luego llego el discurso de Dumbledore, que se limito a recordar que el Bosque Prohibido, era eso Prohibido, mientras miraba a los Merodeadores, y despues de comer les devolvio la voz a todo el 6º curso mientras decia:  
  
- Gracias a todos por haberos comportado tan bien!  
  
- Ah, una ultima cosa- agregoDumbledore antes de que se marchara la gente- El señor Orion Black ha llegado trasladado desde Beuxbatons. Espero que todos sean amables con el. ¡Pueden irse!  
  
James y Lily se levantaron para seguir a McGonagall hasta su despacho, mientras se oia a Sirius gritar:  
  
-¡¡COMO PUEDE SER MI HERMANO UN SLYTHERIIIIN!  
  
- Potter, Evans tengo que comunicaros que se ha alzado un nuevo Señor Oscuro- comenzo la profesora cuando entraron en el despacho- Aqui estais seguros, pero fuera no se sabe en quien se puede confiar asi que tendreis que aprender a olvidar rivalidades  
  
- Esta bien profesora- asintio Lily.  
  
- Y sobretodo antiguas rencillas. asi que he hablado con el Profesor Dumbledore y si vuelve a haber alguna pelea entre vosotros o alguno de vuestros amigo sereis duramente castigados  
  
-¡PERO PROFESORA!-exclamaron Lily y James a la vez- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE TRABAJAR CON ELLOS/AS!  
  
-Pues debereis aprender- apreto los labios McGonagall- Informad a vuestros amigos y ya podeis iros. La contraseña de esta semana es HIPOGRIFO  
  
Los dos salieron disparados del despacho de McGonagall a contar las malas noticias, pero cuando Lily llego a su habitacion, vio que sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas asi que decidio dejarlo para el dia siguiente. Este iba a ser un año muuuuuuuy largoooooooooo.....  
  
********************************** weeeeeeeeeeeeeee primer capitulo!! Esperemos que este experimento transoceanico funcione! jejeje lo digo porque tengo una diferencia horaria de 6 horas con Nikky y Lalwende y a eso hay que juntar que me acaban de restringir el orde a los domingos. noooo no he hecho nada malo!!(o no mas de lo normal) es que he comenzao las clases y entre diario no estoy en casa :(. Conclusion tardare mas en subir caps pero dejarme reviews q me inspiraaaannnn REEEEEEVIEEEEEEWWWWWS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!! ^____^ 


	2. Bromas, peleas y sorpresas

HOLAAAAAA!! YA HE VUELTO!! Aquí va el nuevo capitulo. No estoy demasiado inspirada (la universidad me tiene deprimida), pero espero que os guste. Besos! Gracias a mis peaso reviews! MARTA Y KITTY: Me alegro que os guste, a ver si consigo que os guste el resto de capitulos.  
  
MAYUMI: Eso warra, un review decente vale ¿ :P. Gracias x el apoyo x la restricción (sto es 1 asco) jejeje y si el aburrimiento hace maravillas ;)  
  
NACHA f:Gracias x la idea la tendre en cuenta. A ver si la puedo meter x algun cap xq me ha gustado!  
  
GINNy: me alegro q t guste. No se a q t refieres cn lo dl virus, explícamelo en un review vale?  
  
LALWENDE: acias x intentar tanto dejarm 1 review y lo d 2 sirius buuuuf si q es d infarto (estrella se desmaya) SIRIUS A Q ESPERAS PARA REANIMARME? LOL;)  
  
SAKURA POTTER: Lo del castigo tendra q esperar un poco. para el proximo kizas jeje no puedo dart mas dtalles xq no lo se ni yo ;)  
  
- ¿QUÉ TENEMOS QUE HACER QUEEEEEEE?????- Grito Cloey desde su cama- ¡¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!  
  
Lily acababa de contar a sus compañeras, lo que le había dicho MCGonagall el día anterior, y habían reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba sobre todo Cloey, que aun no había hablado de matar a nadie.  
  
¡¡PREFIERO SUICIDARME O MATARLOS A ELLOS!!- continuo Cloey- Total, así ahorramos tiempo  
  
Lily pensó que había hablado demasiado pronto.. Cloey siempre tendía a las ideas extremas.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con Cloey- asintió Wein- ¡No podemos trabajar juntos! ¡¡Acabaremos matándonos unos a otros!!  
  
¿Y tu que dices Saria?- pregunto Lily, para dejar el tema del suicidio- Has estado muy callada...  
  
Todas se volvieron hacia la cama de Saria, donde esta se había vuelto a dormir tranquilamente.  
  
¡¡¡ESTA CHICA ES INAGUANTABLE!!!  
  
Tranquila Cloey. tengo una idea- contesto Wein con cara de tramar algo.  
  
Wein apunto con su varita a Saria y murmuro algo. A los pocos instantes, Saria empezaba a dar vueltas en la cama chillando como si tuviera una pesadilla, hasta que al final despertó:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Saria, mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama.  
  
El resto de las chicas se quedo mirando a Wein que estaba en el suelo llorando de la risa.  
  
¡¡WEEEIIIIIIN!!- grito Saria al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!! ¡¡QUE ASCOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
¿Se puede saber que has hecho Wein?- pregunto Lily, temiéndose lo peor  
  
Yo te diré que ha hecho- respondió Saria, porque Wein seguía en el suelo llorando de la risa- Ha hecho que sueñe que ¡¡¡ME LIO CON SNAPEEEEEEE!!!! ¡¡¡¡PUAAAAAAJJJJJJJJ!!!!  
  
¡¡CON ESO APRENDERAS A NO QUEDARTE DORMIDA!!-exclamo Wein, cuando fue capaz de volver a hablar  
  
Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Saria, enfadada- Aun no es hora de desayunar...  
  
Lily volvió a explicar lo que les había dicho MCGonagall y al terminar Saria tenia cara de resignación  
  
Si no queda mas remedio..  
  
¿Cómo puedes decir solo eso?- se sorprendió Wein- A nosotras casi nos da algo  
  
A ver si ahora va a resultar que te gustan esos idiotas.- sugirió Lily.  
  
¡Por dios no!!- se ofendió Saria- Gustarme no me gustan, pero puedo soportarlos bien a casi todos. Ten en cuenta que soy vecina de Sirius y si aun no le he matado.  
  
Es porque tienes mucha paciencia- concluyo Cloey- pero no creo que si vivieras al lado de Lupin, este tuviera tanta suerte..  
  
Yo tampoco- sonrió Saria- He dicho que soporto a casi todos, no a todos  
  
Bueno, chicas- exclamo Cloey- Me voy a la ducha que aun hay tiempo  
  
Cloey salió corriendo, mientras el resto meneaba la cabeza. Nunca entenderían como alguien podía tener tanta energía, sobretodo recién levantada. Mientras las chicas se decidieron por vestirse. Nada mas terminar apareció Cloey con una toalla en el pelo. Al quitársela todas contuvieron la respiración  
  
Estooo.Cloey- llamo Lily- ¿Has visto tu pelo?  
  
No, el espejo del baño estaba empañado ¿Por?  
  
Míratelo- dijo Wein, entregándole un espejo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ SIRIUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Los Merodeadores, que estaban en la Sala Común, oyeron el grito y rompieron a reír.  
  
Esta bien, Canuto amigo- Rió James- ¿Qué le has hecho hoy a la pobre Zeppelín?  
  
Nada- sonrió Sirius- Solo he pensado que necesitaba un nuevo look y he encantado su champú, para que le volviera el pelo rosa  
  
Ho ooooh- se asusto Peter- Te va a matar, ya sabes como se pone con su pelo  
  
Ahora no puede hacerme nada, McGonagall la castigaría de por vida  
  
Pero solo si la pillan Canuto- apunto Remus- Yo si fuera tu no estaría tan seguro...  
  
Mientras en el dormitorio de las chicas  
  
Lo voy a matar- murmuraba Cloey dando vueltas por la habitación- Lo voy a matar. Va a desear no haber hecho esto  
  
Tranquilízate Cloey- intentaba calmarla Lily- Si le haces algo, McGonagall te castigara de por vida  
  
Pero solo si la pillan- contradijo Saria- y eso se puede evitar..  
  
Me has leído el pensamiento- exclamo Wein, con los ojos brillantes- Creo que ya es hora que volvamos a la acción  
  
Las chicas, y en especial Wein y Saria, adoraban las escapadas a medianoche y las bromas, pero casi nadie lo sabia, porque nunca habían sido cogidas. Es cierto que eso daba el prestigio de las bromas a los Merodeadores, lo que las cabreaba, pero preferían seguir pareciendo niñas buenas, era mas practico.  
  
Vale, luego pensaremos en como se puede vengar Cloey, pero ahora ¿podemos ir a desayunar?-pidió Lily- ¡Tengo hambre!  
  
Al bajar se encontraron con los Merodeadores que empezaron a reírse al ver el pelo de Cloey.  
  
Bonito color Zeppelín- grito Sirius- Quizás ahora empieces a parecer más femenina  
  
Ten cuidado Black- murmuro Cloey, mientras el resto de las chicas la sujetaban- Si fuera tu no me reiría tan rápido.  
  
¡¡Uuy!! ¡Estoy temblando!- se burlo Sirius  
  
Yo solo te aviso Black, ándate con ojo.. aun no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.  
  
Con esta ultima amenaza las chicas salieron de la Sala Común en dirección al Gran Comedor  
  
Mejor nosotros también vamos a desayunar- sugirió Remus  
  
¿Qué te pasa Lunático?-pregunto Sirius- No te preocuparan las amenazas de esas histéricas.  
  
Pues si me preocupan, he tenido suficientes peleas con ellas como para saber que hacer enfadar tanto a Cloey es peligroso..  
  
No será para tanto- dijo Sirius, empezando a preocuparse- No se arriesgaran a ser castigadas  
  
Eso es lo que aparentan- comento James- pero ya las han castigado por pelearse con nosotros así que ¿por qué no una mas?  
  
Vamonos a desayunar- corto Peter- No quiero llegar tarde el primer día  
  
A pesar de las amenazas de Cloey, el día transcurrió con la normalidad propia de cualquier día en Hogwarts. Hasta la hora de transformaciones.  
  
Bueno- comenzó McGonagall- Creo que todos habéis sido avisados que tenéis que comenzar a trabajar juntos. Así que hoy haré yo los grupos.  
  
Todos se miraron con cara de terror. ¿Con quien acabarían emparejados?  
  
No pongáis esa cara, no es para tanto- les regaño McGonagall- ¡POTTER CON JACKSON, EVANS CON LUPIN, ROUSSIER CON BLACK Y PETTIGREW CON ZEPPELÍN!  
  
Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio (sobre todo Sirius), podía haber sido mucho peor  
  
Bueno Jackson- comenzó James- ¿Sabes que hay que hacer?  
  
Saria levanto sorprendida la cara del pergamino donde estaba copiando los apuntes  
  
¿Yooo?- exclamo- perdona, pero tú eres el genio de Transformaciones  
  
Vaya nunca pensé que recibiría un piropo de ti o alguna de tus amigas  
  
No te acostumbres, por cierto hay que transformar el conejo en una chistera- contesto Saria cambiando de tema  
  
Ya apareció la Jackson que yo conozco- le guiño un ojo James, mientras intentaba la transformación  
  
No me conoces ni lo has intentado así que no te hagas el listo- contesto Saria mientras veía como James, transformaba el conejo a la primera  
  
Tampoco tu me conoces a mí. Por cierto lo estas haciendo mal  
  
James le cogió la muñeca a Saria y le enseño a hacer el movimiento correcto. La chistera volvió a ser un conejo  
  
Gracias- sonrió Saria- No eres tan mal tipo, Potter  
  
Tu tampoco Jackson- contesto James- ¿Amigos?  
  
Amigos- Saria le estrecho la mano- pero eso no significa James, que mis amigas dejen de odiarte o que a mí me caigan bien los tuyos  
  
Pues creo que Sirius y tu amiga Eledhwen no se odian demasiado.  
  
Saria se giro hacia donde Sirius y Wein estaban flirteando!  
  
¡Ooooh noo!- gimió- Esto va a ser un desastre  
  
¿Qué pasa?- pregunto James curioso- ¿No crees que pueda seguir resistiéndose al encanto de Sirius Black?  
  
Como ahora somos amigos te contestare- suspiro- si no te hubiese mandado al infierno  
  
Agradezco el voto de confianza  
  
Sé que Wein, no puede resistirse al encanto de Sirius- comenzó Saria- Nunca ha podido, pero no ha intentado nada con él para evitar peleas  
  
¿Peleas?- dijo James confundido- No lo entiendo  
  
Sabes que yo soporto bien a Sirius, al fin y al cabo le conozco desde que nací, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del resto y si salieran ellos juntos y tuviéramos que vernos todos.  
  
Nos habríamos matado- concluyo James, pensando en compartir su tiempo libre con Evans, escalofriante  
  
Si- admitió Saria- Pero ahora no sé que pasara.  
  
Cuando termino la clase, como era la ultima, todos se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común, excepto Wein y Sirius que desaparecieron, lo que termino de preocupar a Saria.  
  
Bueno chicas- pregunto Lily cuando estaban en su habitación- ¿Qué os parecido la idea de MCGonagall?  
  
Pues creo que sirve para que nos conozcamos mejor- comento Cloey- Normalmente solo nos insultamos. Por cierto ¿Y Wein?  
  
Ni idea- mintió Saria- Entonces ¿Qué opináis ahora de los chicos?  
  
Sigo pensando que Peter es un idiota- afirmó Cloey- Pero inofensivo, solo hace lo que le dicen los demás  
  
Yo creo que Remus es muy simpático- sonrió Lily- y parece dulce. ¡No me mires así Saria!  
  
Perdona es que creo que he oído Remus, simpático y dulce en la misma frase- contesto Saria, poniéndose mala- ¿Ahora sois amigos??  
  
¡Pues sí!- afirmo Lily- A mi Remus nunca me ha hecho nada. Siempre ha sido el idiota de Potter ¿Y que tal trabajar con él?  
  
Bien- contesto Saria con la cara aun revuelta- Supongo que esto no te va a gustar Lily, pero James también es simpático, lo de dulce no lo sé  
  
¡POTTER SIMPATICO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TE HA ENGAÑADO!  
  
¡Y A TI LUPIN! ¡ASI QUE NO ME GRITES!  
  
¡TRANQUILAS CHICAS!-grito Cloey  
  
Pero ninguna de las dos la escucharon porque ya iban corriendo escaleras abajo. En la Sala Común se encontraron con los merodeadores y Saria se dirigió a donde estaba Remus y Lily donde James  
  
-¿ SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI AMIGA?- gritaron las dos- ¡CREE QUE ERES SIMPATICO!  
  
QUIZAS ES PORQUE LO SOY-contestaron Remus y James- QUE TU SEAS UNA GILIPOLLAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE TU AMIGA TAMBIEN LO SEA  
  
IDIOTA  
  
¡ENVIDIOSA! ¡TIENES CELOS DE LILY/SARIA PORQUE ELLA ES MI AMIGA Y TU NO!  
  
¡EGOCÉNTRICO! ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS POTTER/LUPIN!  
  
Ehhh chicos- pidió Peter desde un sillón- ¿Podéis parar de gritar? Os esta mirando todo el mundo  
  
¡¡¡¡CALLATE PETER!!!!!- gritaron los cuatro  
  
Peter se encogió en el sillón donde estaba sentado y cerro la boca. La verdad es que solo les estaban mirando los de primer curso. El resto estaba tan acostumbrado a sus peleas que ni siquiera les hacia caso. Pero los cuatro pararon de golpe cuando vieron aparecer a Wein y Sirius cogidos de la mano.  
  
Wein- exclamo Lily- ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
  
Creo que esta claro Lily- contesto Wein, mientras se ruborizaba- estamos saliendo juntos  
  
Pues cuando se entere Cloey le va a dar algo- dijo Saria- Aun esta decidida a matarle  
  
No será para tanto  
  
Sirius- le miro severamente Saria- Conoces a Cloey y una vez que decide algo, no hay nada que la detenga. Y ahora lo que quiere es vengarse de ti  
  
Con que no lo dañe de forma permanente me conformo- acepto Wein- ¿De acuerdo Cloey?  
  
Esta bien- contesto Cloey, que acababa de llegar- pero puedo hacerle muchas cosas de forma temporal.  
  
Sirius trago saliva. Sabia que esta noche lo iba a pasar mal  
  
Una cosa más Sirius- se acerco Cloey- Todos sabemos lo que te dura una novia. Así que como le hagas daño a Wein, nadie te salvara de un daño permanente ¿Entendido? Entendido- contesto Sirius, intentando no temblar ante la mirada asesina de Cloey Nosotras nos vamos a la cama- dijo Wein- Adiós chicos  
  
Después de besarle Wein desapareció de la Sala, seguida de Cloey y Lily  
  
Mas te vale que no la hagas daño Sirius- le advirtió Saria  
  
Ya me ha avisado Cloey  
  
Ya pero es que no sólo veras a Cloey enfadada. También a Lily y a mí. Y no creo que quieras enfrentarte a las tres. Buenas noches chicos  
  
Después de despedirse de James, Sirius y Peter y lanzar una mirada asesina a Remus, Saria siguió el camino de sus amigas.  
  
Weeeeeee!! Me ha salido un capitulo largo!! ^______^ y solo he tardado 7 dias en escribirlo U_U. Odio tener que ir a clase. En fin dejadme review porfaaaaa!! A ver si podemos llegar a las 10 vale?? Me haría mucha ilusión!!^^UU Pulsa el botón lila y dime lo que opinas, piropos, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas x favor los insultos no me ayudan a mejorar) por favor. Te lo pido de rodillas!! 


	3. Venganzas y Castigos jeje yo y mis nombr...

Hala!! Si soy yo de nuevo!! ^____^. Aprovecharemos que estoy inspirada!! ^^UU. Mis maravillosas reviews:  
  
LALWEN DE BLACK: XDD vale tambien a ti te reanimara Siriuuuus! Jejeje creo que voy a meter a todos en una ambulancia para que vayan reanimando x ahí AHH solo d pensarlo kiero desmayarme otra vez y q me hagan los 3 el boca a boca!! XDDD, jeje si yo tambien creo que pasan demasiao tiempo juntos porque eso de hablar lo mismo.  
  
CRYSTAL23: A ver que te parece la venganza. Es cierto del odio al amor la linea es muy delgada y al reves tb.  
  
HERMI12: El romance estoy en ello.es la primera vez que hago un fic amor/odio asi que ten paciencia por favor y lo de Remus yo tp lo se! Esta xica esta tonta!  
  
PALI: Me alegro que te guste locaa!!  
  
Ginny: Esta bien intentare mandarte el mail( es q me va fatal la cuenta últimamente). X cierto los mail con virus suelen pesar 313k para q t hagas 1 idea.  
  
  
  
Ready? Next chapter here we go!  
  
El resto de la semana paso sin novedad. Wein y Sirius seguían saliendo juntos (lo que era un record), McGonagall mantuvo los mismos grupos en su clase y Cloey aun no se había vengado de Sirius, lo que le estaba atacando los nervios. Lo único que enturbiaba la normalidad es que Saria y Lily seguían peleadas. No se habían vuelto a hablar desde su discusión y no parecían ser capaces de perdonarse.  
  
Cloey- pregunto un día Lily en Historia de la Magia- ¿Cuándo te vas a vengar?  
  
Pues aun no lo he decidido. Me gusta verle sufrir al no saber si mañana se levantara igual- rió Cloey de forma malvada  
  
Eso podría considerarse tortura.  
  
Ya sabia a lo que se arriesgaba al meterse conmigo  
  
Por fin, una semana después del incidente del pelo, Cloey se vengo. Esa noche espero a que Wein y Sirius volvieran y se fueran a dormir y luego se metió en la habitación de los chicos y cogió la túnica favorita de Sirius Después bajo con ella a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, donde había dejado a Saria vigilando una poción. Lily no podía ir porque tenia reunión de prefectos y Wein. bueno Wein no iba a participar en una venganza a su novio. Cloey cogió la túnica y la metió en la poción. Cloey era una experta en Pociones (una de sus clases favoritas), solo superada por Snape, así que casi todas sus venganzas tenían una poción por medio  
  
¿Ya esta?- pregunto Saria  
  
Si, solo hay que esperar a que se la ponga mañana. Contesto Cloey- Los efectos duran 3 horas  
  
Pobre Sirius- se compadeció Saria  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Esta bien, se lo había ganado- Rectifico Saria, cualquiera le llevaba la contraria a Cloey - pero me da pena.  
  
Bueno vayamos a dejar la túnica a su sitio.  
  
Al día siguiente Sirius se puso la túnica y bajo al Comedor. No entendía las risas que ocurrían a su alrededor hasta que:  
  
BONITOS CALZONES BLAACK!- grito Snape- TE QUEDAN BIEN LAS BLUDGERS!  
  
Sirius se miro al espejo y vio que su túnica era transparente, haciendo que se vieran sus calzones, decorados con bludgers  
  
GRACIAS SNAPE!-contesto- YA SÉ QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI PERO TENGO NOVIAA!!  
  
Al oírle todo el Comedor comenzó a rugir de risa y Sirius se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Cloey  
  
Muy buena broma Zeppelín- dijo entre dientes- pero podías haberla dejado para Snape.  
  
¿Quién dice que no se la he hecho también a Snape?- dijo con cara angelical- Era el precio que me impuso Saria por ayudarme  
  
Algo es algo- refunfuño Sirius- ¿Y cuanto dura lo de la túnica transparente?  
  
A ti unas 3 horas, pero a Snape- susurro con cara maligna Saria, que estaba escuchándolo todo- A Snape le va a durar 6 horas.  
  
¿Y no se puede quitar?  
  
No- contesto Cloey- y por si se te ocurre cambiarte de túnica, da igual la poción ya ha pasado a tu piel y se volverá transparente cualquier túnica  
  
Gracias por el aviso, menos mal que hoy no hay quidditch  
  
Lo recordare para la próxima vez- prometió Cloey  
  
Hola a todos- saludo Wein, que había llegado tarde- Veo que ya te vengaste Clo  
  
Si y es temporal como prometí  
  
Vale- sonrió  
  
Al levantarse todos para ir a clase, vieron que la túnica de Snape también se había vuelto transparente, mostrando unos bonitos calzones de ositos y corazones  
  
SNAAAAAPEEEEE!!!!!- grito Sirius- ESOS CALZONES LOS TIENE MI ABUELOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Snape se puso colorado y salió corriendo del Comedor entre las risas de todos.  
  
Bueno- dijo Dumbledore, mandando callar- Tengo un par de cosas que decir  
  
La primera que ha quien haya sido- dijo mirando a Saria y Cloey con los ojos brillantes- que la broma no podrá ser castigada al no haber pruebas, pero que no se confié  
  
La segunda - continuo- que a partir de mañana comienzan las pruebas para el quidditch. Los horarios se pondrán en la Sala Común de cada casa. ¡Ahora a clase!  
  
Todos se dirigieron hacia Pociones, que era la primera clase del día.  
  
Cloey ¿Vas a presentarte a las pruebas?- pregunto Wein- Como se fue tu hermano les hace falta un puesto de cazador.  
  
El hermano de Cloey, Josh Zeppelín; había sido cazador de Gryffindor hasta que termino el colegio el año pasado. Cloey también jugaba muy bien al quidditch pero nunca se había presentado a las pruebas aunque todas la insistían.  
  
No creo- respondió Cloey- No me apetece ver a Black también en los entrenamientos y partidos. Yo le acabaría lanzando la quaffle a la cabeza y él intentaría darme con una bludger...  
  
Quizás sea mejor- admitió Lily- Ya hay suficientes heridos en un partido como para que vosotros lo empeoréis.  
  
En la puerta de clase se encontraron con los Slytherin que estaban esperando a que llegara el profesor de Pociones, el profesor Thompson. Allí estaba Snape con Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Después todos admitirían que era evidente que buscaban pelea, pero en ese momento no se dieron cuenta.  
  
Hola Zeppelín- susurro Malfoy con lo que creía que era una voz sexy- Bonita broma a Black, podríamos hacer alguna juntos algún día.  
  
Haz un favor a la humanidad Malfoy- exclamó con cara de asco- y muérete.  
  
Deberías juntarte con gente apropiada como nosotros- continuo Malfoy ignorando el comentario- y no con sangre sucia como Evans, idiotas como Jackson y perdedores como Roussier, que ni sus padres la querían y por eso la abandonaron.  
  
Las chicas se pusieron rojas de rabia. Wein era adoptada, según descubrió el año pasado, y se había criado con muggles y no era la primera que pensaba algo así sobre sus verdaderos padres, así que no necesitaba a Malfoy para deprimirla más. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Sirius había saltado encima de Malfoy le estaba pegando con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que se necesito al resto de los Merodeadores y a Lily y Cloey para separarle. Saria mientras hablaba con Wein para ver como estaba.  
  
QUE PASA AQUÍ?-grito Thompson- ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCANDALO? Explíquese Malfoy.  
  
Ha sido Black, profesor- explico Malfoy- Me ataco sin que yo hubiera hecho nada  
  
¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-grito Black, intentando pegar otra vez a Malfoy  
  
¡YA ESTA BIEN!- grito el profesor- ¡BLACK 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y CASTIGO!  
  
Sirius gruño, pero no dijo nada. Sabia que el profesor de pociones siempre favorecía a los Slytherin y en especial a Malfoy y Snape, así que si se quejaba lo único que conseguiría es que le quitaran mas puntos.  
  
Por lo demás la clase transcurrió como siempre. Thompson quito 20 puntos a Gryffindor, Peter hizo explotar su caldero, para terror de Wein que estaba a su lado y tenia fobia a los calderos (cualquiera no la tendría si te emparejaban con Peter casi siempre)y Lily y James terminaron discutiendo como siempre que les tocaba trabajar juntos.  
  
Esa tarde en la Sala Común, Saria y Wein estaban haciendo sus deberes de lectura de Runas, cuando apareció primero Lily y después Cloey echa una fiera  
  
¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Wein, levantando la vista de un diccionario- ¿Tan mal ha ido Adivinación?  
  
¡PEOR!- grito Cloey  
  
Al menos no van los chicos con vosotros- intento animarla Saria- Ellos tienen Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles creo.  
  
¿Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Lily sin mirarla, porque aun estaba enfadada  
  
Yo también doy Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ¿recuerdas? Como el resto dais Aritmancia no os acordáis.  
  
Pues haber cogido Aritmancia- contesto Lily- No tengo porque saberme tu horario.  
  
Es que no todas somos genios Lily- se enfado Saria- Prefiero los animales a los números  
  
Bueno Cloey- corto Wein, viendo que iban a ponerse a discutir- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Pues que la idiota de Trelawney- explico Cloey, temblando de rabia- Ha vuelto a predecir la muerte de Frank Longbottom. El pobre esta aterrorizado y la otra sigue prediciendo su muerte de forma más macabra cada vez  
  
Así que- continuó- me he levantado de la mesa y le he gritado que dejara de asustarle, que sus predicciones eran una patraña  
  
¿Y que ha dicho?- pregunto Saria  
  
Me ha castigado y creo que encima el castigo lo voy a compartir con Black o eso ha predicho- contesto haciendo una mueca  
  
Sus amigas se miraron con cara de preocupación. ¿Volvería alguno de los dos vivo a la torre de Gryffindor?  
  
  
  
  
  
(¿Debería dejar aquí el capitulo o no? ..¡Creo que sí! Pero como a saber cuando puedo volver a escribir algo escribiré algo mas. pa que veáis que puedo ser una chica buena ;) )  
  
  
  
Esa noche, Cloey y Sirius iban camino de las mazmorras discutiendo:  
  
¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE CUMPLIR CASTIGO PRECISAMENTE CONTIGO?  
  
Eso díselo a la Trelawney Black, que lo vio en su bola de cristal y. YO TAMPOCO QUIERO CUMPLIR CASTIGO CONTIGO!!!  
  
Y pensar que podría estar ahora mismo con Wein.  
  
Tu tampoco eres mi tipo Black, antes prefiero besar a Malfoy- contesto Cloey con la cara verde solo de pensarlo  
  
Eso demuestra que tienes mal gusto Zeppelín.  
  
A ti lo que te pasa es que te fastidia que sea la única chica que ni ha caído a tus pies ni le caes bien.  
  
Saria tampoco ha caído a mis pies ni Lily  
  
Pero las caes bien y lo sabes  
  
Eso es cierto- admitió Sirius a regañadientes porque Cloey había dado en el clavo de lo que la molestaba de ella.  
  
BLACK, ZEPPELÍN! LLEGAIS 5 MINUTOS TARDE!- grito el profesor Thompson- Así que mañana también tendréis castigo, así aprenderéis a ser puntuales.  
  
Los dos gimieron pero no dijeron nada. El profesor Thompson les puso a fregar un caldero enorme, posiblemente con la esperanza de que se pelearan y pudiera castigarles más. Pero Cloey y Sirius, decidieron que era mejor ni hablarse, 3 días de castigo juntos seria demasiado para ellos.  
  
Cuando llevaban una hora de castigo, apareció en la puerta James seguido de Saria.  
  
Hola chicos- susurro James para evitar que le escuchara el profesor que estaba en la clase de al lado con la puerta abierta.  
  
James, Saria ¿qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto Sirius, dándose con el borde del caldero por la sorpresa.  
  
Necesitamos la ayuda de Cloey- susurro Saria.  
  
¿DE ELLA?- casi grito Sirius.  
  
SHHHHHH canuto!- le reprendió James- No queremos que nos castiguen también a nosotros  
  
¿Qué necesitáis?- pregunto Cloey, lanzando miradas asesinas a Sirius  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que cocer el pus de bubotuberculo?  
  
15 minutos si esta sola en el caldero y 25 si hay mas ingredientes ¿Por?  
  
Gracias- sonrió James- Por nada, es una sorpresa  
  
Saria y James desaparecieron como habían venido, dejándolos con cara de tontos. Pero una hora después cuando casi habían terminado, apareció Saria con la capa invisible de James.  
  
Cloey, creo que esta bien, pero no me fió de la mezcla de Lupin, por mucho que le haya ayudado Lily- dijo Lily, sacando un bote con una mezcla azul- ¿Tu que crees?  
  
Mmm- Cloey miro atentamente la poción- Parece que esta bien ¿Pero para qué la queréis?  
  
Venganza- respondió Saria, con una sonrisa peligrosa  
  
¿Venganza?-pregunto Sirius desconcertado ¿A quien? ¿Y habéis trabajado todos juntos?  
  
James, Lily, Lupin y yo, hemos hecho una tregua por hoy- contesto Saria- Peter esta en la enfermería y a Wein no la hemos encontrado y es para vengarnos de Malfoy y compañía por insultar a Wein  
  
¿Y que vais a hacer?- preguntaron Sirius y Cloey, lamentando no poder participar.  
  
Ya lo veréis- respondió Saria, envolviéndose en la capa invisible y despareciendo.  
  
Saria iba camino de las cocinas a poner la pócima en el desayuno de los Slytherin, cuando se cruzo con Wein que iba con un chico y. ¡le estaba besando!  
  
Wein.- pensó Saria- ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso al pobre Sirius?  
  
Saria se acerco un poco más (no le quedaba mas remedio porque era el camino a las cocinas) y se quedo blanca de asombro. El chico era Sirius!!  
  
Pero..¿Cómo?- pensaba Saria intentando buscar una respuesta racional.- Le acababa de ver con Cloey en la mazmorra. ¿Cómo esta en dos sitios a la vez?  
  
Saria estaba desconcertada. Ojala pudiera hablar con Lily. Ella siempre tenia la respuesta más lógica. Pero seguían peleadas y eso quedaba descartado.  
  
Saria estaba cada vez más confusa, hasta que se le encendió una bombilla: Orión Black, el hermano gemelo de Sirius. Seguro que Sirius le había pedido que cumpliera el castigo por él para poder irse con Wein. Como eran idénticos nadie les diferenciaba, y no era la primera vez que Orión le hacia un favor de este estilo.  
  
Saria suspiro, eso tenia sentido, pero ¿Debía decir que los había visto? No estaba segura porque si Cloey se enteraba de que Sirius no había cumplido el castigo lo mataría, pero ella quería saber que tenia que hacer Sirius a Orión a cambio. Orión era un chico majísimo, igual que Sirius en muchos aspectos pero se diferenciaban en que Orión conseguía lo que quería siempre costara lo que costara.  
  
Por eso Orión pertenecía a Slytherin y Sirius a Gryffindor.  
  
Saria se puso en movimiento, Wein y Sirius podían esperar. Lo primero ahora era vengarse de los Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Jejeje ahora si que lo dejo aquí!! Heeeeey que way jajaja en un mismo cap. Sirius, su hermano, James y Remus aaaaaahhhh! *Estrella de la tarde se desmaya* . Llegan Sirius, James y Remus en una ambulancia.  
  
SIRIUS: ¿Quién le hace el boca boca?  
  
JAMES: Yooooo  
  
REMUS: No, yoooooo!!  
  
SIRIUS: Que decis? Voy a ser yo!  
  
ESTRELLA DE LA TARDE: chiiiicoooos!! No os peleis hacerme el boca a boca los 3 (6)( cara maligna en el msn  
  
LOS 3: VALEEEEEE!! ^______^  
  
Estoy con fiebre y creo que me estoy poniendo peor XDDD. En fin besos y dejadme review! OS LO RUEGOOOOOOOO! 


	4. Clases particulares

Weeeeeeee estoy escribiendo todo lo rápido que puedo ^____^, porque quiero poner este capitulo como un regalo de cumpleaños tipo Hobbit (jaja ya sabéis que soy adicta al sdla), es decir, como es mi cumpleaños os doy un regalo ¿Y que mejor regalo que un cap de mi fic? Yo lo valoro mucho porque tengo que sacar el tiempo para escribir de debajo de las piedras. Espero que os guste.  
  
GINNY: Ya continuo, ya continuo..  
  
NIKKYTTA: lo siento xo no puedes tener a Sirius y Orion!!! Eso seria mucho morrooooooo!! Jeje me he puesto colorada x lo de idiola xo gracias  
  
LALWEN DE BLACK: ACIAAAS X DEJÁRMELOS HOY xddd NO SABEN LA QUE LES ESPERA (6)!  
  
LUCIA: ya escribo, ya escribo. jeje sois unas impacientes :P  
  
MAYU: jeje lo se stoy muy mal.y sobre lo de dejar a Remus en paños menores YO CREO QUE SI! ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE QUE LO HAGA??? :p  
  
GINNY POTTER: Supongo que entenderas que no te puedo responder a eso. jajaja tengo que dejarte con la intriga y lo de juntar a Cloey y Sirius, me da pena la pobre Wein. Ella esta enamorada de Sirius y el de ella!! Asi que no se que pasara.( te aviso que Adivinación era mi peor clase :P)  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sirius y Cloey bajaron a desayunar expectantes. Wein, que acababa de saber lo de la broma, bajaba algo preocupada. No le hacia gracia que alguien lo pasara mal por una venganza aunque fuera un Slytherin. Peter seguía en la enfermería ( n/a: y alli puede quedarse!) y Lily, Saria, James y Remus bajaban con sonrisas orgullosas.  
  
Todos se sentaron en sus mesas y cuando los Slytherin empezaron a beber el zumo, los cuatro cogieron sus varitas y murmuraron unas palabras. Saria y James eran los encargados de realizar las transformaciones y Lily y Sirius de los encantamientos.  
  
De repente, Malfoy se levanto y empezó a gritar con voz de pito:  
  
SOY PELOTA DE PING-PONG Y BOTO, BOTO, BOOOTO POR TODO MI SALON  
  
Mientras cantaba empezó a dar botes por todo el Gran Comedor, mientras se convertía en una pelota de ping-pong gigante. La canción seguía:  
  
SI ME TOCAS ¡BOTO, BOTO, BOTO!- seguía cantando Malfoy, acercándose a Snape que intentaba huir.  
  
Cuando Malfoy, toco a Snape este también se convirtió en una pelota de ping- pong, bastante grasienta eso sí, y empezó a cantar la misma canción.  
  
Al cabo de 5 minutos, toda la mesa de Slytherin se había convertido en pelotas de ping-pong y estaban dando botes por todo el Gran Comedor cantando (n/a: Oi esta canción de un juego de campamento la semana pasada y no he podido evitar ponerla jajaja)  
  
Dumbledore tardo quince minutos en ahogar las risas del resto de las casas y poder mandar a los Slytherin a la enfermería para que volvieran a ser transformados. Aunque como dijo Sirius: ¡Pero si así tienen mejor aspecto!  
  
Ahora que hemos conseguido resolver este incidente-dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes- Supongo que hay que afrontar las consecuencias.  
  
Los autores- dijo mirando a James, Remus, Saria y Lily- serán castigados. El castigo lo decidirá la profesora Mcgonagall. ¡Pueden irse!  
  
Todos se levantaron de sus mesas, rumbo a clase.  
  
¿Cómo ha sabido que erais vosotros?- pregunto Cloey  
  
Supongo que por descarte- pensó Lily en voz alta.  
  
¿Y de quien fue la idea de la pelota de ping-pong?- pregunto Sirius  
  
De Jackson- contesto Remus- ¿Qué mejor para unos Slytherin que convertirles en algo muggle?  
  
¿Para qué sirve una pelota de ping-pong?  
  
Cloey, deberías haber cogido Estudios Muggles- le regaño Wein- El ping-pong o tenis de mesa es un deporte muggle que se juega en una mesa con unas raquetitas y una pelota  
  
Ahhhhhhhh- dijo Cloey, aunque no había pillado nada.- ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?  
  
Transformaciones- contesto Saria, preocupada- A ver que castigo nos pone.  
  
¿Tienes miedo Jackson?- se burlo Remus- Pensaba que te gustaban las bromas, pues el castigo es parte de ella  
  
Amo las bromas- se enfado Saria- pero el castigo solo es parte de ellas si te pillan y a mí casi nunca lo hacen no COMO A OTROS!!!  
  
Remus y Saria comenzaron una pelea, mientras los otros los ignoraban. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados.  
  
Mírales- susurro Wein a Sirius- Si no se pasaran el día peleando, harían una buena pareja  
  
mmmm- comento Sirius- Quizás solo necesiten un poco de ayuda ¿Qué dices?  
  
Que podríamos intentarlo- le guiño un ojo Wein.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAyyyyyy- grito Remus cogiendose la mano- ERES UNA BESTIA JACKSON! ME HAS MORDIDO!  
  
Te lo has ganado Lupin- se rió Saria- Además tengo un tío-abuelo vampiro, así que lo de morder esta en la familia  
  
Remus se quedo blanco, lo ultimo que le faltaba era convertirse también en vampiro, y el resto se quedo mirando a Saria con ojos asustados, quien les adelantó como si no pasara nada.  
  
Ehh, Saria- susurro Cloey- ¿Lo del tío-abuelo vampiro es cierto?  
  
Pues no lo sé- susurro también Saria- Mi tío-abuelo es muy raro y nunca nos han dejado solos con él, así que todo es posible.  
  
Pero ¿no lo sabes?- pregunto Lily, olvidando que estaban enfadadas  
  
No- rió Saria- Pero quería asustar a Lupin  
  
Eres perversa!- gritaron las otras chicas antes de echarse a reír.  
  
La clase de Transformaciones fue de mal en peor. McGonagall dijo a Remus, Lily, Saria y James que el castigo se los diría después. Después decidió cambiar los grupos de trabajo. Roussier-Pettigrew, Zeppelín-Black, Potter-Evans y Lupin-Jackson- grito la profesora.  
  
Como era evidente, con esos grupos la clase fue un desastre. Los únicos grupos que trabajaron en condiciones fueron los de Peter y Wein y el de Remus y Saria, y este ultimo solo porque Remus todavía estaba asustado con lo del vampiro.  
  
Sirius y Cloey acabaron lanzándose maldiciones en clase y ganándose 15 días de castigos juntos.  
  
Pero profesora, aun nos queda un día de castigo con el profesor Thompson- explico Sirius  
  
No pasa nada Black- aseguro McGonagall- Hablare con él y pasareis a cumplir ese día bajo mi supervisión, así que serán 16 días de castigo.  
  
Los dos gimieron, ¿Es que no había manera de dejar de verse o que? Lily y James discutieron, perdiendo cada uno 20 puntos y ganándose una semana de castigo mas los que ya tenían por la broma.  
  
Pueden irse, preséntense esta tarde en el Salón Comedor a las 7 para empezar el castigo-dijo McGonagall al final de la clase- LUPIN, JACKSON ESPEREN UN MOMENTO.  
  
Todos se fueron dejando a Remus y Saria con cara de curiosidad. ¿Qué habían hecho ahora?  
  
Lupin, Jackson, ustedes no tienen que presentarse esta tarde- comenzó McGonagall  
  
Los dos chicos sonrieron ¿Eso significaba que se iban a librar?  
  
Su castigo será diferente  
  
Ambos dejaron de sonreír, ya sabían que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto  
  
Usted esta bajando mucho en sus notas de Herbó logia Lupin, y usted Jackson le esta pasando lo mismo en DCAO.  
  
Remus y Saria asintieron, sin saber a donde quería llegar.  
  
Como resulta que Jackson es de las mejores alumnas de Herbólogia y Lupin usted lo es de DCAO, su castigo será darse clases particulares el uno al otro- sonrió McGonagall  
  
¿QUEEEEEEE???????? NO SE PUEDE TRABAJAR CON ÉL / ELLA PROFESORA!!  
  
Pues deberán hacerlo- contesto MCGonagall apretando los labios- Si para dentro de 2 meses no han subido sus notas y no me refiero a un aprobado raspando, si no como mínimo a un 7, estarán castigados el resto del año y no podrán ir a Hogsmeade.  
  
De acuerdo profesora  
  
Pueden irse- dijo la profesora entregándoles un papel- Desenlo al profesor que tengan ahora para que no les quiten puntos por retraso.  
  
Los dos se fueron con la sensación de que les había caído el peor castigo de todos. Encima como habían llegado tarde a Historia de la Magia, les toco ponerse juntos. Menos mal que en Historia de la Magia podías dormirte tranquilamente. Saria estaba intentando no dormirse cuando le llego una nota de Wein.  
  
¿Qué os ha dicho McGonagall?- ponía la nota.  
  
Saria le explico a Wein lo del castigo y le paso la nota. Esta al leerla sonrió y se la paso a Sirius.  
  
Mira- dijo pasándole la nota- Creo que McGonagall ha hecho el trabajo por nosotros.  
  
Puede ser ya lo veremos- contesto después de leerla.  
  
El resto del día paso y llego la hora de los castigos. Filch, según las instrucciones de McGonagall mando a Lily y James a cumplir castigo ayudando a Hagrid y el se quedo con Cloey y Sirius.  
  
Mientras en la biblioteca Saria y Remus comenzaban con las clases particulares.  
  
¿Dónde tienes problemas?- pregunto Saria- Es más fácil si empezamos por el principio  
  
No consigo entender a partir de las venancula  
  
Eso fue el mes pasado espera que piense. A mí me encanta esto así que si me enrollo avísame- le advirtió Saria.  
  
De acuerdo. Tu comienza  
  
Saria empezó a explicarle las propiedades y los tipos de plantas. Lo hacia con pasión pues era su clase favorita y estaba consiguiendo que Remus, que se sentía incapaz de diferenciar un geranio de una amapola, se interesara por la clase.  
  
Remus se encontró sonriendo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Saria era así?  
  
Un momento- grito su cerebro- Jackson! La has llamado Saria  
  
Remus se sorprendió, pero al fin y al cabo Saria era su nombre. Lo gracioso es que no era capaz de entender porque la odiaba tanto..  
  
¿Te has enterado de algo? Creo que me he emocionado- se puso colorada Saria.  
  
¿Por qué me pongo colorada?- se pregunto- Solo es Lupin  
  
Por lo menos algo mas que en clase- contesto Lupin, lo cual era cierto- ¿Mi turno?  
  
Adelante  
  
Esta vez la sorprendida fue Saria. ¿Quién podía imaginar que DCAO pudiera ser tan entretenida? Ella siempre había pensado que era muy aburrida, casi mas que Historia de la Magia. Al acabar la clase Saria se levanto.  
  
Bueno Lupin creo que tengo que felicitarte  
  
¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Remus  
  
Porque has conseguido que me interese una clase de DCAO y eso no lo había conseguido ningún profesor hasta ahora.  
  
Vaya, gracias- contesto Remus sin saber muy bien que decir- Yo podría decir lo mismo sobre ti y Herbologia.  
  
Quizás consigamos pasar este castigo sin pelearnos- pensó Saria en voz alta  
  
Quién sabe- se encogió de hombros Remus- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Los dos salieron de la biblioteca con la sensación de que, quizás, no fuera tan idiota el otro como había pensado.  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeey otro caaaaaap!! Jeje este es cortito, pero es que todo no se puede. He subido 2 caps en 2 días! No os acostumbréis Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews por favooooooooor!!!!!! 


	5. Saria y Remus jeje ¿A que nadie sabe de ...

_HOLA!!! Ya he vuelto! ^_^. Aquí ando escribiendo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me felicitaron. Soy feliz! Hoy para cambiar contestare a las review al final del cap. Este cap esta dedicado a la weba de Mayu!. Dosificároslo porque no se cuando llegara el próximo que tb tengo que escribir de otro fic. Posiblemente hasta dentro de 15 días no haya otro cap. _

El tiempo paso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta 

- Alumnos- anuncio un día Dumbledore- Como la semana que viene es Halloween, hemos decidido organizar un baile. Como imaginan solo podrán ir los alumnos de 3º curso en adelante. Los alumnos de 2º y 1º sólo podrán ir si su acompañante es de cursos superiores. 

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar de alegría y a alborotar 

- ¿Ya solo queda una semana para Halloween?- pregunto Saria en voz alta. 

- Eso parece- contesto Lily un poco fría. 

- ¿Aun seguís enfadadas?-susurro Remus a Saria 

- Yo ya no- respondió- pero creo que Lily si, nos hablamos y todo eso pero no es lo mismo. No sé, no hay confianza 

- Vaya no imaginaba que Lily fuera tan rencorosa 

- Eso es porque nunca te has peleado con ella… y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo había hecho. 

Los alumnos se levantaron y se fueron cada uno por un sitio porque tenían clases distintas. Los chicos tenían Estudios Muggles, Lily y Cloey Adivinación y Wein y Saria Lectura de Runas. 

- Dime ¿Cuánto hace que no te peleas con Remus? 

- Pues no sé Wein… espera que piense… 

- ¡Uy si ni siquiera te acuerdas! 

- ¡Si me acuerdo! La ultima pelea fue el día que comenzamos el castigo… 

- ¿TRES SEMANAS? SARIA ESO ES UN RECORD MUNDIAL! 

- Roussier, Jackson si no les interesa la clase ¿Pueden al menos hacer que atienden? 

- Lo siento, profesor…. 

Wein paso el resto de la clase impaciente. Cuando termino salió corriendo a buscar a Sirius. Le iba a ver en unos minutos de todas formas, pero quería hablar con él antes de que llegara McGonagall. Al llegar a la Clase de Transformaciones vio que los chicos ya habían llegado 

- Siri!- jadeo Wein por el esfuerzo- Tengo que decirte algo… 

- Cuenta… 

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Saria Wein?- pregunto James 

- Viene por detrás, es que yo salí corriendo. 

Wein y Sirius se separaron un poco de los demás para hablar tranquilos 

- ¿Qué pasa Wein? 

- Nada Sirius, son Remus y Saria 

- Explícate 

- Pues que llevan sin pelearse ni discutir ¡¡¡3 semanas!!! 

- Esos dos se quieren- afirmo Sirius 

- Ya pero no se dan cuenta 

- Necesitan un empujón- susurro Sirius con los ojos brillantes 

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- pregunto Wein con los ojos también brillantes 

- Pues veras… 

Esa tarde, Saria iba como siempre a bañarse. Siempre que podía iba al baño de los prefectos porque era mucho mejor y hoy había conseguido que Lily le diera la contraseña. Quizás eso significaba que Lily ya no estaba enfadada con ella…

Saria llego delante de la puerta y entro tranquilamente. Lleno la bañera con mucha espuma y burbujas y se metió dentro. 

Se estaba tan bien ahí dentro que se quedó dormida…

- SARIAAA!!! 

Saria dio un bote ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién le había despertado? Se giro en la bañera para ver a Remus! Y encima solo llevaba puesta una toalla. 

Saria sintió que se ponía colorada y se hundió mas en la bañera ¡Dios mío que vergüenza! 

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto- Tu no eres prefecto. 

- _Quién iba a pensar que Remus tenia ese cuerpazo_- pensó- _Saria!! Que estas pensando?? _

- James me dio la contraseña ¿Y a ti quien te la dio?

- Lily. _Dios mío que se vaya ya que ¡¡se están yendo las burbujas!! _

- _Que guapa esta Saria cuando se pone colorada.. PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE PIENSAS REMUS? ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ YA! _

- Mm… Supongo que quieres bañarte ¿no Remus? 

- Pues si_…¿No me ira a decir que nos bañemos juntos verdad? _

- Pues date la vuelta para que me vista y me pueda ir 

- Vale- dijo Remus sin poder ocultar su decepción_- ¿A qué viene esa decepción? Al final resultara que te gusta Saria… _

Remus se dio la vuelta y Saria salió de la bañera y se empezó a vestir sin quitar la vista de la toalla de Remus.

- _Vaya trasero tiene… _

- _Saria, ¡Por dios! ¡COMPORTATE! _

- _¡¡LO INTENTO! ¡¡PERO LA VISTA ME DISTRAE!! _

Saria intento quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y termino de vestirse corriendo.

- Ya esta. Puedes darte la vuelta Remus 

Remus se dio la vuelta con cuidado de no soltar la toalla. (N/A: Lo siento chicas no puedo hacer que se le caiga, mas que nada por no subir la edad del fic -_-) 

Como Saria tenía la piel húmeda la ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo, haciendo que pareciera mas ajustada de lo que normalmente era. 

- _Vaya cuerpo tiene Saria. REMUS LUPIN CONTROLATE EN ESTE INSTANTE!! _

- Yo me voy – Saria interrumpió sus pensamientos- Que disfrutes de tu baño…

- Gracias- contesto Remus sin mirar.

Saria salió corriendo del baño de los prefectos aun con la cara colorada.

- _Que vergüenza_!- pensaba- _¿Pero por que parecía decepcionado cuando le he dicho que se diera la vuelta? _

- _¿No querría que nos bañáramos juntos verdad?_ – pregunto otra voz dentro de su cabeza. 

Saria decidió dejar de pensar de esa manera. No entendía de donde venia esa idea y sobre todo no entendía por que de repente le parecía atractiva la idea de bañarse con Remus Lupin. Dios mío, ¿Me habré enamorado de él? 

Cuando Saria llego a la Sala Común aun estaba colorada. Esto llamo la atención de sus amigas. 

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Saria? – pregunto Wein. 

- Nada es que he venido corriendo para que no me pille Filch fuera de la Torre a estas horas- mintió Saria- Bueno chicas me voy a dormir. 

- ¿Hoy no tienes castigo con Remus?- pregunto Lily. 

- _Ya he tenido suficiente Remus por hoy_- pensó Saria. 

- No, como mañana se va a ver a su madre enferma hemos decidido dejarlo para cuando vuelva- contestó. 

Con esto se fue a la cama, pero tardo mucho en dormirse porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las imágenes de Remus en toalla y no pudo evitar agradecer que mañana Remus no estuviera en Hogwarts. 

El día siguiente paso sin novedad y al otro Saria no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, pues sabia que esa tarde volvería Remus y no sabia si podría mirarle sin ponerse colorada. 

- Mira a Saria- susurro Sirius a su novia- esta de los nervios… 

- No me extraña –contesto Cloey que estaba oyendo la conversación. ¿No tendríais vosotros algo que ver con esa coincidencia en el baño? 

- No puedes dejar de meterte donde no te llaman ¿eh Zeppelín?- gruño Sirius- esto es una conversación privada. 

- Piérdete Black- respondió Cloey- Si te mueres de ganas por contarlo 

- Si, fuimos nosotros con la ayuda de James y Lily- corto Wein para evitar que una de sus mejores amigas y su novio se mataran delante de ella.- ¿Quedamos esta noche Sirius? 

- No puedo Wein linda, tengo castigo con la violenta esta. 

- ¿A quien llamas violenta?- se enfado Cloey- Y si se te ocurre faltar al castigo te matare con mis propias manos, seas novio de quien seas… 

- ¿Lo ves como eres violenta? Pero ahora que lo pienso Wein. Podemos quedar después del castigo, que hoy terminamos pronto 

- Vale- contesto Wein feliz. 

Esa tarde Saria era la única alumna de 6º en la Sala Común. Lily, James, Cloey y Sirius estaban cumpliendo el castigo. Wein había ido a esperar a Sirius porque hoy salían antes del castigo, Peter estaba perdido por Hogwarts y Remus aun no había vuelto. 

De repente Lily entro echa una fiera en la sala Común. 

- ¿Qué pasa Lily?- pregunto Saria preocupada. 

- NO ME PASA NADA- grito Lily- OCUPATE DE TUS ASUNTOS SARIA 

- No hace falta ponerse así Lily- intento tranquilizarla Saria- Somos amigas sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras… 

- Yo no soy amiga tuya Saria- respondió Lily con desprecio- Y si te hablo es solo porque Cloey y Wein, creen que eres maja pero yo solo te tengo lastima 

Saria se quedo blanca ¿Cómo podía Lily decirla algo así? 

- Para mi no eres nada. Ni siquiera vales para hacerte una broma como los Slytherin. 

Saria salió casi corriendo de la sala Común. No quería que nadie viera lo mucho que esas palabras la habían afectado. Al salir choco con algo pero ni siquiera se giro para ver quien era. Murmuro un Lo siento y siguió su camino. 

Con lo que había chocado era Remus, que entro en la sala preocupado y vio a Lily sentada en un sillón con cara de haber hecho algo horrible. 

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? 

- Hola Remus. No pasa nada… 

- No mientas Lily. Acabo de ver a Saria y parecía que se le había muerto alguien… 

- Es que he venido enfada con James por lo del castigo y lo he pagado con la pobre Saria. La he dicho cosas horribles que no eran verdad… 

- Lo principal ahora es encontrarla. ¿Sabes donde puede estar? 

- Normalmente cuando quiere estar sola se va a los invernaderos o a la Torre de Astronomía… 

- De acuerdo. Yo iré a la Torre tu ve a los invernaderos- dijo Remus 

Los dos salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos y la torre respectivamente. 

Remus subió las escaleras de la Torre y se asomo a la puerta. 

Se asusto al ver a Saria subida al alfeizar de la ventana. 

- Saria…- se acerco con cuidado para no asustarla y que no se cayera. 

Saria giro la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y en ellos se podía leer todo el dolor que sentía su dueña. Remus sintió el dolor como si fuera propio. 

- No creo que sea buena idea que estés ahí- continuo Remus, al no tener respuesta. 

- No me voy a tirar tranquilo. Solo quería ver las estrellas. Aunque no tengo mucho que me ate aquí… 

- No seas dramática Saria…¿Y tus amigos?¿Y tu familia?-dijo Remus 

- _¿Y yo?-_ pensó sin llegar a decirlo 

- ¿Qué amigos Remus? Lily me odia, a Wein acabo de meterla en un lió…el resto estará mejor sin mi y mi familia igual… 

- No digas eso. Mucha gente no sabría vivir sin ti. 

- Di solo una 

- Yo-dijo poniéndose colorado. 

Saria se le quedo mirando con asombro. 

- _¿Él? Dios mío ¿Me quiere?_

Se bajo de la ventana y se acerco hacia él. 

- Gracias por decir eso. No sé si es verdad pero para mi vale mucho. 

- Si lo es, pero supongo que ahora solo quieres un hombro sobre el que llorar… 

- Eso es lo que necesito ahora- contesto Saria, abrazándole. 

Estuvo llorando en sus brazos un buen rato y de repente levanto la cabeza. En principio solo quería darle las gracias, pero estaban tan cerca que le asalto la idea de darle un beso 

- ¿Por qué no? 

El beso pillo a Remus por sorpresa. Lo había pensado pero no había querido hacerlo porque pensaba que era aprovecharse de la situación. Ahora daba gracias que ella lo hubiera hecho. 

Aquí lo dejoooooo! Ooooooooooooh que tierno me ha quedado!!!!jeje para el próximo dejare el lío en que esta metida Wein y James prepárate que tengo la vena celestina en marcha! Juuuuas:P En fin lo próximo que escriba será de mi otro fic, mas que nada para que esto no acabe siendo muy pasteloso. Jeje ahora las reviews: 

LIZA: Muchas gracias x felicitarme 

GINNY: Ya me contaras lo del fic. me encantara poder leerlo. 

DAYA: me alegro que te quitara el aburrimiento y weno aki hay 1 parejita a ver que opinas. El resto ya se vera :p que conste que si te habia dicho de este fic warra xo es que me ignorais -_-. De toas maneras acias x felicitarme d nuevo :P 

LUCIA: Me alegro que te guste. Si quizas las clases tendría que haberlas hecho + largas xo es que me tenia que ir a clase que habia utilizado un hueco para coger 1 orde y escribir. Ya me gustaria poder subir algo todos los dias, pero si ni sikiera tengo tiempo para mirar el correo pos menos para escribir-_-. Es que estoy fuera de casa de 8:30 a 21:30 ;_; 

LALWEN DE BLACK: mm aki poco castigo la verdad. Cuando empiece con James y lily ya saldra bastante del castigo :p. Muchas gracias x el regalo! 

MAYU: weno warra. No te quejes que te he dedicao el cap y encima he desnudao a Remus (6) ni paños menores ni na una toalla!!! Jeje lo de la violación lo apuntaremos para 1 fic loco x Hogwarts ;) besos weba 


	6. Una mala noche para todos

Ya estoy akiiiiiiii!!! (jeje ¿por qué ha sonado a amenaza?? :P) 

En fin, creo que es hora de dedicar este fic. Esta dedicado como siempre a tod@s mis amig@s y especialmente a **Lalwen de Black** y **nikkyta **sin las que no habría empezado este fic. 

Jeje wenoooo creo que ya es hora de que empiece con Lily y James, ahora que me he quitao alguna parejita de encima, gracias por la paciencia! Espero que os guste. Los pensamientos van en cursiva. 

**Disclaimer: **Mío es Saria Jackson, el profe de pociones, Orión Black y el argumento; Cloey es de Nikkita, Wein de Lalwen de Black; Sirius y Remus son Patrimonio de la Humanidad y nos pertenecen a todas y lo que quede es de Rowling :P

Lily Evans no podía dejar de culparse por lo que había hecho. Saria no tenia la culpa de que James fuera un egocéntrico y un chulo. Nunca le había aguantado pero hoy se había comportado de forma más cretina de lo normal. 

*************FLASHBACK***************** 

Estaban los dos puliendo trofeos como castigo con Filch vigilándolos sin descanso.Lily no podía evitar pensar que Cloey y Sirius habían tenido mas suerte. Ellos cumplían castigo con Hagrid y seguro que ya habían terminado. Ojála terminaran ellos pronto y pudiera irse con su novio. 

- ¿Qué Evans pensando en tu novio? 

- Pues sí ¿Es que estas celoso Potter?- contesto Lily sin mirarle 

- ¿Celoso yo?- se indigno James- si Diggory tiene tan mal gusto no es mi problema. Prefiero a MI novia 

- ¿Cuál? ¿La de esta semana o la de la que viene? 

- Cualquiera será mejor que tu, Evans. 

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema Potter?- le dijo Lily cada vez mas enfadada- Que tratas a las mujeres como trofeos y yo me niego a ser un trofeo. 

James la miro con una expresión entre burla y pena que enfado a Lily aun más. Tenia ganas de pegarle y solo le salvo que Filch estuviera vigilándolos. 

- Ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo Filch- Iros a la cama 

Filch se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Lily se quedo mirando a James con cara asesina. 

- No me mires así Evans. 

- Pues no me mires como si te diera lastima Potter porque no hay razón para ello. 

- Yo creo que si la hay. Te tengo lastima porque no eres capaz de ver mas allá de tus narices. Cuando conoces a alguien le etiquetas y ya no te molestas en conocerle mas a fondo 

- Ah claro ¿Y tú lo sabes todo sobre mi no? 

- No pero tampoco me comporto como si lo supiera. 

Esa afirmación enfado a Lily aun más ¿Cómo se atrevía el de todas las personas a juzgarla?¿Quién le había dado poder para conocer el alma de la gente? 

Lily salió en tromba de la Sala de Trofeos, con las palabras de James en su cabeza y cada vez mas enfadada. 

***********FIN DEL FLASHBACK********** 

Tan enfadada, que al llegar a la Sala Común lo había pagado con la pobre Saria, quien había salido llorando de allí y a saber donde estaba ahora. Lily pensaba esto, mientras volvía de los invernaderos. Sabia que era uno de los sitios favoritos de Saria, pero allí no estaba. 

_Ojála Remus haya tenido más suerte_- pensaba cuando se encontró a Wein sentada enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda. 

- Wein que haces aquí?¿Que te pasa? 

- Nada Lily, no me pasa nada 

- ¿De verdad te crees que me voy a tragar eso? Vamos adentro y me lo cuentas 

- Palomitas de maíz- dijo Lily a la Dama Gorda 

- Eso es querida- contesto la Dama abriendo la puerta. 

- Que de verdad no es nada 

- Eldhewen Roussier ¿Me estas tomando por tonta? Puedo ver perfectamente que te pasa algo. 

- Esta bien-dijo entre lagrimas Wein- Sirius ha roto conmigo 

- ESE…!!!! ESPERA QUE LE ECHE EL GUANTE ENCIMA!! 

- Tranquilidad Lily, la cosa no es tan sencilla. Es culpa mía 

Lily sintió que su ira se desinflaba 

- ¿Pero como? 

- Le he engañado con su hermano 

- PERO WEIN????? Como le has podido hacer eso???? 

- Te lo explico pero si no me interrumpes mas que ya es suficiente difícil sin interrupciones 

- Ok, te escucho. 

**************WEIN********************** 

Wein estaba saliendo de una clase con Sirius de la mano. No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en la suerte que tenia al tener a Sirius como novio. Era un sueño hecho realidad. 

Iba tan ensimismada que ni vio a Saria cuando choco con ella y la tiro al suelo. 

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sirius ayudándola a levantarse. 

Saria se levanto. Entre su cara llena de lagrimas, se dibujo una expresión de sorpresa. 

- No puede ser. Esto es una pesadilla y me despertare en cualquier momento.- susurro Saria 

- ¿Se puede saber a que te refieres? Sabes perfectamente que estoy saliendo con Sirius 

- No por dios…-gimió Saria- Es verdad. 

- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas?-pregunto Wein empezando a perder la paciencia- Claro que es verdad que Sirius es mi novio Ya casi hace 2 meses!! 

- ERES UN CERDO!!-grito Saria a Sirius- ¿Cómo has podido hacerla algo así? 

- Hacerme el que??- Wein estaba cada vez mas confundida- Saria explícate ¿Qué ha hecho Sirius? 

- Sirius no ha hecho nada!! El lo ha hecho 

- Saria estas mal de la cabeza EL ES SIRIUS!!! 

- No lo es Wein. ESE NO ES SIRIUS ES ORION BLACK!!(**N/A**: mis felicitaciones a todos los que imaginaron lo que pasaba) 

Wein sintió como si el mundo se hundiera bajo sus pies. Y lo peor estaba aun por llegar. En el momento en que Saria gritaba eso, Sirius volvía del castigo. Había quedado con Wein justo en esa clase, así que era normal que se encontrara en el pasillo. ¿Pero por que tenia justo que aparecer en ese preciso instante? 

Wein vio la cara de dolor de Sirius, se sentía horrible por haberlo traicionado aun sin saberlo. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Sirius lo hizo. 

- No se de quien es la culpa, Pero lo nuestro ha acabado Roussier 

- Sirius ella no sabia nada!- grito Saria desesperada 

- ¿Crees que de verdad puedo creerme eso Saria? Además tu que pintas aquí?? VETE!! 

- Lo siento Wein, no quería meterte en problemas-susurro Saria mientras se iba. 

- A partir de hoy no conozco a ninguna Eldhewen Roussier y por lo que a ti respecta Orión, no existes- continuo Sirius una vez que Saria se había marchado. 

Wein sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, Sirius no sabia cuanto le había dolido que no la creyera. 

- La culpa es mía Sirius- hablo Orión por primera vez- No la culpes a ella. 

- ¿Crees que de verdad mi importa de quien es la culpa? No quiero saber nada de los dos PARA MI HABEIS MUERTO!! 

Wein no pudo soportarlo mas y salió corriendo. 

- Se que uno de los dos me llamo varias veces, pero no sabría decir si era Sirius u Orión-terminó Wein su historia. 

- Oh Wein- dijo Lily abrazándola- Veras como se arregla! 

- Sé que no se arreglará Lily-contesto Wein volviendo a llorar- Sirius es muy cabezota y cuando cree que algo es de una manera no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión. 

Wein volvió a llorar como una magdalena y Lily ya no sabia que hacer. Parecía que esa noche no había sido buena para nadie. Había que arreglar lo de Wein y Sirius cuanto antes. Sabia que Wein no podría soportar el desprecio de Sirius. La destrozaría. ¿Pero como hablar con Sirius? Si lo intentaba ella no la creería porque era amiga de Wein. 

Necesitaba a uno de los merodeadores. ¿Pero donde estaba Remus cuando se le necesitaba? Ah si, recordó Lily avergonzada, el pobre ya tenia suficiente con intentar arreglar lo que ELLA había hecho. ¿Entonces quien? La solución se formo en su cabeza, aunque no la gusto nada. 

La solución era James. Que justo en ese momento debía estar en su habitación. Genial. Lo ultimo que quería era entrar allí, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo. 

- Wein creo que deberías irte a dormir. Veras como mañana ves las cosas de otro modo 

- Lo dudo mucho Lily, pero quiero que esta noche acabe ya 

Lily siguió con la mirada a Wein, que subió al dormitorio con cara de intenso dolor, y cuando desapareció de su vista se levanto y fue al cuarto de los chicos. 

Allí fue fácil encontrar la cama de James, pues era junto con la de Peter, las únicas con las cortinas cerradas y a Peter podía oírsele roncar desde 40 metros de distancia. Lily lanzo un hechizo a Peter para que siguiera dormido hasta la mañana y abrió las cortinas de la otra cama para despertar a James. 

- _Vaya cuando duerme puede parecer hasta agradable._

- Potter- susurro Lily mientras le empujaba un poco 

- Mmmm?? 

- Despierta Potter!! 

James abrió un ojo y se llevo el susto de su vida al ver a Lily delante de él 

- Evans!! Me has dado un susto de muerte!! Que haces aquí? No tienes suficiente con Diggory o que?. 

- Vete a la mierda! Pero necesito tu ayuda 

- Espera que sigo soñando…Evans necesita MI ayuda para algo? 

- Preferiría la de Remus, pero eres mi ultima opción de que Sirius no cometa una locura hoy 

- Sirius?? Por que? 

- Ahora te explico 

Lily le resumió lo que le había contado Wein, mientras lo hacia vio como James se despertaba y aparecía una cara de preocupación en su cara. 

- Y a mi no me creerá… 

- Porque eres amiga de Wein-termino James- ya veo… será mejor que vaya a ver que puedo hacer 

- Date prisa! No sé que es capaz de hacer! 

- Yo si y eso es lo que me preocupa. Gracias por avisarme Evans 

- De nada. Buena suerte 

James salió disparado a ver si encontraba a Sirius y Lily se fue a su habitación. Fue bastante tiempo después cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían conseguido mantener una conversación sin insultarse ni una sola vez.

Lo se ha sido un capitulo un poco corto y encima no estoy muy contenta con el resultado-_- Lo hubiera hecho mas largo pero me he bloqueado, se lo que quiero escribir pero no me sale ;_;. Así que no se cuando escribiré mas porque depende de cuanto me dure el bloqueo. Lo siento mucho. Dejadme reviews por favor a ver si asi me animo. Besos 

**LUCIA: **No me importa lo de que repitas que te gusta mi fic!!a mi me anima mucho! ^^ y lo de 11 horas fuera de casa pues no habia calculao cuantas eran (no keria deprimirme) XDDD y solo estudio!! xo me paso la vida en la universidad Cualkier dia me kedo a dormir alli y ahorro tiempo :P

**LALWEN DE BLACK: **Ahora si que Wein esta en problemas!! jeje y tu ssigue asi de atolondrada ;) Nos vemos wapa

**SABRINA TOLKIEN: **Me alegro que te gustara tanto. El que no seas fan de los merodeadores añade mas valor a la review (sin que desmerezcan las otras x supuesto) y si dices que no soy una terrorista de la literatura es porque no leiste La mecanera del anillo, con ese fic cualkier dia me detienen (A)

**GINNY: **espero que recuperes pronto el programa. Tantas ganas tienes de hablar conmigo chica? si luego no hay quien me encuentre x el messenger!! En fin ante tanta insistencia tranki q t agrego al msn n cuanto m vuelva a conectar

**DAYA: **XDDDD Que ganas de estresarme tienes!!! y eso no digas cosas raras de las parejitas a ver si me vas a joder la historia jusjus aunque creo que ya desvele yo lo raro :P y lo de la toalla... yo tb pienso q tiene muxa jeta!! XD tngo envidia d mi personaje

**CURLSOFGOLD:** me alegro que te gustara la escena del baño y ya llego a Lily/James que es que son muxos personajes y me lio!

**MAYU:** XD nada warra y las peleas con saria entre vosotras xo como os peleis muxo x remus me lo kedo yo (6) XDDD y como me lo kede le kito la toalla(A) y ya lo violaras en torturando a!!

**WINDY WOLF: **O.o guau!! todo de un tiron?? eso si que me impresiona! intentare leer tus historias lo prometo! y me alegro que no te pareciera muy pasteloso

**KMILA:** XDDDDD x q todos kereis juntar a Sirius con Cloey?? Pobre Wein!! y si acertaste algo raro habia ahi pero era el hermano Wein no sabia nada!! XD y trankila a mi tb se me fue la compostura al escribir lo del baño! ejem es que no somos de piedra!! 


	7. Que decida ella

Ya he vuelto!! Sigo ligeramente bloqueada así que no sé que saldrá de este cap. El cap se lo dedico a **Lalwen de Black** que me dio ideas para que se me pasara el bloqueo.

James cogió su capa invisible y salió corriendo de su cuarto en la Torre de Gryffindor. Con ayuda del mapa del Merodeador, descubrió que Sirius y Orión estaban en un pasillo del 3º piso y se dirigió hasta allí por pasadizos secretos.

Al llegar se encontró con que los hermanos Black estaban en medio de un duelo. Por lo que parecía debían llevar ya un rato y no parecía que hubiera un claro vencedor

- PARAD!! SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEIS???

- Vete de aquí Cornamenta- gruño Sirius- Este es un asunto familiar

- Quieres una tregua Sirius?-pregunto Orión- Retira lo que has dicho de Wein y la tendrás

- No quiero tregua Orión y no lo retiro. ME HA ENGAÑADO CONTIGO!! CON MI PROPIO HERMANO!

- SIRIUSSS! ESCUCHAME!! ORION TIENE RAZON- grito James, intentando parar esa locura

Sirius se giro hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo

- ¿Se puede saber que dices James?

- Que Wein no sabia que él era Orión, ELLA PENSABA QUE ERAS TU!!

- PERO COMO PUEDE HABERNOS CONFUNDIDO?

- Hola? Tierra llamando a Sirius…-dijo Orión- SOMOS GEMELOS! FÍSICAMENTE SOMOS IGUALES!

- Pero no del todo! Y si no ¿Por qué James nos distingue? ¿Y Saria? ¿Y el resto?- negó Sirius enfadado.

- Yo os distingo-admitió James- Y también Saria, pero no has caído Canuto en que os conocemos de toda la vida a LOS DOS. Wein nunca había visto a Orión..

Sirius gruñó pero pareció reflexionar sobre ello.

- Y ¿Tu como lo sabes James? Tu no estabas aquí cuando ha pasado todo

- Evans vino a la habitación a despertarme. Wein se lo había contado y temía que si te lo decía ella no la creyeras

- ¿Y tu crees a Evans? Puede haberlo tramado con Wein…

- POR DIOS SIRIUS!- exclamo James enfadándose- Si fuera mentira nunca habría ido a despertarme A MÍ!! Sabes que no soy santo de su devoción!

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no estoy de acuerdo en lo de que te odia… VOSOTROS OS QUERÉIS CORNAMENTA!!

- SIRIUS TU DELIRAS!

- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano- agrego Orión con una sonrisa maligna

- Bueno ¿Vais a dejar este duelo?- cambio de tema James.

- No lo sé- dijo Orión- ¿Y sobre Wein? 

- No hay nada que discutir sobre ella. Es MI novia no la tuya.

- Perdona Sirius, pero cortaste con ella hace 2 horas….

- No te acerques a ella Orión!

- Chicos- interrumpió James, viendo que esto no llevaba a ningún lado- ¿Y si dejáis que decida ella con cual de los dos quiere estar?

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius temes que me prefiera a mí?- se burlo su hermano al verle indeciso.

- ESO NUNCA!- rugió Sirius- Solo pensaba que es una tontería dejarla elegir porque me elegirá a mí. Pero si eso es lo que queréis, que así sea.

Sirius y James se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor y Orión se fue hacia las mazmorras donde estaba la Sala Común de Slytherin..

- Buenas noches Cornamenta y que sueñes con Lily- dijo Sirius una vez que estuvieron en la cama, con una sonrisa igual a la que había tenido hacia muy poco su hermano

James se metió en la cama y cerro las cortinas mientras gritaba:

QUE NO ME GUSTA EVAAAAAANNNS!!!!!!

A la mañana siguiente James se despertó de manera un poco brusca.

- POTTEEEEEEEEEEER!!!

James dio un salto en la cama, para descubrir delante de él a Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa Evans? ¿Has decidido ser mi despertador o que?

- Quiero saber que paso ayer con Sirius- dijo Lily, ignorando su pregunta- El resto de tus amigos esta abajo desayunando y quiero saber si Wein puede bajar sin que se monte una escena

- Vale-gruño James- ¿Pero puedo primero vestirme?

- Esta bien, pero tienes 5 minutos- contesto Lily, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y bajando.

5 minutos después, ya duchado y vestido James bajo donde estaba Lily.

- Cuenta- exigió Lily

James le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

- Y al final decidieron que Wein elija a uno de los dos

- Pobre Wein- dijo Lily con las manos tapándole la cara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No esta enamorada de Sirius? Tendría que ser fácil para ella

- Ya pero ahora tiene que replantearse todo. Ya no esta segura si quien le dijo esto o lo otro era Sirius o su hermano…

- Pues tendrá que decidirse pronto porque el baile de Halloween es dentro de nada.

- Voy a decírselo a Wein. Gracias Potter

- También son mis amigos Evans- respondió James levantándose para ir a desayunar.

- Wein! Puedes bajar a desayunar- exclamo Lily entrando en su habitación.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Wein desde su cama donde estaba muy deprimida.- No me digas que lo has adivinado.

- He estado hablando con Potter y me lo ha dicho él

- ¿QUUUEEEEE? ¿Con James? ¿Estas bien Lily?

- ¿Te lo cuento o me voy a desayunar?

- Esta bien cuenta, aunque me gustaría saber que hay exactamente entre tu y James

- NO HAY NADA!

- Ya lo que tu digas, pero cuéntame.

Lily le explico todo lo que había pasado desde que la mando a la cama la noche anterior.

- ¿Y tengo que decidirme entre los dos?- pregunto preocupada Wein

- si y supongo que te dirán que sea antes del baile de Halloween

- Pero solo QUEDAN 6 DÍAS! Oh dios…. Y lo peor es que ya no sé si el Sirius que yo conozco era en realidad el o su hermano

- Pues tendrás que averiguarlo ¿no crees? Ahora baja a desayunar.

Ambas chicas bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con la sorpresa del día

En la mesa estaban todos los Merodeadores y Cloey que por una vez en su vida, había conseguido levantarse pronto. Al lado suyo estaba Saria que por lo visto también acababa de llegar y que fue a sentarse al lado de Remus.

Esto en si no tenia nada de raro desde que Saria y Remus habían decidido hacer las paces pero lo que las sorprendió a ellas y al resto de la mesa fue que para saludarle Sari le dio a Remus un beso en los labios.

- Hola chicas ya os habéis levantado!- exclamo Saria tras dejar de besar a su novio ignorando las caras de todos.

- Estooo… hay algo que tengas que contarnos Saria?- pregunto Cloey levantando una ceja.

- Oye Saria, siento lo de ayer. No fui nada justa contigo- se disculpo Lily

- No pasa nada- la tranquilizó su amiga- y tu Wein ¿Me perdonas a mí?

- No tengo nada que perdonarte no fue culpa tuya.

- ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE PASA AQUÍ??-grito Cloey

- Tu siempre tan atenta…- se burlo Sirius

- BLAAAAAAAACK NO HABLABA CONTIGO!! EL MUNDO NO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR SABES?

- CLOOEY tranquilízate!!- pidió Saria- Ahora te lo explicamos

Con esto consiguieron tener el resto del desayuno en paz. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Sirius se llevo aparte a Wein. Sirius abrió la boca para hablar pero por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin palabras. El tema era un poco difícil de explicar.

- Sirius, Lily me lo ha contado- le ayudo Wein- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidirme?

- ¿Cómo que Lily te lo ha contado? ¿Cómo se ha enterado ella?

- James se lo dijo- respondió Wein- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo Sirius?

- Hasta el baile de Halloween. ¿Pero se puede saber que hay entre esos dos?

- Ni idea. Pero Vamonos que llegamos tarde a clase.

En la puerta de Encantamientos, vieron como Lily y James discutían de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué es esta vez?- pregunto Wein sin mucha curiosidad

- No lo sé no estaba prestando atención- respondió Cloey por todos sus amigos

- ¿Quién les entiende? Un rato se llevan bien y al siguiente mal- comento Wein mirándolos.

- ¿QUÉ LILY EVANS Y JAMES POTTER SE LLEVAN BIEN?- casi gritaron Saria, Cloey y Remus.

- Eso parece- respondió Sirius.

- ¿Por cierto que pasa entre vosotros?- pregunto Cloey

Cuando le explicaron todo, incluido lo de la decisión y cuando se habían llevado James y Lily bien. Los amigos se quedaron en silencio.

- Esa idea tiene una pega Sirius- dijo Saria- Si Wein se decide el día del baile. Uno de los dos os quedareis sin pareja.

- Estoy seguro que no seré yo- se jacto Sirius, aprovechando que Wein estaba intentando separar a Lily y James para que no se lanzaran maldiciones.

- Estas muy seguro, Black- gruño Cloey- Pero si pierdes avísame que quiero ver la cara de decepción que tendrás.

- En tus sueños Zeppelín.

- ¿Y si hacemos una cosa?- gruño Saria harta de peleas- Si Sirius pierde Cloey tendrá que ir al baile con él

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? NI HABLAAAAAAR!!- grito Cloey

- ¿Por qué no? – respondió Sirius- Sé que Wein me elegirá a mí…

- ¿Tu que dices Cloey?- pregunto Remus, que había oído todo sin hablar

- Que no…. aunque- empezó a pensar Cloey- Puedo cambiar de opinión si además Sirius me hace los deberes de transformaciones durante un mes

- ¿UN MES?- grito Sirius-

- Eso es mucho. ¿Qué tal una semana? –sugirió Remus.

- Hecho- dijo Cloey- Pero más te vale no perder Black, no quiero tener que aguantarte todo el baile

- No lo haré- aseguro Sirius.

MUAHAHA SOY MAAAAALAAAA MUY MALAA! Lo admito! No es por mala es porque aun ando un pelin bloqueada y me salen los capítulos cortitos -.-' pero hago lo que puedo. Para el próximo cap pondré con quien se queda Wein y el baile de Halloween. Y más Lily/ James (esperemos). Por cierto yo tengo mi idea, pero pregunto… ¿Con quien queréis que se quede Wein? DECÍDMELO y dejadme review pa que continúe!

Besos 

Estrella de la Tarde

Y ahora mis reviews!! ^_____^

**PIRRA: **Gracias por decir que el capitulo estaba bien y no puedes quedarte con los 2! no seria justo!!! ejem creo que hay que inventar 1 maquina para clonar a Sirius (y a Remus tb) urgentemente no crees?

**GINNY POTTER:** Vale prefieres a Cloey, pero no creo que haga falta insultar a wein a mi me cae muy bien!

**LALWEN DE BLACK:** a ver si nos vemos mas y muchisimas gracias por ayudarme a superar el bloqueo .ERES GENIAL!

**GINNY:** ya lei tu fic, xo eso ya lo sabes no? a ver si hablamos +

**CURLSOFGOLD:** X fin alguien que quiere ver a Wein y Sirius juntos! gracias a Dios! XDD vale a lo mejor he exagerao pero es que todos me dicen que mejor Cloey, no se por que. A Lily y James hay que darles 1 pelin de tiempo pero lo descubriran

**LUCIA: **Siento que te liaras con tanto nombre, y estoy de acuerdo en que Wein no se merecia eso, pero no se tb habra que pedirle explicaciones a Orion. Sobre Remus y Saria aqui no salen mucho pero algo es algo. Pa el próximo intentare que haya mas, pero es que al final me acabo dejando a alguien siempre! weno tb me dejo a Peter xo ese como si no aparece verdad?;)

**PATRY: **me alegro que te encante y trankiiii que ya se liaran ^^ besos caxo loca!

**MAYU:** Como que no me acerque a Remus? ERES UNA CHANTAJISTA!! NO TOKES A MI ELFO!!¬¬ Valeee pa ti tb 1 gemelo. No te digo yo.. me voy a dedicar a clonarlos!! XDD y me kedo con 1 clon de Sirius y 1 de Remus pa mi ^^UU

**MENA: ** Ya subi nuevo cap. jeje es domingo asi que aun entra en el fin de semana :P. Yo tb pienso que Wein se merece 1 oportunidad xo no se si Wein es la personificación de lalwen o no. Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. Supongo que algo habrá. Quieras o no siempre acabas poniendo algo tuyo en todo lo que haces o esa es mi humilde opinión


	8. La decision de Wein y el baile de Hallow...

Holaaaa! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir un nuevo cap. pero me ha sido imposible escribirlo antes.

Quiero recordar una cosa, porque ya me habéis comentado mucha gente que os habíais liado. Sirius tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Orión que esta en Slytherin.

Ahora las dedicatorias, que este cap va dedicado a mucha gente: a **Lalwen de Black** y **Patry,** como regalo de cumpleaños retrasado (las 2 cumplieron años en Noviembre), a **Mayu **que sigue aislada del mundo y a todas las personas de **Laxe y Vimianzo** en Galicia que nos han tratao a los voluntarios de la Universidad de Alcalá de maravilla y tb x supuesto a los q fuimos allí a limpiar q nos lo hemos currao! VOLVEREMOS!

Eldhewen Roussier, Wein para los amigos, estaba tranquilamente bajo un árbol cerca del lago cuando oyó ruidos. Iba a levantarse para ver que pasaba cuando unos gritos le resolvieron la duda.

SIRIUS!! DEVUÉLVEME MI BUFANDA AHORA MISMO!!

Sin darse la vuelta, podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena. Saria había recibido para su cumpleaños, una semana antes, una bufanda de muchos colores y seguro que había decidido cogerla hoy porque hacia mucho frío. Sirius al verla no había podido evitar quitársela y Saria habría corrido tras de el, sin llegar a alcanzarle.

Wein se dio la vuelta y vio exactamente lo que había imaginado. Cloey, harta de los juegos tontos de Sirius, que aun seguía con la bufanda de su amiga, se acerco a Sirius y tras darle un empujón y hacerle perder el equilibrio cogió la bufanda y se la devolvió a Saria.

Sirius se levanto enfadado del suelo y comenzó a gritar a Cloey. Cloey se acerco a el y también empezó a gritarle. Llego un momento en que se gritaban tan cerca que podían rozarse.Wein se giro un poco a ver que hacia Saria. Esta tenia cara de estar tramando algo, algo que podría quitar puntos a Gryffindor, por supuesto solo si la pillaban. Saria, tenia una "ligera" tendencia a las bromas y las escapadas nocturnas que Wein nunca había terminado de entender del todo aunque ella también tenia una vena bromista y junto con el resto de sus amigas la acompañaba siempre en sus escapadas nocturnas. Pero lo que estuviera tramando Saria en ese momento decidió dejarlo para luego porque se limito a petrificar a sus amigos 5 minutos y lanzar la contra maldición.

Sirius y Cloey se enfadaron con ella, pero hacia tiempo que habían descubierto todos sus amigos que esta era la manera más rápida de parar una de sus peleas. Lastima que con Lily y James no funcionara.

Los 3 se fueron de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor. Hoy era el baile de Halloween y por ello se habían suspendido las clases. Wein les vio irse y volvió a sentarse bajo el árbol. Podría decirse que estaba escondida pues aun no había decidido con quien de los hermanos Black ir y solo le quedaba tiempo hasta mediodía para decidirlo.

Conscientemente, había evitado la compañía de Sirius y Orión. Evitar a Orión había sido fácil, pero a Sirius era mucho mas complicado ya que pertenecían a la misma casa. Aunque este ultimo tampoco había hecho mucho por hablar con ella. Wein no sabia si tomárselo como que la ignoraba o es que no quería presionarla.

Wein suspiro y se levanto para irse cuando algo la detuvo. Orión caminaba hacia donde estaba ella. La primera intención de Wein fue esconderse, pero decidió quedarse donde estaba. Una griffindor no podía permitirse ser cobarde.

- Hola Wein- saludo Orión- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Estoy pensando ¿Y tu?

- Me apetecía salir a pasear. ¿Puedo preguntar en que estabas pensando?

Wein dudó. No podía decirle que aun no sabia a cual de los dos escoger. Así que pregunto otra cosa que también la hubiera gustado saber.

- Me estaba preguntando que te llevo a hacerte pasar por tu hermano. ¿Por qué querer la novia de tu hermano cuando puedes conseguir a cualquier chica de Hogwarts?

- Yo también me lo he preguntado- contesto Orión pensativo- te lo diría, pero ¿podrías creer la palabra de un Slytherin?

- Podría intentarlo-contesto Wein- Siempre que ese Slytherin no sea ni Lucius Malfoy ni ninguno de sus amigos.

- Entonces ningún problema- rió Orión- No me llevo bien con ellos. En realidad no estoy muy seguro de encajar en Slytherin.

- Si no encajaras allí el Sombrero no te habría puesto en esa casa.

- Esa es otra historia-cambio de tema Orión- Sobre lo de hacerme pasar por Sirius….

- Dime

- Tienes que entender que yo venia de Beauxbatons, donde era muy popular, y llegue a Hogwarts. Pase de ser el chico mas admirado y querido por las chicas de todo el colegio a ser simplemente el hermano Slytherin de Sirius Black.

- ¿Y donde encajo yo ahí? Aparte aquí también eres popular entre las chicas.

- Si no me interrumpes….

- Lo siento. Continua

- El no ser tan popular no me importaba demasiado-sonrió Orión.- Me lo tome como un reto. Pero tras unos pocos días me di cuenta de que la única chica que me llamaba la atención eras tu. La novia de mi hermano.

Orión suspiro, sin saber como seguir. Alzo la vista para ver la cara de Wein. Allí esperaba ver pena, asco o lastima, pero solo encontró una sonrisa que le animaba a continuar y unos ojos que aun no habían decidido juzgarle.

- El descubrir eso fue un golpe duro para mí. ¿Por que de entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts tenias que gustarme tu? En ese instante, decidí evitarte, lo cual tampoco era muy difícil porque ni siquiera me conocías.

- Pero-continuo Orión- un día me deje mi libro de hechizos en la clase y tuve que ir por la tarde a por él. Al entrar en la clase te vi allí y se te ilumino tanto la cara al verme y parecías tan feliz que fui incapaz de sacarte del error y decir que en realidad no era Sirius, si no su hermano

- Oh- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Wein, colorada.

- Aun así- concluyo Orión- No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Quizás es esa parte de mi carácter la que hizo que me pusieran en la casa en la que estoy. Yo te quiero Wein y aunque no me elijas, siempre podré agarrarme al recuerdo de que una vez estuve contigo. Elige a quien quieras Wein, pero estate segura de que eliges a alguien con el que seas feliz.

Orión se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Wein de nuevo sola y aun más confusa que antes.

Llegaba la hora de comer y la tensión entre los amigos iba cada vez a mas, porque Wein no aparecía por ningún lado

- Lily- se acerco Saria- Necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué pasa Saria?

- Veras-susurro su amiga- Si Wein al final decide ir con el hermano de Sirius será mejor que tengamos cuidado con Cloey…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si Sirius pierde, tendrá que ir al baile con Cloey

- ¿Cuándo decidisteis eso?- se sorprendió Lily- No lo recuerdo

- Estabas peleándote con James otra vez

- Ah.-asintió Lily- Pero si Cloey y Sirius van juntos el baile puede convertirse en una batalla campal.

- Lo sé- contesto Saria- Por eso necesito tu ayuda...

La conversación de Lily y Saria, y en realidad el resto de conversaciones también, fueron interrumpidas cuando apareció Wein.

- Hola chicos

- ¡Hola Wein!- le respondieron todos a coro

- Sirius ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo y con tu hermano

- Claro….

Sirius se levanto y siguió a Wein afuera del castillo, donde estaba Orión

- Yo no me quedo sin saber que decide- exclamo Cloey

- Cloey, es un asunto personal- le recordó Lily- No podemos espiarles

- Para mí también es personal- se defendió Cloey- Puedo acabar yendo al baile con el idiota ese!

- Bueno, supongo que escuchar desde lejos no puede hacernos daño ¿verdad?- sugirió Saria- Venga Lily que tu también tienes curiosidad

- Vale, pero démonos prisa

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron tras Sirius y Wein. Detrás de un árbol encontraron el escondite perfecto, lastima que ya estuviera ocupado.

- James, Remus ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- susurro Cloey

- Lo mismo que vosotras y tened cuidado que nos van a oír…

Wein y los dos hermanos se colocaron cerca del árbol, sin sospechar que sus amigos estaban allí escondidos.

- Bueno Wein ¿Qué has decidido?-pregunto Sirius impaciente.

- Primero tenéis que entender una cosa los dos- comenzó Wein- Os amo a los dos y para mí ha sido muy difícil decidir, aunque sabia que tenia que hacerlo. No quiero hacer daño a ninguno y espero que sea cual sea mi decisión podamos ser amigos o, por lo menos, respetarnos.

Los dos hermanos asintieron sin decir nada.

- He decidido que iré al baile con- Wein cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente- con Orión. Lo siento Sirius.

Sirius se quedo petrificado, lo mismo que los chicos y chicas que estaban detrás del árbol. Saria le tapo la boca a Cloey antes de que esta comenzara a quejarse y les descubriera, ganándose una mirada asesina de su parte.

- ¿Por qué le has elegido a el?- pregunto Sirius cuando fue capaz de hablar.

- Porque durante estos días he tenido la oportunidad de analizar mis sentimientos y me he dado cuenta que, al salir contigo, esperaba cosas de ti que tu no puedes o no sabes dar.

- ¿Y mi hermano si sabe?- pregunto Sirius aun sorprendido.

- No estaba segura, hasta esta mañana. Pero si, él si sabe

- ¿Y que es si puede saberse?- pregunto esta vez Orión, también sorprendido.

- Tu amor- dijo simplemente Wein- Al decirme que daba igual quien eligiera mientras yo fuera feliz, has demostrado que te importan mas mis sentimientos que los tuyos. Y el amor es ese tipo de sacrificio. 

- PERO YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO WEIN- exclamo Sirius dolido

- Es posible- admitió Wein- Pero si no lo demuestras Sirius, yo no tengo porque saberlo y contigo no me he sentido amada. será mejor que me vaya…

- Te acompaño Wein- dijo Orión.

La pareja se fue dejando a Sirius solo. El resto de sus amigos también decidieron dejarle solo unos minutos para que pudiera pensar y con mucho sigilo salieron de su escondite y se fueron.

15 minutos después le vieron entrar en la sala Común con cara de cierto fastidio pero nada más.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Sirius?- pregunto Remus, como si no supieran nada.

- Que Wein va con mi hermano. Así que yo he quedado atrapado como cita de Zeppelín para el baile

- Oye Black- exclamo Cloey- Para mí tampoco es un plato de gusto. Si te va a doler tanto ve solo al baile

- Di mi promesa y la cumpliré- gruño Sirius

- A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres ir al baile sin pareja- contesto Cloey.

- Yo por lo menos puedo conseguir pareja tu ni eso

- Chicos…-intento calmarles Saria sin resultado.

- Pues que sepas, que me lo pidieron varias personas, pero sabia que Wein no podía elegir a un bruto como tú y las rechace- grito Cloey

- Ahora encima tendré que darte las gracias….

- ¿A quien le toca hacerlo ahora?-pregunto Saria- Yo lo hice esta mañana…

- A mí- gruño James- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Cloey y Sirius cayeron al suelo convertidos en piedra…

- Esto empieza a cansar- se quejo James

- Lo mismo que tus peleas con Lily- agrego Remus- ¿Por qué no firmáis una tregua?

- Aun no me has visto lo suficientemente borracho como para hacer eso Lunático.

- Necesitamos una tregua chicos-pidió Saria- Llevamos 6 años peleándonos…

- Voy a lanzar la contramaldicion-cambio de tema James- Tened cuidado

James lanzo la contramaldicion y esta vez Cloey y Sirius siguieron peleando como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Dios mío, ya no surte efecto- se quejo Remus- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé, pero habrá que pensar en algo nuevo.- dijo Saria- De momento se como parar esta pelea

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron James y Remus mirándola sorprendidos

- Con ayuda de Lily que acaba de entrar por la puerta- sonrió Saria- Y quédate callado James porque si empezáis a pelearos no funcionara

- Yo no hago nada, es ella que se ofende por todo

- Ya, lo que tu digas- contesto Remus

- Lily!-pregunto Saria mientras miraba la pelea- ¿Cuánto queda para que empiece el baile?

- Dos horas-contesto Lily- Así que mejor vamos subiendo ya a prepararnos

- Vale-Saria guiño un ojo a Remus y James que no entendían nada- Observad a la maestra.

- CLOEY ZEPPELÍN-grito Lily- Deja ya de pelearte con Sirius o no te ayudare a prepararte para el baile.

Cloey se quedo callada en ese mismo instante

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

- 2 horas-contesto Saria sonriendo.

- QUEEE??-grito Cloey- Hay que darse prisa

- Te vas a arreglar Zeppelín?-se burlo Sirius- Ni aunque te pasarás todo el día conseguirías dejar de ser tan borde, ni que me gustes más.

- Piérdete Black- respondió Cloey dirigiéndose hacia su habitación- No lo hago por ti Lo hago porque no quiero ir hecha un desastre al baile. Y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor encuentro a alguien y puedo dejarte tirado

Antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar Cloey había subido a su habitación seguida por Lily y Saria.

- Chicas- comento James- ¿Por qué necesitan tanto tiempo?

- Porque no lo hacemos todo en el ultimo minuto-le respondió Wein camino de su cuarto- No como vosotros, que al final siempre hay que esperaros.

- Eso es mentira Wein-gruño Sirius- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con Orión. Ahora si no os importa tengo que vestirme

- ¿Por qué habré preguntado?-se pregunto Sirius cuando Wein se fue.

- Olvídalo Canuto ¿Una partida de ajedrez?-sugirió Remus- A James ya le he ganado suficiente por hoy.

- Vale

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas parecía que había pasado un huracán por allí. Ropa por todos lados, Wein, por los suelos intentando encontrar los zapatos que combinaban con su vestido…

- NO LOS ENCUENTRO!!-grito Wein.

- ¿Has mirado debajo de mi cama?-pregunto Cloey saliendo del baño.

- AL FIN!- exclamo Saria- Ya pensé que te había tragado una tubería

- ES MI TURNO-grito Lily

- No si yo entro antes- dijo Saria, mientras corría hacia la puerta

- SARIAAAA!!-aporreo la puerta Lily- Me tocaba entrar a mí

- Me daré prisa!!

- Eso si que no me lo creo- gruño Lily- Bueno, Cloey vístete y te ayudo con el peinado

- Déjalo, creo que me voy a dejar el pelo suelto

- LOS ZAPATOS!! ALELUYA!!

- Me alegro Wein, pero quítate todo el polvo que llevas en la túnica-dijo Lily

- Sí mamaa!-Wein murmuro un hechizo y el polvo desapareció- ¿Así mejor?

- Si- respondió Lily- SARIA!! SAL DEL BAÑO DE UNA VEZ!

- Ya voy- contesto su amiga, abriendo la puerta- Que impaciente

Tras 2 horas de peleas carreras y nervios las cuatro amigas estaban listas para el baile. Lily llevaba una túnica verde oscuro, que hacia juego con sus ojos, un poco de brillantina en la cara y el pelo recogido en un moño. Wein llevaba una túnica lila y el pelo recogido en una trenza, Cloey al final se había decidido por el pelo suelto, para que se vieran sus reflejos cobrizos que eran del mismo color que su túnica y Saria llevaba una flor en el pelo suelto y una túnica color añil vaporosa (**N/A**: Me parece que acabo de copiar las túnicas de gala de Harry y Hermione :P)

Las cuatro chicas bajaron a la Sala común. Allí estaban esperándolas Sirius y Remus, quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos, aunque Sirius trato de disimularlo.

- Vaya Zeppelín, dos horas parecen que surgen un ligero efecto-admitió Sirius

- Parece que no eres tan ciego como pareces Black

- Chicos, haya paz- pidió Saria que estaba agarrada al brazo de su novio- ¿Dónde habéis quedado con Orión y Amos chicas?

- En la puerta del Gran Comedor

- ¿Vas con Amos Diggory Lily?-pregunto Remus

- Por dios, llevo saliendo con el un año Remus

- No lo sabia-admitió Remus poniéndose colorado.- Mejor bajemos.

Todos bajaron al Gran Comedor y Wein y Lily se reunieron con sus parejas. También apareció James que había ido a buscar a Jane Smith, la Ravenclaw que era su cita para el baile.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de mesas pequeñas y decorado con grandes calabazas como lámparas, y murciélagos volando por el techo. Por desgracia les toco sentarse a todos juntos en una mesa porque habían llegado un poco tarde.

- Es tu culpa Zeppelín- se quejo Sirius- No hacia falta tanto tiempo para vestirse

- Eso, tu cúlpame a mí de todos los males del mundo-replico Cloey.- Es mucho más fácil que intentar resolverlos

- Touché- comento Orión- Ella tiene razón Sirius

- Orión no te entrometas en la conversación- le rogó Wein.

La inminente pelea fue evitada por el discurso de Dumbledore.

- Bienvenidos todos!- comenzó el director el discurso- Espero que disfruten del baile. El primer baile lo abrirán los Premios Anuales y los prefectos con sus parejas. Como es una ocasión especial, los elfos domésticos han preparado un menú distinto. Espero que os guste. Que comience el baile!

La comida comenzó con un clima de tensión en la mesa donde estaban todos. Todos temían que en cualquier momento alguien explotara y comenzara una pelea. Al terminar la comida parecía que el peligro había pasado.

Dumbledore se levanto y con un movimiento de varita retiro las mesas y apareció un escenario con instrumentos y las Hermanas Siniestras, el grupo de moda del momento (**N/A: **Vaya nombre estúpido me salió, pero teniendo en cuenta que tengo fiebre no esta mal verdad?)

- Oye Orión, tengo que preguntarte una cosa- dijo Sirius mientras empezaba la canción.

- Lily, tenemos que abrir el baile- le recordó Amos.

- Nosotros también Jamsie

Lily y James se fueron con cara de preocupación ante lo que podía estar a punto de ocurrir.

- ¿Que quieres saber hermano?- pregunto Orión con cara impasible.

- ¿Por qué tenias que quitarme a mi novia?

- Deja de comportarte como un niño Sirius- suspiro Orión- yo no te he quitado nada. Ella eligió.

- Si no te hubieras metido por medio, no habría tenido que elegir- empezó a enfadarse Sirius.

- Y si… y si no hubiera nacido no hubiese habido ese problema-replico Orión- Pensar en lo que pudo ser no ayuda a nada.

- Con que te hubieras quedado en Beuxbatons habría sido suficiente

- Ya, vale- corto Cloey- Sirius ya que tengo que ir al baile contigo por lo menos quiero bailar.

- Por que has hecho eso Zeppelín?-pregunto Sirius una vez en la pista de baile.

- Porque ya es suficiente con que nosotros pasemos mal el baile- se enfado Cloey- No quiero estropeárselo a ellos también.

- Tan horrible es ir al baile conmigo?

- Ir con un chico egoísta, mujeriego, con la mentalidad de un niño de 3 años?- pensó Cloey en voz alta – Pues si!

- Pues haber aceptado a los chicos que te lo pidieron. Ya me habría buscado yo la vida.

- Lo dudo mucho Black, ya no tenias nada que hacer.-replico Cloey mientras daba un giro-Ya no había ninguna chica

- Tampoco quería tu lastima Zeppelín

- ¿Quién ha dicho que te tenga lastima?-pregunto Cloey- No me gusta malgastar ninguno de mis sentimientos en quienes no los aprecian.

La canción paro en ese instante y Sirius se separo de Cloey argumentando que tenia sed. En la mesa de las bebidas se encontró con Orión que también estaba cogiendo algo de ponche.

- Deja de comportarte así Sirius-le reprocho su hermano- No te lleva a ningún lado

- No me digas como tengo que comportarme. Tu que en verdad eres un Slytherin hasta la medula. No hay nada mas despreciable que robar la novia a un hermano

- Ya basta- se enfado Orión- Tu siempre has sido el centro de atención Sirius: En casa, en la escuela, con nuentros amigos… Por eso pedí ir a Beuxbatons. Quería ser yo mismo y dejar de ser el hermano del Gran Sirius Black. Cuando tuve que venir a Hogwarts y me puse el Sombrero Seleccionador estuve a punto de ir a Gryffindor, pero pedí no ir allí porque no quería ir contigo y la casa que me toco fue Slytherin.

- No lo sabia-comento Sirius.

- No era algo que tuvieras que saber- replico Orión- Nunca me queje de que me trataran así,

- Un día me encontré a Wein-continuo Orión- Ella me confundió contigo. Yo estaba enamorado de ella y no fui capaz de sacarla del error. Al final todo se descubrió y ella acabo prefiriéndome a mi. Y para una vez que consigo algo que mi hermano no pudo conseguir este no es capaz de ser un buen perdedor noooo. Con hermanos como tu no se necesitan enemigos Sirius.

Orión cogió las bebidas y se fue de la mesa dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta.Sirius se dio la vuelta al sentir un golpecito en la espalda. Eran Saria y Remus

- ¿Estas bien Sirius?-pregunto Saria- No hemos podido evitar oír la conversación.

- No es mi mejor día chicos-admito Sirius- Necesito tiempo para pensar.

Un ruido en la pista de baile les hizo volverse.

- Oh no! Ellos otra vez no-gimió Saria

Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos habían comenzado a molestar a Lily aprovechando que esta estaba sola un momento. Habían ido rodeándola sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, hasta que de repente intervino James y monto tanto escándalo que vino McGonagall e hizo que se fueran los Slytherin con la amenaza de quitarles puntos.

- No hacia falta que me ayudaras Potter- dijo Lily- Se cuidarme yo sola

- No lo dudo Evans- replico James- Pero ya que te ayudan podrías dar las gracias

- Gracias-dijo Lily como si le estuvieran arrancando una muela- Ya lo he dicho ahora lárgate.

- No hasta que aparezca tu novio- contesto James- Si no esos idiotas volverán.

- Me voy fuera y no se te ocurra seguirme-amenazo Lily.

- A sus ordenes sargento Evans- se burlo James.

Lily salió a los jardines y James, aprovechando que la chica con la que estaba bailando con otro salió detrás de Lily. Si le hubieran preguntado James habría negado con todas sus fuerzas que Lily le importara y habría dicho que habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier compañero de Gryffindor, pero muy en el fondo ni el mismo se lo creía.

Lily salió a respirar el aire. Estaba harta de Potter y no sabia donde se había metido Amos. Unos susurros y risas salieron de los rosales que estaban al lado del banco donde se sentaba. Con una risa traviesa se acerco a mirar quienes eran. Quizás fuera alguno de sus amigos y podría hacerles una broma.

Pero para su sorpresa encontró a su novio, Amos Diggory besándose con una chica que le sonaba también de Hupplepuff, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Lily se quedo blanca, por suerte la pareja no le había visto y pudo salir silenciosamente de allí.

James que lo había visto todo, se escondió. Ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza Lily para que encima le descubriera allí.

Lily subió a la Torre de Gryffindor. Allí se encontró con Cloey y Sirius.

- Cloey ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Nada-suspiro Cloey- Sirius se ha emborrachado y me lo he traído para acá antes de que pueda hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta mañana.

En ese instante Sirius intento dar un beso a Cloey, mientras la llamaba preciosa, pero Cloey se aparto y en su lugar puso un cojín que Sirius beso apasionadamente.

- ¿Lo ves?-señalo Cloey a Sirius- Borracho perdido ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- He pillado a Amos con otra en los rosales del jardín

- ¿Cómo?- exclamo Cloey- Ese….. espera que le pille ¿Le has hecho algo?

- No-admitió Lily- Estaba tan sorprendida que me fui sin que me vieran

- Vete a dormir-sugirió Cloey- Mañana planearemos la venganza entre todos.

- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?-pregunto Lily.

- Subiré al borracho este a su cuarto y luego me iré a dormir.

Lily se fue a su habitación y Cloey ayudo a Sirius a llegar a la habitación de los chicos. Una vez allí, dejarle tumbado en una cama era muy complicado porque no se estaba quieto, pero al final con una colleja magistral lo consiguió.

Cloey se iba ya, cuando Sirius la llamo. Al darse la vuelta se lo encontró frente a frente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sirius la estaba besando de la misma forma que antes lo hizo al cojín.

Cloey no supo como reaccionar cuando termino el beso, así que hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Hechizo a Sirius para que no se moviera de la cama y se fue a su cuarto. Al fin y al cabo ese beso no significaba nada ni para ella ni para el que estaba borracho.

Ala! Ya esta el capitulo!! No diréis que es corto! Ahora contestare a mis reviews que son la razón de que siga escribiendo.

**DAYA: **jeje q warri?? al final va quedando la cosa como tu querias??:P me alegro q te guste mi fic ^______^ ala warra a seguir leyendo y dejandome reviews :P

**CURLSOFGOLD:** Lo intento lo intento!! a ver si consigo hacer 1 poco de todo

**KITTY:** Mala yooooo?? (A) no se porque dices eso!XDD ya en serio es que no sabia como continuarlo

**NIKKYTA:** Me alegro que te guste. Si te lees tanto seguido normal que te lies, ala vuelve a leer y veras como t aclaras. ya vas x el 4º libro?? mi preferio s el 3º sirius remus =)___ ejem q me emociono. y a ver si escribes + d tu fic

**LALWEN DE BLACK:** peazo psicoanalisis! jeje creo que vales para eso!! :P Y gracias x el consejo intentare tener en cuenta lo de mejor cantidad q calidad xa otros caps :P

**LUCIA:** XDDD claro como se sabe el final no hay tantos nervios!! si no ya os habria dado algo. La verdad es que yo tp se xq discutian James y Lily, como les da lo mismo el tema...-_-'

**NAOMI: **Me alegro que te guste. Escribo lo rapido que puedo porque como ya comente alguna vez entre semana llego muy tarde a casa x culpa de la uni y ademas tengo otro fic a medias que tambien tengo que continuar, pero hago todo lo que puedo.

**RANDA: **Gracias x la idea. Lo tendre en cuenta para proximos bloqueos.

**GINNY POTTER:** No se a que review te refieres, pero no me habia ofendido tranquila. y gracias x los animos.

**MAYU:** eso otro dia 1 review + largo. A ver si arreglas ya el modem so weba y de acuerdo tendras tus clones ;)

**GINNY:** jaja me alegro que te mole y gracias x las sugerencias


	9. Comienza la venganza

¡¡HOLA!! SÍ! Aquí llega otro cap! ^_____^ . Tengo una cosa importante que decir y es que **hasta el 10 de Febrero, aproximadamente, no podré escribir otro cap, pues nada mas terminen las vacaciones, comienzo los exámenes, **y si no los apruebo me quedaran para Septiembre y eso es mucho peor -_-'. Odio tener cuatrimestres!

Bueno dejemos el tema, que tampoco es plan de deprimiros. La canción que aparece no es mía evidentemente, es de Amaral y se titula Moriría por vos. 

Y este cap esta dedicado a toda esa maravillosa gente que me deja review. Sois los mejores y tambien a una clase de Palma de Mallorca, que parece ser que soy famosa alli. MUCHAS GRACIAS MUFFY X DECIRMELO ME HE EMOCIONAO!!;_;

James miro a Lily a los ojos mientras bailaban. No sabia si seria que hoy estaba especialmente guapa, o que se estaba dejando llevar por la música, pero hoy se creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

_será tu voz, será el licor _

_serán las luces de esta habitación, _

_será el poder de una canción, _

_pero esta noche moriría por vos _

- ¿De verdad morirías por mi James?- pregunto Lily divertida.

James se puso colorado. No sabia que había estado cantando en voz alta.

- Creo que si Lily- respondió poniéndose aun más colorado.

- Eso puede arreglarse- Lily saco su varita y apunto al pecho de James- Avadra Kedabra.

Una luz verde salió de la varita de Lily y dio a James en todo el pecho quien empezó a caer…

James Potter se despertó de golpe y cubierto de sudor. Se encontraba en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor y no había rastro de Lily por ningún lado. James suspiro: todo había sido un sueño, pero que sueño mas extraño. ¿Por qué estaba bailando con Evans? ¿Y por que daba la sensación de que la amaba cuando no podía ni verla? James volvió a suspirar. Solo había sido un sueño no había por que preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo los sueños nunca tienen sentido y quizás el baile le había afectado un poco.

Horas mas tarde, James volvió a despertarse esta vez sin sueños de ningún tipo. Se levanto y oyó gemidos desde la cama de al lado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Canuto?- pregunto descorriendo las cortinas.

- James, no hables tan alto- pidió Sirius- Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo una sed horrible

- Mmm ¿Cuánto bebiste ayer?-quiso saber James.

- Pues no lo se-respondió Sirius- No recuerdo mucho de anoche

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Remus levantándose.

- Nada que Sirius esta de resaca-contesto James.

- ¿Y hay alguna manera de quitarla?-pidió Sirius- Esto es inaguantable.

- Pues creo que no Canuto- sonrió Remus- Tendrás que aguantarte.

James y Remus bajaron a desayunar dejando a Sirius en la cama.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho que no hay ningún remedio Lunático?- dijo James- Sabes perfectamente que existe una poción para mitigar los efectos de la resaca.

- Por dos razones, amigo mío. La primera para que la próxima vez tenga mas cuidado al beber y la segunda porque la poción es complicada y habría que pedir ayuda a Cloey y no sé si esta querrá ayudarnos.

- Supongo que tienes razón Remsie-admitió James- Vamos a desayunar ahora.

- ¿Remsie?-pregunto una voz por detrás- ¿Hay algo sobre ti y James que no me hayas dicho?

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron a Saria con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfadada. Pero la cara de enfadada no surtía mucho efecto porque le brillaban los ojos y tenia una sonrisa como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír.

- Creo que no hay nada que tengas que saber- rió Remus, mientras la besaba- Buenos días.

- AHHHHHHHH-grito James- NO QUIERO VER ESAS COSAS SIN HABER DESAYUNADO ANTES!! IROS A UN HOTEL!

- Tranquilo James- pidió Saria dejando de besar a Remus- Chico, cada vez te pareces mas a Sirius. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con él. ¿Por cierto donde esta?

- En la cama, con resaca- se rió Remus- A ver si Cloey luego nos da algo de poción para él.

- Espero que si- suspiro Saria- Bueno vamos a desayunar que tengo la sensación que hoy va a ser un día duro.

Cuando los tres terminaron de desayunar y volvieron a la Sala Común se encontraron con las chicas todas reunidas allí.

- Saria te estábamos buscando- exclamo Cloey- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Desayunando-contesto Saria sorprendida- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Ahora te contamos-dijo Lily mirando a James y Remus- Hola chicos ¿Y Sirius?

- En la cama- contesto James sorprendido ¿Lily le había saludado?- Por cierto Cloey podrías darnos algo de esa poción tuya para la resaca para el pobre Sirius.

Cloey sintió vergüenza cuando pensó en la noche anterior y en el beso concretamente. Sabia que no significaba nada, pero no podía evitar ponerse colorada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era evitarlo, pues seguro que Sirius ni se acordaba.

- Claro James- dijo Cloey borrando esas ideas de su mente- La tengo arriba en mi cuarto, ahora después subo a cogerla.

- Gracias Cloey-sonrió Remus- Bueno nos vamos para que podáis hablar tranquilas. Venga James.

Los dos subieron a ver como andaba Sirius y dejaron a las chicas solas.

- Bueno ¿Ahora podéis decirme que pasa?-pidió Saria.

- Pues veras-comenzó Lily- ayer pille a Amos con otra en los rosales del jardín

- ESE…!!!- se enfado Saria- YO LE MATO!

- Tranquila Saria- la sujeto Wein- Eso ya lo hemos pensado todas. Pero no merece la pena ir a Azkaban por un gusano como ese.

- Tienes razón Wein-suspiro Saria- Bueno ¿Alguna idea para la venganza?

- Eso es lo que tenemos que decidir-explico Cloey- No se nos han ocurrido ideas muy buenas.

- Tiene ser algo que lo avergüence y a ser posible que no haya sido hecho antes- pensó Saria en voz alta.

- Por el tono de tu voz creo que nos puede castigar por lo menos un mes por eso- comento Lily- Y te aviso que aun me gustaría ser Premio Anual.

- Lo serás –aseguro Saria- La idea es esta….

- A mí me gusta- opino Cloey tras oír el plan- Pero aunque me duela decirlo vamos a necesitar ayuda

- ¿Ayuda?- pregunto Lily confundida.

- Necesitamos que participen los Merodeadores- explico Wein.

- Todos menos James- se negó Lily- Incluso Peter, que solo estorba, pero James no

Tras media hora, consiguieron que Lily cediera. Sus deseos de venganza hacían que fuera capaz, incluso de trabajar con James Potter.

- Bueno- dijo Cloey, levantándose- Voy a por la poción para el cabezón de Black y me los traigo para acá abajo.

- Te esperamos aquí- contesto Saria.

Mientras esperaban Saria se dedico a apuntar algo en una libreta que llevaba

- ¿Qué escribes?- pregunto Wein mirando por encima del hombro.

- Unas cuantas cosas que debemos averiguar-continuo Saria mientras escribía- Quiero que Diggory escarmiente de por vida.

- ¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Lily con curiosidad.. Quizás sepa alguna

- Quien era la chica con quien estaba, primero.

- No sé su nombre – contesto Lily pensando- Pero sé que es una hufflepuff de 4º o 5º

- Entonces mi hermano debería saberlo-apunto Saria- Le preguntare después

- Otra cosa- continuo Saria- ¿Quién es la persona que más odia en este mundo Diggory?

- No estoy segura- dijo Lily tras pensar un buen rato- Puede ser Snape o quizás Potter. Creo que tiene envidia por ser capitán del equipo de quidditch,, prefecto y uno de los más populares del colegio

- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber Sari?- pregunto Wein, mirando la cara de su amiga- ¿Qué estas tramando?

- ¿Quién esta tramando que?- pregunto Cloey desde las escaleras con los merodeadores- ¿Saria…?

- ¿Por qué me miras a mí Clo?- se hizo la ofendida Saria- Podría ser cualquiera

- Lo dudo- rió Cloey- Pero cuenta

Todos se sentaron alrededor de las chicas que ya estaban y, pusieron a los chicos en situación contándoles lo que había pasado y la venganza que tenían planeada.

- Pero creo que eso no es suficiente- añadió Saria- Así que he pensado algo mas

- ¿Ves como si tramabas algo?- dijo Cloey.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?- rió Saria- Lo que no se es si lo aprobareis

- Tu di y luego opinamos- sugirió James

- Parece ser- explico Saria- Que la persona a quien más odia Amos Diggory es a ti, James. Así que a parte de que hoy Lily, le monte una escena en medio de todo el gran Comedor y de la broma dentro de 2 semanas, creo que dentro de 1 mes deberías empezar a salir con Lily

- ¿QUEEEEE?- gritaron a la vez Lily y James- ¿Tu estas loca?

- Pensadlo chicos- la apoyo Sirius- Su ex novia saliendo con su peor enemigo. Será una gran venganza ¿por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?

- Por que para eso tendrías que ser inteligente, Black- dijo Cloey- Yo también opino que es buena idea. Pero solo si lo hacéis de forma convincente

- ESTÁIS TODOS LOCOS!- exclamo Lily- No saldría nada convincente

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-pidió Wein- Yo creo que si podría funcionar. Creo que Amos se pondría tan celoso que intentaría reconquistarte, simplemente para que no salieras con James. Y podrías negarte y dejarle de nuevo en ridículo

- Pues si que me odia- se sorprendió James.- ¿Tu que opinas Evans?

- Conociendo a Amos es algo que él haría- suspiro Lily- Esta bien, todo sea por darle su merecido

- En ese caso chicos- intervino Remus- Tendréis que dejar de pelearos y sobre todo de llamaros Evans y Potter, si no, no resultara.

- Esta bien- suspiraron los dos.

- Ahora solo nos falta montar el espectáculo de hoy- dijo Saria- ¿Dónde narices está mi hermano cuando lo necesito?

- Le vi en su cuarto cuando bajábamos-dijo James- ¿Le aviso?

- No hace falta.-dijo Saria mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la escalera- ¡¡PETER JACKSON BAJA AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!

- ¿A que vienen esos gritos?- pregunto el hermano de Saria, cuando bajo 10 minutos después- Deben haberse enterado hasta en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Saria y Peter Jackson eran lo más distintos que pudieras imaginar. Lo único que tenían en común eran los mismos padres, el mismo apellido y pertenecer a la misma casa. Mientras Saria tenia el pelo castaño ojos azules y era delgada, su hermano Peter era moreno con ojos negros y bastante rechoncho. Tampoco en el carácter se parecían pues Saria era muy tímida hasta que cogía confianza, tanto que a veces parecía mas seria de lo que en realidad era y su hermano era muy extrovertido y casi tan popular como los Merodeadores.

- Bueno ¿Para qué me llamabas?-pregunto Peter.

- Quería saber si conoces a una hufflepuff de 5º curso que estaba en el baile con Amos.

- Oh claro que se quien es- dijo con sonrisa traviesa Peter- Se llama Amanda Peterson y además mi amigo Kevin saco fotos suyas mientras estaban en los rosales. Sé que al novio de Amanda no le gustaran

- ERES GENIAL!!-exclamo Saria abrazándole- Necesito copias de esas fotos

- ¿Para que? Tu no salías con él

- Ella no, pero yo si- dijo Lily- Y necesito pruebas para montarle el mayor escándalo que haya visto nunca Hogwarts.

- Entonces hecho- rió el hermano de Saria- Estoy impaciente por verlo. Aquí tenéis las fotos.

Peter les dio unas fotos en las que se veía claramente a Amos y Amanda besándose en los rosales. La verdad es que el fotógrafo era muy bueno.

- Bueno voy a bajar a por algo de comer a las cocinas- se despidió Peter- Espero que os sean útiles las fotos.

- Tranquilo que lo serán- sonrió Wein- Hasta luego.

- Bueno-anuncio James, mientras miraba a todos- Que empiece la función.

Al mediodía bajaron al Gran Comedor expectantes ante la escena que se iba a desarrollar ante sus ojos. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y, como si no quisiera defraudarles, enseguida se acerco Amos Diggory a hablar con Lily.

- Lily ¿Dónde te metiste ayer?-pregunto preocupado- Me fui un momento y cuando volví ya no estabas.

- No pensé que te hubieras dado cuenta-contesto Lily- Estabas muy ocupado …BESÁNDOTE CON AMANDA PETERSON.

Amos se puso blanco como el papel y todo el ruido que había en el Gran Comedor desapareció. Todo el mundo se quedo mirando a Lily y Amos.

- Vamos Lily-tartamudeó Amos- Era imposible que fuéramos nosotros.

- ¿Ahora me estas llamando mentirosa, Amos?- pregunto con un matiz en la voz que indicaba un peligro inminente.

- Claro que no-respondió Amos sin darse cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba su novia- Solo digo que quizás viste mal

- Ah si que no me llamas mentirosa, pero si estúpida- exploto Lily- Tengo fotos que lo demuestran

Lily tiro las fotos encima de la mesa y luego las amplió para que pudiera verlas toda la gente allí reunida. Amos lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir y cerrar la boca, como un pez fuera del agua.

- Hemos terminado Amos-concluyo Lily- Y no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mí en la vida.

Lily se levanto y se fue del Gran Comedor. Se le había pasado el apetito

Aquí termina el capitulo. Es mas corto que el anterior, pero no se puede tener siempre todo. Por favor dejarme review, que me animaran los largos días de estudio que me quedan por delante (que deprimente de vacaciones y estudiando). En fin, y ahora mis reviews ^_____^

** DAYA:** Siento haber tardao pero hago todo lo que puedo ;). XDD me alegro que te guste como esta quedando. Ala ya sabes sigue leyendo y dejandome review ;) 

**GINNY: **mmmm de momento mantengo que Sirius estaba borracho, pero aun no he decidido ni siquiera si se acuerda o no ya se vera.

**LUCIA: **Estoy de acuerdo el insti es un coñazo, pero la uni lo es mas -_-''. Espero que te saliera bien el examen de mate. Ya se que estamos de vacaciones, pero como he dicho al comienzo yo tengo los examenes ahora a la vuelta, asi que estoy utilizando las vacaciones pa estudiar. Que asco!! Vale buscare escenas bonicas de Lily y James, jeje y tb algun beso en condiciones de Cloey y Sirius. Bueno te adelanto algo, el beso ya lo tengo pensado y quizas vaya en el proximo cap y si no ira en el otro a mas tardar :P

**NAOMI: **Me estoy poniendo colorada. Muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien, en el fondo mi ilusion es ser escritora asi que reviews como el tuyo me animan mucho ^^

**KITTY:** A mi tb me ha caido siempre mal Amos y aun no se si Sirius se acordara del beso o no. Supongo que lo averiguare cuando escriba el proximo capitulo.

**LALWEN: **XDDD tiene mas sentido lo de mejor calidad que cantidad. XDDD en vaya lio te has metido ten cuidado con Sirius que ultimamente se pone celoso x nada :P. Tienes que pasarme esa pagina en ingles que quiero sortearme a ver que pasa :P. Ojala se mejore la situacion alla en Venezuela y aca consigamos limpiar las playas. Mucho besos

**CURLSOFGOLD:** XDD es cierto cuando se esta borracho se hacen cosas que normalmente no te atreves. Lo unico que espero es que Sirius no se arrepienta del beso (si se acuerda de el claro)

**FERNANDA ROZNER:** Si me acuerdo de ti, creo que incluso hable contigo una vez cuando yo todavia iba x el chat de harrymania hace mas de 1 año. XDD sabias que eres muy dramatica?XDDD pues si tienen algo que ver Lalwen y Wein, mas que nada porque Wein es un personaje de Lalwen que yo le pedi que creara para un fic mio :)

**MUFFY:** weno que puedo decirte? Me ha emocionado y sorprendido muchisimo que sea tan famosa en tu clase. Me pongo colorada. XDDDD llevo 5 minutos gritando de emocion cuando he visto tu review y he hecho que lo lean mis amigas xa asegurarme queno me habia equivocado. He llegado a creer que era 1 inocentada xo como ya es del dia 29 no puede ser. Besos


	10. El ataque del muerdago volador

_Es muy triste decir esto, pero parece ser que no soy capaz de cumplir lo que me prometo cuando se refiere a escribir. Me había prometido a mi misma y jurado y perjurado que no escribiría nada hasta que terminara los exámenes y aquí estoy cuando tengo los exámenes la semana que viene escribiendo otro capitulo *suspiro *. Si es que no tengo remedio, aunque no creo que vosotros os quejéis de que haya escrito antes de lo que esperabais :P_

_La canción que aparece es Wannabe de las Spice Girls_

Una semana después todo Hogwarts hablaba sobre Amos y Lily. Mientras, las chicas y los merodeadores trabajaban sin descanso para tener la segunda parte de la venganza apunto para el día planeado.

Justo el día de antes, Saria salía corriendo de su habitación para ayudar a Peter Pettigrew, que como siempre tenia ciertos problemas para terminar la parte que le correspondía dentro de la broma, cuando tropezó con Lily, que parecía muy deprimida

- ¿Qué te pasa Lily?- pregunto Saria preocupada

- Amos- suspiro Lily- ¿Puedes creer que aun le quiero?

Saria sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada, pues sabia que Lily, en realidad, no le había pedido una respuesta.

- Sé que es un idiota y un cerdo por lo que me hizo- continuo Lily- Pero aun le quiero

- No se puede dejar de amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana- admitió Saria- Por mucho que nos haya decepcionado, traicionado o hecho daño

- Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunto Lily- Creo que quiero recuperarle

Saria suspiro. ¿Solo se le ocurría ahora decir eso?¿Cómo hacer para que Lily volviera con Amos si eso es lo que ella quería (aunque Saria personalmente pensaba que estaba mejor sola) y poder hacer la broma que ya tenían preparada?

- Lo único que se me ocurre- dijo Saria- Es continuar con el plan tal como esta, pero cuando Amos este celoso y te vuelva a pedir que salgas con él, en vez de humillarle decir que sí.

- No sé si es buena idea-objeto Lily

- Puede que no-admitió Saria- Pero es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora y es lo mejor que tenemos

- Pues entonces lo intentare-suspiro Lily.

- Bueno te dejo- se despidió Saria- Tengo que ayudar a Peter a llevar lo que falta a las cocinas.

Mientras en la Sala Común Cloey y Sirius estaban discutiendo (N/A: Menuda novedad ¿verdad?).

- La verdad- se enfado Cloey- si llego a saber que te ibas a comportar así, nunca te hubiera dicho lo que paso

*************************FLASHBACK******************************

Dos días después del baile y uno después de que Sirius se levantara con resaca, este se acercó a Cloey que estaba leyendo su revista preferida _Pociones Hoy: Ultimas investigaciones_

- ¿Cómo puedes leer eso Zeppelín?-pregunto Sirius con cara de asco- Si fueras esa bola grasienta que es Snape todavía, pero tú eres una gryffindor

- Resulta que me encantan las pociones-contesto Cloey sin levantar la vista de la revista- Y ahora si solo vienes a molestarme te agradecería que me dejaras en paz Black porque no tengo ganas de pelearme

- En verdad, venia a preguntarte algo-admito Sirius

- Dime-levanto la vista Cloey- Y espero que sea importante

- Yo….quería saber si hice algo en la fiesta de lo que deba arrepentirme- se sonrojo Sirius

- Tranquilo -aseguro Cloey- te traje de vuelta a la Torre para evitar que hicieras el ridículo

- Gracias

Saria gruño y volvió a ponerse a leer. Sirius iba a irse cuando pareció recordar algo.

- Esto. Zeppelín, hay algo que no sé si soñé o lo hice

- ¿El que?-suspiro Cloey levantando la vista una vez mas

- Es que creo recordar besarte aquí en la Sala Común

- No, Black-dijo Cloey- Lo intentaste, pero te puse un cojín y acabaste besándolo.

La cara de alivio que Sirius estaba empezando a poner, se borro de inmediato cuando Cloey continuo

- Aunque-continuo Cloey- Cuando te acompañe a que te acostaras, porque ya ni caminabas bien si me besaste a mí

Con esto Cloey volvió a su revista, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo, y Sirius se quedo con cara de no saber que hacer

*************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******************

- ¿Comportarme como?-pregunto Sirius

- Como si fuera a desmayarme nada mas verte. Por dios Black, estabas borracho y para mi no significa nada, pero tampoco significa que si antes no vomitaba al verte lo vaya a hacer ahora.

- Esta bien lo siento-dijo Sirius

- No puede ser- se asombro Cloey- ¿Sirius Black diciendo que lo siente? ¿Adónde va a ir el mundo a parar?

- Sabes, creo que podríamos empezar a llamarnos por el nombre-sugirió Sirius- Al fin y al cabo, nos hemos besado

- Prefiero continuar llamándote por el apellido

- Pero ¿Por qué Cloey?

- Porque no quiero tener ningún tipo de confianza contigo BLACK, ni desde luego, que intentes ligar conmigo

- No pensaba ligar contigo-aseguro Sirius- pero ¿por qué esa negativa?

- Lo ves-dijo Cloey, mientras sacudía la cabeza asombrada- Ya se te ha pasado por la cabeza ligar conmigo y no saldría contigo aparte de porque eres un mujeriego, infantil y egocéntrico, porque estoy muy bien así sin estar enamorada

- Por lo que oigo tienes mala opinión del amor-enarco una ceja Sirius- ¿Y eso?

- Porque mientras estas enamorado te comportas de una manera muy babosa, por decirlo en plan fino. Mira, por ejemplo a Remus y Saria, todo el día besándose y en su mundo, sin darse cuenta que el resto seguimos aquí y que nos están ignorando totalmente. Y una vez que se acaba llega la depresión y el llanto, como esta ahora Lily-explico Cloey- así que para comportarme como una idiota y luego sufrir prefiero quedarme como estoy.

- Creo que estas equivocada Cloey- dijo Sirius

- Y yo creo- se enfado Cloey- que tu no eres quien para hablar, porque eres el mayor rompecorazones de la historia de Hogwarts. Y ahora si no te importa me voy a buscar un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila.

Cloey se levanto y subió a la habitación, dejando abajo un Sirius pensativo.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba todo dispuesto para la broma. Cuando todo el mundo estaba desayunando, de repente se levantaron Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle y Amos Diggory y se pusieron en el centro del Gran Comedor.

Antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear, los cinco chicos habían cambiado de apariencia. Malfoy llevaba un vestido muy corto y blanco, el pelo recogido en dos coletas y llevaba una piruleta en la mano. Snape llevaba un top ajustado negro y una minifalda también negra. Crabbe llevaba un top y un pantalón de chándal. Goyle llevaba el pelo largo y a lo afro, un pantalón con dibujo de leopardo y un top y Amos llevaba el pelo corto y pelirrojo la falda mas corta de todas y una camiseta muy ajustada. Todos además llevaban unos zapatos con mucha plataforma, menos Crabbe que llevaba deportivas. (N/A: No se si lo he descrito bien porque no recuerdo como iba vestido el grupo este, nunca fui fan suyo!)

Cuando todo el Comedor estaba riéndose por la apariencia de los cinco, unas letras plateadas surgieron por encima de sus cabezas que decían:

¡¡TENEMOS EL GUSTO DE PRESENTARLES A LAS SLYTH GIRLS!!

En ese instante aparecieron 5 micrófonos y la música empezó a sonar. Uno a uno los chicos se iban adelantando y cantaban con una voz muy, muy aguda mientras los otros 4 bailaban de forma muy sexy, hasta que llegó el estribillo que cantaron todos juntos:

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

Cuando terminaron la actuación el resto de los alumnos se había quedado afónico de los silbidos y las risas.

- Bueno ya esta bien-interrumpió el alboroto el profesor Dumbledore- Tras esta interesante actuación, es hora de que os vayáis a clase y ustedes señores pasen por la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey les devuelva su apariencia normal.

- Esto pasara a la historia-dijo James, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la risa camino a Herbologia- No creo que nadie pueda superar esto.

- Es cierto Cornamenta, mi amigo-admitió Remus- Pero sin las chicas nunca lo habríamos hecho

- Eso- intervino Wein- Que la idea fue nuestra

- Nadie lo ha negado-dijo Sirius- A nosotros no se nos habría ocurrido.

Cuando entraron por la puerta del invernadero, vieron una planta que iba volando de grupo en grupo.

- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Wein asombrada- ¿Y que esta haciendo?

- Es muerdago mágico!-exclamo Saria- Supongo que tenemos que cogerlo para usarlo en la decoración navideña

- Si aun faltan dos semanas para Navidad-gruño Cloey, mientras la Profesora Sprout entraba.

- Como ya ha dicho la señorita Jackson-comenzó la profesora- Hoy nos dedicaremos a recoger muerdago mágico. Por cierto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor por saber de que planta se trataba

- Para cogerlo tenéis que engañarle-continuo la profesora- El muerdago tiende a ponerse encima de las cabezas de la gente y les persigue hasta que no se han dado un beso. En ese momento pierde unos segundos la concentración, hasta que elige otra pareja por lo que deberéis usar ese momento para lanzarle un hechizo congelador y meterlo en la caja que tengo en mi mesa

- Así que os recomiendo-finalizo la profesora- que os pongáis con un compañero que os guste o por lo menos os caiga bien, porque tendréis que besarle.

Todos los alumnos suspiraron y algunas chicas soltaron risitas tontas.

- Genial- se puso sarcástica Cloey- Con mi suerte me tocara besar a Malfoy, y eso que no da Herbologia con nosotros

- Lily-advirtió Wein por lo bajo a su amiga- Amos viene hacia aquí, si te dice que hagas pareja con él dile que no, que te lo pidió James antes.

- Pero…-dijeron Lily y James a la vez.

- De pero nada- se enfado Wein- No vais a fastidiarlo todo ahora, con lo que hemos trabajado en ello

- Lily- dijo Amos, poniéndose a su lado e interrumpiendo sin saber el empiece de una pelea- ¿Te pones conmigo?

- Lo siento Amos- sonrió Lily – James me lo pidió antes

La cara de Amos fue pasando de una emoción a otra tan deprisa que los amigos tenían que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para aguantar la risa. Vieron como iba de la sorpresa, a la incredulidad, de ahí al odio y por ultimo a la superioridad.

- No sabia que habías caído tan bajo Lily- dijo Amos- Solo quiere jugar contigo

- Tu no eres quien para hablar Amos- se enfado Lily- ¿O tengo que recordarte el baile de Halloween?

Amos se fue, pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada a James. Si las miradas matasen, James estaría en ese momento muerto y enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada el muerdago empezó a acercarse hacia ellos y se paro encima de Saria y Remus.

- Aquí vamos- dijo Saria- Ya sabéis chicos congelarlo.

- Me parece que me gusta esta clase – rió Remus antes de besarla.

Mientras se besaban Wein lo congelo y cuando cayo al suelo, lo recogió y lo llevo a la mesa de la profesora. Media clase andaba besándose mientras, la otra media se dedicaba a congelar las hojas de muerdago. Cuando volvió de la mesa de Sprout, Wein se encontró un espectáculo que la hizo reírse.

James y Lily tenían una hoja de muerdago encima de ellos y lo mismo Cloey y Sirius.

- Bueno, chicos que no tenemos todo el día- comento Remus.

- No te acostumbres a esto Black- amenazo Cloey, antes de besarle.

Mientras se besaban, el resto se preguntaba que quería decir la frase de Cloey, pero tuvieron que dejar de pensarlo para congelar el muerdago.

- Venga- dijo Saria a Lily y James- Besaos de una vez. Si no luego no será creíble.

James y Lily lanzaron una mirada a Saria que decía claramente " ¿Por qué demonios aceptaríamos participar en tu estúpida idea?"

James se acerco a Lily y antes de besarla murmuro contra sus labios:

- Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti

- Cuanto antes empecemos, antes se acabara- respondió Lily.

Los dos empezaron a besarse. Aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba admitirlo ese beso les producía una sensación diferente. Nunca se habían sentido así, aunque lo achacaron a que el resto del invernadero les estaba mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Lo cual, al fin y al cabo, era normal, James Potter y Lily Evans enemigos a muerte desde el día en que se conocieron, se estaban besando delante de sus ojos como si fuera a acabarse el mundo en cualquier momento.

- Bueno chicos, la clase ha terminado- dijo la profesora cuando la pareja dejo de besarse y pudo recuperarse del shock.

_¿Y si lo dejo aquí? _

_Tranquilos no soy tan mala…. ¿O quizás si? _

_Adiooooos!!! _

_Jajaja vale, vale dejad de insultadme!! Ya continuo :P _

Esa noche Hogwarts era un hervidero de rumores, por un lado estaba lo de Lily y James, que a mucha gente sorprendía y a otra no. "Los que se pelean se desean" respondían cuando se les preguntaba. Y por otro lado estaban unos carteles que había pegados por todo el colegio en el que salían una fotos de Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Snape y Diggory vestidos de chicas y que decían:

SLYTH GIRLS! ACTUAMOS EN TUS FIESTAS!!

Nadie sabia quien había hecho los carteles, aunque algunos sospechaban de las caras demasiado inocentes del hermano de Saria y sus amigos.

- Bueno-dijo Sirius- Por lo menos, habrá alguien que coja nuestro testigo cuando nos graduemos.

- Ey chicos-cambio de tema Wein- ¿Os vais a quedar en Navidad?

- Yo no- dijo Saria sonriendo- Este año me obligan a volver porque mi prima va a presentarnos a su novio.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?-se sorprendió Lily.

- Es que tenemos una competición ella y yo para ver quien es capaz de escandalizar mas a la snob de su madre-rió Saria- Así que a saber quien es su novio. Debe ser algo gordo porque no me lo ha querido decir.

- ¿Y tu Remus también te vas?- pregunto Lily, mientras seguía mirando a Saria con cara de alucine.

- Si. Vienen mis abuelos y hace años que no les veo

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi – respondió Wein

- A este paso voy a ser la única que me quedo- se quejo Lily

- Que va- dijo Sirius- James también se queda ¿Verdad James?

- Genial- exclamo Cloey- Ya sabéis seguid con el papel aunque haya poca gente

- ¡POR QUE ACEPTARÍAMOS!- exclamaron James y Lily por enésima vez

- Porque lo hicisteis- replico Saria- ¿Dónde esta vuestro espíritu gryffindor? Ahora no podéis echaros atrás

Los dos gruñeron, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, habían dado su palabra.

Los días pasaron y, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, todos se habían ido para las vacaciones de Navidad dejando a Lily y James solos en la torre de Gryffindor.

Al principio se peleaban por todo y a gritos cuando estaban solos y delante de la gente seguían con su papel, no porque quisieran si no porque querían seguir viviendo cuando volvieran sus amigos. Al final la gente se acostumbro a verlos juntos y ya no les sorprendía, que era lo que querían.

- Bueno –suspiro un día Lily mientras estaban solos en la Sala Común- Mañana ya terminan las vacaciones.

James no contesto, lo que hizo que Lily se diera la vuelta para mirarle. Estaba muy serio y pensativo, como si el fuego de la chimenea fuera capaz de contarle algo. De repente, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa James?- pregunto Lily preocupada.

- Nada-contesto James saliendo de su trance.

- No me mientas-pidió Lily- Puedo ver que no es cierto y necesitas hablar

- ¿A ti que te importa?-dijo de forma muy áspera- No te metas en mi vida

- Lo siento- dijo dolida Lily- Solo quería ayudarte

- Perdona-suspiro James- No debí hablarte así. Es solo que no quiero hablar de ello con nadie. No me siento capaz.

- De acuerdo- comprendió Lily- Entonces te dejare solo.

Lily se levanto y tras apoyar un momento la mano en el hombre de James, subió las escaleras, dejando solo a James que ahora ya lloraba abiertamente.

_Ahora ya si que dejo aquí el cap y ya si que no esperéis nada mas hasta que termine los exámenes, es decir, próximo capitulo para San Valentín mas o menos. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejarme review. Seguid haciendolo por favor!!_

**DAYA:** XDD vale intentare no estresarme (aunque lo hare de toas formas -_-) Si yo tb pienso que es un asco que tenga ahora los examenes xo asi es la vida! =( XDDDDDD tu sigue diciendome que te encanta el fic que a mi no me importa y muxas gracias x lo de peazo de escritora ^________^

**KITTY: **weno siento que fuera tan corto, hice lo que pude. espero que este cap antes de tiempo te haya alegrao el dia ;)

**FERNANDA ROZNER: **kizas si debia haber puesto mas de Lily/amos xo no me salia (tengo las neuronas saturadas entre los fics y los estudios) y no se me ocurre ahora nada para tus fics xo si se me ocurre algo te digo ok? que se lo malo que es tener laguna mental!

**PIRRA: **Me alegro que te guste y trankila no pasa na xq no dejes siempre review mientras lo hagas de vez en cuando :P. X cierto nunca te agradeci el consejo de que pensara en un Sirius bañado en chocolate para animarme la tarde (asi no es que estudie mucho, pero entretenida estoy 1 rato ^^) XDD de vez n cuando cambio a Sirius x Remus pa q no te moskees :P besos y suerte con los examenes!

**LUCIA:** XDDDD escribiendo reviews con tu primillo?? eso eso metele ya en vena a Hp y mis fics aunque no se si deberias xq eso de tener q esperar asta Navidades pa el proximo libro....;_; (dios q trauma me ha dejao!!, menos mal que siempre me kedan los fics y tolkien!) weno gracias x intentar no presionarme d toas formas :P

**NAOMI: **Aqui llego ya no tienes que esperar mas XDDDD ahora a esperar al proximo :P

**BLACK KT MALFOY:** XDDDDDD ya llego al Lily/James estoy en ello y tranki que Siri no se keda solo si no le busco yo algo ya hay lista de espera pa consolarle :P

**LALWEN DE BLACK:** Gracias x el review maja!! se que siempre se puede contar con el tuyo! ;) que ya cogiste algo de Shakespeare? a mi me gusta Mucho ruido y pocas nueces ^^ Romeo y Julieta esta bien xo es demasiado dramatico para mi :P Si encontraste la dire dimela manita que tengo curiosidad!! (aunque siempre acabo en gryffindor) pues aki las playas siguen manchadas (aunque nuestros politicos digan que estan limpias ¬¬XXX) y ya oigo que alla siguen igual..... animo que seguro que pronto termina! muchos besos

**MARTA (MUFFY): **XDDD me alegro que te gustara que me acordara de ti. Mi dire de hotmail?? XDDDD es algo casi tan secreto como la edad de Marujita Diaz :P( te aseguro que en persona soy muy aburrida asi que no te pierdes nada). Le gusto a tu clase que les dedicara el capitulo?? x cierto dales muchos recuerdos!! besos

**YAKAE CHAN: **ya sigo ya sigo!!!!! no me estreseiiiiis

**CLAU:** Me alegro que te guste y que te gusten mis personajes!! Les he cogido mucho cariño y la verdad me va a dar pena terminar el fic xo algun dia tendre que hacerlo ;_;

**CHISTRIS**: Me alegro que te guste y gracias x lo de original! ^^UU se hace lo que se puede....eeem lo del messenger digo lo mismo que a Marta.... es que no entiendo xq ese interes en hablar conmigo 1º es muy dificil encontrarme conectada xq me paso la vida en la facultad y 2º tampoco soy tan interesante xo si ambas quereis que os lo de...pues no se insistidme! :P


	11. Un San Valentin de lo mas variado

Bueno ya estoy aquí! Siento la espera, pero primero la obligación (estudiar) y luego la devoción (escribir) y así será me temo porque para desgracia mía escribir es solo mi hobbie (ya me gustaría a mí poder vivir de ello!) Para colmo cuando quise poner el capitulo, ff.net estaba cerrado por lo del cambio de webs así que pa compensar esta larga espera he escrito un capitulo largo. Yo los considero 2 capítulos muy cortitos unidos, pero weno :P. **A todos los que me piden mi dirección de messenger **a ver dejarme vuestra dire en 1 review y os agregare, pa que no os liéis mi nombre en el messenger es Elbereth okis?

Este cap va dedicao a Daya, por cierto os recomiendo su fic Y la vida me sonrie gracias a ti, es un D/G, que ha sido muy amable por dejarme su nombre pa 1 personaje del fic.

Creo que ya esta todo, solo añadir que no se como será este capitulo porque ando muy depre (me han salio fatal los exámenes) y mi estado de animo siempre influye en lo que escribo

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos habían vuelto de vacaciones y James se comportaba otra vez como siempre, así que Lily evito hacer ningún comentario, porque tenia la sensación de que no le haría ninguna gracia.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-pregunto Lily

- Bien!-respondieron todos a la vez entre risas

- Ey Saria!-exclamo Cloey- ¿Al final que paso con tu prima?

- Ah eso-sonrió Saria de forma maligna- A mi tía no le dio un ataque de milagro, me va a costar superarlo

- ¿Tan malo es el novio de tu prima?-se sorprendió Sirius

- Que va – rió Saria- Es un chico encantador, muy simpático y muy guapo, por cierto

- ¿Entonces?-dijo James sin entender nada

- Pues que mi tía es de esos estúpidos que piensan que la sangre importa-suspiro Saria- Y el chico es muggle

- Me parece que no me cae bien tu tía-murmuro Remus y todos asintieron.

- A mi tampoco-admitió Saria- Pero lo mejor es que mi prima esta embarazada y no piensa casarse.

- ¿Se lo tomo mal tu tía no?-pregunto Wein, suponiendo la respuesta

- Me sorprende que no oyerais los gritos aquí-rió Wein- Para superar esto me parece que tendré que buscarme como novio un gigante

- ¿Y que tal un hombre lobo?-murmuro Sirius a Remus, quien le dio una colleja para que se estuviera callado

- quizás valdría-se encogió de hombros Saria que le había oído- Pero como no conozco ni a gigantes ni a hombres lobo tendré que conformarme con Remus

- Vaya gracias-bromeo Remus, mientras se dirigían a clase, pensando que algún día debería decirle la verdad.

Unos días después la tranquilidad desapareció. Lily estaba sentada tranquilamente con Sirius y James en la Sala Común cuando se comenzaron a oír gritos desde fuera de la torre.

- POR MÍ COMO SI TE MUERES ME DA IGUAL!

- NO SEAS DRAMATICA!! ESTOY BIEN!! PARECES MI MADRE

El retrato se abrió mostrando a unos Saria y Remus muy muy enfadados.

- SI NO ERES CAPAZ DE CONFIAR EN MI NO SÉ PARA QUE SIGUES SALIENDO CONMIGO!-gritaba Saria

- QUIZAS ENTONCES DEBERÍAMOS DEJARLO!-grito Remus

- VALE!-grito Saria yendo hacia su cuarto

- VALE!-grito Remus yendo hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

Después lo único que se oyó fueron 2 portazos cuando los exnovios llegaron a sus cuartos.

- Buenoo- silbo Sirius- Menuda se ha liao

- Ya, no entiendo que le pasa a Remus-dijo Lily- Todos los meses igual, al fin y al cabo Saria tiene una excusa, pero no creo que a Remus este a punto de bajarle la regla

James y Sirius se miraron preocupados. Era hora que Remus les explicara a las chicas que le pasaba, pero el no se atrevía y ellos no eran quienes para contarlo.

Por suerte para ellos, la llegada de Cloey y Wein les evito contestar al comentario de Lily.

- ¿Qué a ti también te tiene que bajar la regla?-pregunto Sirius cuando vio la cara de enfado de Cloey

- PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFF!!

Cloey se largo a su cuarto aun más cabreada tras haberle dejado la mano marcada a Sirius en la cara tras el bofetón.

- Vaya Sirius-se sorprendió Wein- Pensé que con tu experiencia con las mujeres deberías saber que nunca menciones a una chica enfadada que si se debe a la regla. Porque si lo es digas lo que digas se enfadara y si no lo es, como es el caso, se cabreara aun más.

- Voy tras ella-se levanto Lily de su asiento- Una pelea entre Saria y Cloey en ese estado puede acabar en batalla campal.

- Yo me quedo aquí-dijo Wein- Creo que verme le recordara que el conserje nos ha castigado durante tres días por darle una patada a su gata.

- Probablemente-admitió Lily subiendo las escaleras.

James se quedo mirando como Lily subía hacia su cuarto. Unas palabras le vinieron a la cabeza aunque no podía recordar donde las había oído

_Escuchas otras voces en mi voz dolorida _

_Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas. _

_Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme. _

_Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia _

_Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras. _

_Todo lo ocupas tu, todo lo ocupas…_

James sacudió la cabeza ¿Por qué esos versos tenían la voz de Wein y parecía apunto de reírse?. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que es que Wein había estado recitándoselos al oído ante la mirada divertida de Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces Wein?-gruño James

- Lo siento no he podido evitarlo-rió Wein- Me he acordado de esos versos al verte como mirabas a Lily.

- Bueno, bueno Cornamenta-rió Sirius- Parece que al final la actuación no va a ser tal. Estas enamorado de Lily….

- ¿Y que si lo estoy?-desafió James- Eso no va a cambiar nada. Ella sigue enamorada de Amos y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo

- Lily, a veces es la persona más estúpida de este mundo-suspiro Wein- Pero si puedes demostrarle que te importa

- ¿Sin que parezca parte del plan?-dudo James- ¿Cómo?

- No sé, confiando en ella-se encogió de hombros Wein- Contándole algo que sea muy importante para ti o que nunca le hayas dicho a nadie.

- Jamsie nos lo cuenta todo-dijo Sirius- Por algo somos sus amigos

- ¿De donde sacaste los versos esos Wein?-pregunto James intentando cambiar de tema.

- Pues de un libro de poesía de Cloey, creo

- Cloey lee poesía?-exclamo Sirius sorprendido- ¿Y poemas de amor nada menos?

- Pues si-respondió Wein levantando una ceja- ¿Tanto te sorprende?

- Si-admitió.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco-rió Wein- Me parece que Cloey te ha dicho su opinión oficial sobre el amor

- ¿Oficial?-pregunto Sirius con cara de sorpresa- ¿Tiene otra opinión?

- Me parece que nuestra amiga Cloey es una romántica aunque lo esconda muy bien-comento James- ¿Me equivoco Wein?

- Has dado en el clavo James-sonrió Wein- Supongo que si te dijo eso es porque intentaste ligar con ella ¿no Sirius?

- ¿Tan claro es?-se sonrojo Sirius

- Pues sí lo es-rió James

- La pregunta es-dijo Wein-¿Lo haces porque estas enamorado de ella o porque es la única chica que te ha dicho que no?

- Cloey es un reto- admitió Sirius- Pero no sé si es algo mas

- Pues si es solo un reto nunca la conseguirás – advirtió Wein- Nunca te tomara en serio a menos que le demuestres que estas enamorado de ella.

- ¿Y como puedo demostrarle eso?-bufo Sirius

- Primero tendrás que averiguar si estas enamorado de ella o no, Canuto- le recordó James.

- Buena suerte chicos-les deseo Wein- Creo que la necesitareis.

El día continuo tenso. Saria y Remus seguían sin hablarse y nadie sabia que hacer. Ellos eran siempre los pacíficos, los que interrumpían las peleas de los demás con buen humor y algún consejo, pero parecía que nada podía poner fin a esa pelea. Las cuatro chicas estaban solas en la sala común esa tarde, cuando salió el tema

- Saria ¿Por qué habéis discutido?-pregunto Wein, muy preocupada. Era la primera vez que les veía tan enfadados

- Todo empezó con una tontería-suspiro Saria- Hice un comentario sobre que parecía un poco enfermo y que si al final se iba a pasar el día de San Valentín en la enfermería y se enfado conmigo.

- Ya saber como se pone cuando se toca el tema de su salud-comento Lily

- Ya lo se-volvió a enfadarse Saria- Pero me duele que no confíe en mi. Me preocupo por él, necesito saber que le pasa

- ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?-dijo Remus con voz fría apareciendo de su habitación-Bien te lo diré

- Eso espero-contesto Saria con voz aun más fría

- Me pasa que soy un hombre lobo-respondió Remus-¿Contenta ya que lo sabes?

- ¿Desde cuando?-pregunto Saria como si hablaran del tiempo

- Desde que era pequeño

- Eso explica muchas cosas-murmuro Saria- Supongo que lo de tu madre enferma tampoco es cierto

Remus asintió. Estaba empezando a sorprenderse de todas las reacciones que había imaginado la de Saria era la única que nunca se había esperado. Saria no había reaccionado de ninguna forma y esa falta de reacción le sorprendía y asustaba a la vez. El resto de chicas se habían sorprendido y en sus caras se leía el shock, pero Saria no mostraba emoción alguna excepto la frialdad que tenia antes de decírselo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-pregunto Remus

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?-replico Saria sarcástica- ¿Gritar, desmayarme?

- ¿Es que no te importa que sea un hombre lobo?-Remus no podía creérselo

- Me importa y me duele mas que me creas capaz de montar una escena por eso Remus-contesto Saria enfadándose- Por Dios! Uno de mis familiares es medio vampiro! Si algo aprendí fue a no juzgar a las personas por cosas que no pueden evitar

Remus se quedo con la boca abierta. Había esperado que le rechazara o gritara pero no esto. Tenia que admitir que había subestimado a Saria.

- Pensé que me conocías Remus-continuo Saria- Pero veo que no, ya que hasta que no te he presionado no me lo has contado.

- Siento haber dudado de ti-se puso colorado Remus.-¿Podrás perdonarme?

- Lo intentare-dijo Saria besándole y saliendo de la torre.

Mientras Remus seguía a Saria fuera de la torre. El resto de las chicas comenzó a reaccionar

-¿QUÉ REMUS ES QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-exclamaron las tres

Esa misma noche Cloey estaba sola en la Sala común mirando el fuego. Estaba muy confusa porque Sirius no había vuelto a intentar que saliera con él y, entre otras cosas, Sirius era conocido por su insistencia. Esto le demostraba que había hecho bien al decirle que no. Sirius solo había querido jugar con ella y ella no estaba dispuesta a que un mujeriego como él le rompiera el corazón. Cloey se levanto y se fue a la cama, segura de que al día siguiente Sirius estaría con alguna otra, sin saber que ese mismo chico la estaba mirando desde las sombras

Pronto llego San Valentín y ese día las lechuzas estaban muy atareadas llevando felicitaciones a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts e incluso a algunos profesores. Lily recibió una tarjeta que en principio pensó que seria de Amos, pero al abrirla vio que era de James y tuvo que disimular su desilusión para que nadie sospechara nada. Saria y Remus se fueron pronto, agradeciendo que fuera sábado y no hubiera clase, para aprovechar el tiempo que tenían hasta que Remus tuviera que irse a la Casa de los Gritos a transformarse. Cloey sonrió cuando les vio irse, sabia lo que Saria tenia preparado para Remus, porque ella le había ayudado a hacerlo, y sabia que como mínimo, Remus se quedaría boquiabierto. Un picotazo la hizo volver la cabeza hasta su plato, donde una lechuza acababa de dejar una carta.

Cloey la abrió, esperando que fuera de sus padres o quizás de su hermano pero encontró una hoja que ponía:

_Querida Cloey: _

_Solo quiero desearte un feliz San Valentín. Escribí esta poesía pensando en ti espero que te guste: _

_Me gusta cuando callas porque estas como ausente, _

_y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca _

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado _

_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca _

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma, _

_emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía _

_Mariposa de mi sueño, te pareces a mi alma _

_ y te pareces a la palabra melancolía _

_Me gusta cuando callas y estas como distante. _

_Y estas como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo _

_Y me oyes desde lejos y mi voz no te alcanza: _

_déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo _

_déjame que te hable también con tu silencio _

_ claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo. _

_Eres como la noche, callada y constelada. _

_Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo. _

_Me gusta cuando callas porque estas como ausente. _

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto. _

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan. _

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto. _

Cloey releyó la carta en estado de shock. ¿Quién le había mandado la carta? Tenia que admitir que la poesía era preciosa. Pero ¿Cómo sabia el que le gustaba la poesía? Era uno de sus secretos mejor guardado. Solo lo sabían Lily, Wein y Saria y sabia que aunque se lo dijeran a alguien (lo cual dudaba) nadie las creería. Había trabajado duro para disimular su vena sensible y romántica, que solo la traía problemas.

Al final de la carta descubrió una nota

_Si quieres saber quien soy estaré en la biblioteca a las 10 p.m_

Cloey miro de refilón a Sirius. Esto parecía una típica estrategia suya, aunque había un par de cosas que no cuadraban. Una que el sitio de reunión fuera la biblioteca y no la Torre de Astronomía, que era el sitio por excelencia para las citas románticas y Cloey dudaba seriamente que Sirius supiera llegar o hubiera estado alguna vez en la biblioteca y dos que Sirius estaba en ese mismo instante abrazando a una Ravenclaw de 6º curso, que Cloey no recordaba como se llamaba, y estaba coqueteando con ella, lo que significaba que era su chica de la semana.

Cloey suspiro, y dejo de pensar en la carta aunque se la guardo. A las 10 descubriría quien le había mandado la carta.

Esa tarde los únicos que se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor de 6º eran Lily y James. Remus se encontraba en la Casa de los Gritos, Saria no había aparecido en todo el día, Wein había quedado con Orión, Sirius seguramente estaría con su chica de la semana y Cloey había decidido acudir a una cita que le había propuesto un admirador misterioso.

Lily estaba con la mirada perdida en el espacio pensando como no en Amos. No entendía porque el plan no funcionaba. Estaba al borde de la desesperación y no sabia que hacer, solo sabia que necesitaba a Amos mas que a nada en el mundo (**N/A**: Tierra llamando a Lily!*Estrella da unos golpes en la cabeza de Lily* Hay alguien ahí? Lo que imaginaba suena hueco! Mira que preferir a Amos-_-)Lily miro por el rabillo del ojo a James. Se le veía extremadamente preocupado y serio y eso la dolía. A lo largo del mes que llevaban "saliendo" juntos había descubierto que James podía ser algo mas que un egocéntrico que no se toma nada en serio. Es cierto, que era todo eso, pero era también una persona seria y responsable cuando era necesario y sabia perfectamente lo que se hacia. Esa faceta explicaba a Lily porque James era prefecto, algo que ella se había preguntado desde hacia bastante tiempo. También podía ser dulce si lo quería, aunque no solía demostrarlo. Lily suspiro. Tenia que tener cuidado o acabaría enamorándose de James y eso no quería hacerlo. Ella amaba a Amos

- Lily, tengo que contarte algo-dijo James extremadamente serio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Vayamos mi habitación, allí no hay nadie-sugirió Lily.

*************MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS*************

Remus estaba sentado en el suelo aburrido, esperando que comenzara su transformación para la que aun faltaba un par de horas. Se sentía por un lado aliviado de haberle contado a Saria lo que era y ver que eso no había significado nada, pero por otro estaba triste. Hoy no iba a salir de la casa de los gritos. Era San Valentín y los chicos tenían planes y él lo entendía. El también los tendría si no fuera por la maldita luna llena. Como la odiaba, no podía evitarlo. Sabia que a mucha gente le parecía algo precioso, pero para el solo era fuente de dolor y sabia que siempre lo seria. Por su culpa, iba a ser temido y despreciado toda su vida. Por ser una bestia sanguinaria una vez al mes. Por, como había dicho Saria, algo que no podía evitar.

Al pensar en Saria no pudo evitar sonreír. Podía ser una insensata y tener ideas tan locas como Sirius (posiblemente eso de ser vecina suya la había afectado) pero en el fondo podía ser una persona dulce y era leal a todo lo que la importaba hasta la muerte. Y lo que más le importaba en ese momento era él y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos y levanto la vista preocupado. ¿Quién narices podía entrar allí si todo el mundo pensaba que estaba embrujada?. Cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta casi le da un ataque al corazón. Era Saria y llevaba un gran cáliz en sus manos que humeaba.

- Saria ¿Qué haces aquí?-grito Remus- Dentro de una hora saldrá la luna y seré peligroso. No reconozco a nadie en ese estado- Además ¿Cómo has entrado?

- No soy la mejor en Herbologia por nada Remus-respondió Saria- Todos los sauces boxeadores tienen un nudo donde se quedan congelados. Solo he tenido que encontrarlo.

- ¿Para que has venido?-pregunto Remus

- Bébete esto-contesto Saria sin responder su ultima pregunta.

- Vale de acuerdo-gruño Remus, cogiendo el cáliz y bebiéndolo- Pero ahora vete antes de que pueda hacerte daño. Por cierto esto esta asqueroso

- No se le puede endulzar lo siento- se disculpo Saria- Cloey me dijo cuando hizo la poción que si le echaba algo dulce se le iban los efectos.

- ¿Qué es lo que me he bebido?

- Es una poción - explico Saria- Es una poción nueva que te permite conservar tu mente cuando te transformas. Se llama poción matalobos

- Nunca oí hablar de ella- admitió Remus

- No me extraña se acaba de inventar

- Hace aproximadamente 1 día en este mismo colegio por Cloey para ser exactos- pensó Saria, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

- Aun así es peligroso que te quedes- insistió Remus- Puede no funcionar

- En ese caso asumiré el riesgo-aseguro Saria- Si funciona les pediré ayuda a los chicos para convertirme en animago y si no funciona no creo que tenga que preocuparme de nada nunca más.

- Saria vete-suplico Remus- No quiero matarte. No podría vivir con esa carga

- Demasiado tarde Remsie-dijo con tranquilidad Saria- Te estas transformando. Pase lo que pase recuerda que te quiero y que no es tu culpa.

_Lo dejo aquí?…….. Vale continuo, continuo! No me matéis_!

Remus se dio cuenta de que Saria tenia razón. Ya era demasiado tarde, se estaba transformando y no había manera de detenerlo. Sintió como le iban invadiendo los instintos de un lobo y soltó un aullido. Se volvió hacia Saria quien seguía allí parada con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sin pizca de miedo. Remus no sabia que hacer, por un lado algo le decía en su cabeza que tenia que atacar a esa humana delante de él pero por otro lado, otro pensamiento le impedía hacerlo. Ella era Saria y él la amaba. No podía hacerla eso. Los dos instintos lucharon durante un rato en su cabeza hasta que al final gano la razón. Remus se acerco a Saria y se tumbo a sus pies. Saria lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse a su lado suspirando y empezar a acariciarle la cabeza.

- Te quiero Remus- susurro Saria- Y creo que a Cloey le debemos mucho.

Mentalmente Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo.

Mientras pensaban en ella Cloey se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, mirando por una de las ventanas vio como la luna llena asomaba y no pudo dejar de rogar porque la poción hubiera funcionado y Saria estuviera bien.

Aun preocupada por su amiga, Cloey entro en la biblioteca con cuidado para no ser vista. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. ¿Qué hora era? Las 10:10 pm.

- No creo que se haya marchado ya-se dijo Cloey- Seguramente la carta se trato de una broma de muy mal gusto y ya esta.

Cloey decidió esperar 5 minutos a que apareciera su admirador secreto y si no aparecía se iría de vuelta a la Torre. Lo que no entendía es porque, en el fondo, quería que su admirador fuera Sirius. Le había dolido ver que se olvidaba de ella tan rápidamente, que ni siquiera insistía. Y, además, para que negarlo, la intrigaba. Ese no era un comportamiento normal en Sirius Black que siempre conseguía todas las chicas que quería. Quizás ahí estaba el fallo, suspiro Cloey, en que no la quería.

- Cloey-susurro una voz a su lado haciendo que la chica se girara- ¿Te gusto mi carta?

Cloey se encontró cara a cara con su admirador secreto que resulto ser, como en sus sueños más locos, Sirius. Sirius tenia una rosa en la mano y la estaba sonriendo

- ¿Tu?-consiguió decir Cloey muy sorprendida- ¿Tu me mandaste esa carta?¿Tu escribiste ese poema?

- La respuesta a todo es si-sonrió Sirius- ¿Por qué?¿Acaso no te gusto?

- Si me gusto-admitió Cloey- Pero, no quiero entrar en tus juegos Sirius. Ya te dije que no me interesa enamorarme.

- Lo que te pasa es que temes que te rompan el corazón-contesto Sirius.

- Es cierto-acepto Cloey- Y sé que tú lo único que vas a hacer va a ser jugar conmigo.

- Mira Cloey-comenzó Sirius extremadamente serio- Me he enamorado de ti.

- Ya de mí y de medio colegio- bufo Cloey

- No eso era diferente-explico Sirius- Sé que he sido un rompecorazones y que he jugado con las chicas pero esta vez es diferente.

Ambos sabían que Sirius había dicho esas palabras en incontables ocasiones y, también sentían los dos que esta vez si era diferente, lo que los asustaba.

- Sé que no puedo prometerte que no te romperé el corazón-continuo Sirius viendo que Cloey no decía nada- Pero sé que te quiero y que intentare no hacerte daño.

- Ya…-dijo Cloey sin creérselo- Y a la chica de esta mañana ¿también le has dicho esto?

Sirius se sintió herido. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? Era la primera vez que una chica le hacia esto. Si tenia fama de mujeriego y todas lo sabían pero no las importaba. ¿Por qué a Cloey sí?

- Quizás porque ella no quiere la popularidad que da ser novia de Sirius Black-le dijo una voz en su interior- Ella te quiere a ti y no esta dispuesta a que la dejes tirada luego como a un trapo.

- ¿Y bien?-pregunto Cloey sacándole de sus pensamientos

- No a ella no le dije nada-suspiro Sirius- Si estaba tonteando con ella esta mañana era para que no pensaras que era yo quien te había mandado la carta

- ¿Y por que no querías que lo supiera?

- Porque entonces no habrías venido

Cloey tuvo que admitir que en eso tenia razón. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Por un lado quería a Sirius, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido ni siquiera ante sí misma. Pero, por otro, temía que le hiciera daño.

- Confía en mi-pidió Sirius cogiendole la mano- Hazlo Cloey

Cloey suspiro y cogió la rosa que Sirius le ofrecía con la otra mano.

- Esta bien confiare en ti-contesto, aun pensando que se había vuelto loca.

Sirius sonrió y a Cloey le pareció la sonrisa más bonita que había visto. Sus ojos brillaban con una chispa traviesa que a Cloey le recordaba a Wein cuando planeaba algo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que tramaba cuando Sirius comenzó a besarla. Eso era lo que tramaba y, por primera vez en su vida, Cloey no iba a quejarse de sus ideas… 

********************* MIENTRAS EN LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR***********************

- ¿Qué es lo que tenias que contarme?-pregunto Lily una vez en la habitación

- Quiero explicarte porque estaba llorando el ultimo día de las vacaciones de Navidad-dijo James- Mereces saberlo, aunque no sé si sabré explicarme ya que nunca se lo he contado a nadie.

- Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas.

- Necesito decírselo a alguien-replico James.

- Entonces adelante-dijo Lily

- Veras, lloraba porque esa mañana recibí una carta de San Mungo diciéndome que mi hermana Daya había muerto.

- No sabia que tuvieras una hermana-balbuceo Lily-¿Cuántos años tenia?

- En Noviembre cumplió 14, pero es normal que no la conocieras. Nunca pudo venir a Hogwarts, aunque si recibió la carta

- ¿Qué paso?

- Primero tienes que entender como era Daya. Era dos años menor que yo, pero íbamos juntos a todos lados. Mis padres a veces decían que podríamos pasar por gemelos de lo unidos que estábamos. Era una niña divertida y traviesa a mas no poder, a veces mas que yo, yo la adoraba y ella me adoraba a mí

- Ojála pudiera llevarme así con mi hermana- pensó Lily

- Un día-continuo James con dificultad- cuando ella tenia 6 años, estábamos jugando en el parque al lado de nuestra casa cuando unos hombres aparecieron delante nuestra. Creo que pensaron que éramos muggles, al fin y al cabo el parque lo era, porque dijeron que nuestra sangre estaba podrida y por eso no podíamos hacer magia

- ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR ESO?-se enfado Lily

- Es una estupidez, pero algunos magos creen que es verdad, mira si no a Voldemort-suspiro James- Entonces sacaron sus varitas y nosotros echamos a correr hacia casa. Yo no me di cuenta de que Daya se tropezó y se cayo, hasta que llegue a casa y no la vi detrás de mí. Lo único que pude hacer fue entrar en casa y contárselo todo a mi padre para que fuera a ayudarla

- ¿Y que paso?

- Cuando llegamos-continuo James con la voz temblando- Esos hombres estaban lanzando crucios a Daya, quien no paraba de gritar. Mi padre les atacó y fue tras ellos, mientras yo me quedaba con Daya esperando a que llegaran los médicos de San Mungo.

- Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi padre con vida-finalizo James llorando- esos hombres lo torturaron durante semanas y después le mataron y con respecto a Daya, había sufrido tanto dolor que se volvió loca y no era capaz de reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

- James-fue lo único que Lily pudo decirle mientras le abrazaba.

- Les haré pagar por esto Lily-dijo James- Por eso quiero ser Auror, para poder vengarles

- ¿Entonces nadie sabe nada de Daya?-pregunto Lily sorprendida- ¿Ni siquiera Sirius y Remus?

- Ni siquiera ellos-admitió James- Nunca había sido capaz de contarlo. Me resulta demasiado doloroso y siempre acabo llorando y me jure el día que ocurrió todo que no volvería a llorar porque llorar no resuelve nada

- No te jures eso James, a veces llorar alivia las heridas-aconsejo Lily.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. Gracias por escucharme

- De nada.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Snif creo que me salió un capitulo un pelin triste ;_;

Las poesías que aparecen en el capitulo no son mías (soy una negada en cuestiones de poesía), son de Pablo Neruda y puedes encontrarlas en "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada". Os recomiendo la canción desesperada. Me encanta!

El próximo capitulo probablemente sea el ultimo, mas que nada porque creo que esta historia ya no da mas de sí y también porque mis musas están trabajando demasiado (tengo 3 historias a medias y muy poco tiempo para escribir) Aun no sé si habrá secuela, ya os lo diré en el próximo capitulo

Bueno os dejo ya! Dejadme reviews!

**DAYA: **XDD tu sigue que no me molesto :P XDDD espero que to vaya como tu kieres besazos y gracias otra vez x dejarme tu nombre ;)

**MARIANA**: Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero es que me era completamente imposible

**LALWEN DE BLACK**: No tenia ninguna intencion de acabar contigo lo prometo y Lily es una estupida lo se -_-'' yo tb lo pienso xo weno sabemos que todo acaba bien ;). Muchas gracias otra vez x darme la dire d la web jeje asi descubrimos que eramos hermanas XDD

**PADME: **Me alegro que te guste y menos mal que no lo deje ahi! Muchas keriais matarme! jeje soy mala xo no tanto

**TATIANA**: Ya segui trankila

**LUCIA: **A mi tb me deprime San Valentin, no me gusta nada xo era el dia mas o menos en que terminaba los examenes. Gracias x los animos :P y creo que en este resuelvo tus dudas ;)

**CLAU: **me encanto tu review!! gracias x pensar que puedo llegar a escritora!! ;_; me emociono!! espero que sigas teniendo tan buena opinion de mi

**JESSICA: **Me alegro que te guste y siento muchiiiiiiiisimo la tardanza

**MINT POTTER**: gracias x el piropo a mi fic. Me siento muy orgullosa de el (mis fics son como mis hijos)

**YAKAE CHAN**: XDD en mi vida personal no la uso, pero creo que los que se pelean se aman es la regla basica de todo fic amor/odio. XDDD y lo del nombre del capitulo fue una paranoia momentanea XDDD es el problema de estudiar demasiado que afecta

**ANGELINA JOHNSON:** gracias x desearme suerte la necesite ;) y tu estresame que yo ya vere cuando tengo tiempo para escribir

**NIKKYTA**: QUE SUERTE DE VACACIONES!! KIERO VACACIONES!! ;_; crees que valio la pena la espera??;)

**ARISA**: Lo de los profes. Yo es que creia que Mcgonagall si estaba. Sprout y Trelawney kizas si fue un fallo mio xq no me di cuenta en ese momento. O.o te leiste los 10 seguidos? impresionante. La continuacion no se si la hare xo si la hiciera seria cn Harry ya con minimo 15 años asi que no starian ni Lily ni James

**KMILA**: Pues lo deje ahi porque fue donde se me agoto la inspiracion (y el tiempo pa que negarlo) y si se daran cuenta de su amor xo sera para el ultimo capitulo (si soy mala lo se :P)

**MAYU**: ya vi q no dejaste na warra xo no pasa na :P que siii ya sigo la mecanera!! he subido 2 caps d ese en el tiempo q e subido st asi q no te kejes y ademas aun me debes review alli!

**YOCHI: **no me mates por favor!! si lo haces no podras saber como sigue!! me perdonas la vida?


	12. El partido decisivo

Siento la tardanza, pero mis musas entraron en huelga (no me extraña las exploto de forma muy cruel), así que no tenia ni idea de cómo continuar la historia. He de decir que he decidido no escribir una secuela, al menos a corto plazo, porque no le veo argumento. Durante una temporadilla no escribiré mas fics de Hp me temo porque me quede sin inspiración. Si queréis ver lo que escribo ahora (que es mi primer original) podéis ir a http ://www. fictionpress. net/ profile. php? userid=222972 Tb estoy traduciendo un fic The Dragonmasters de Naia muy weno y lo único q se va a ver d mi sobre Hp en una temporada :P

Ya solo dedicar el capitulo **a mi review nº 100 Paula**, que es una weba :P. Gracias a todos los que me dejan review x haber conseguido que supere las 100 review. Es la primera vez que lo consigo ^^UU

James miro por la ventana de su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor. Era una noche de luna nueva con lo que todo estaba oscuro, solo iluminado levemente por la luz de las estrellas. Tal como estaba su alma. Hacia 15 días que había pasado San Valentín, el día en que le había contado a Lily su mayor secreto, ese que ni sus amigos conocían, con la intención de que Lily viera lo que le importaba.

Pero no había servido de nada. 5 días después ella volvía a salir con Amos Diggory y él había tenido que tragarse su amargura. Había sido a él al primero que corrió Lily a decírselo, diciéndole que era el mejor amigo que podía desear y que confiaba en él con su vida ¿Cómo decirle la verdad a Lily si la veía tan feliz y contenta?¿Cómo decirle que él no quería una amistad? ¿Qué lo que le comía por dentro no tenia nada que ver con una amistad? Si ella era feliz el no podía decir nada. Aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Lo peor es que estaba seguro de que Amos lo sabia. ¿Por qué si no se dedicaba a enseñar a Lily como si fuera un trofeo? Solo le faltaba gritar en medio del Gran Comedor que le había quitado a James Potter lo que más le importaba y lo peor es que Lily no parecía darse cuenta.

James sintió como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El que se había jurado que nunca volvería a llorar aquí estaba llorando otra vez.

Derrotado y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para conseguir a Lily se fue a dormir.

*******MIENTRAS*****************************

Lily estaba sentada en la Sala Común mirando el fuego y pensando. Pensaba en James y en Amos. Los dos eran completamente opuestos, pero eran lo que más la importaba. Poco después de San Valentín, el día en que James le hizo el mejor regalo que nadie le había hecho, confiar en ella completamente, había decidido cortar con él. ¿Por qué? Porque se estaba encariñando demasiado con él, pero eso no era algo que pudiera admitir ante los demás, ya le costaba admitirlo ante sí misma como para hacerlo ante los demás. Nada mas saberse que habían roto Amos la pidió salir y ella acepto. Eso es lo que quería, por lo que había aceptado todo este plan, pero ya no estaba tan segura. No podía quitarse a James de la cabeza y sentía su dolor aunque no entendía la causa. Cuando intentaba preguntarle que le pasaba este huía o cambiaba de tema. Debía ser un tema muy delicado.

Un ruido la sobresalto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al girarse vio a Wein que entraba a la Torre de Gryffindor intentando hacer el menor ruido posible

- Wein- susurro Lily- ¿De donde vienes?

- Hola Lily- sonrió Wein- Vengo de pasar el día con mi novio

- Para que preguntare- rió Lily

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Pensar-suspiro Lily- Estoy hecha un lío

- Si puedo ayudarte- se ofreció Wein sentándose a su lado

- Es Amos- dijo Lily- Desde que volvimos me trata muy bien, pero, no sé, falta algo

- Lily, igual no puede ser-advirtió Wein- Al fin y al cabo te engaño y eso no puede olvidarse

- Ya lo sé, Wein, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues que creo que Amos ya no me parece abrazable

- ¿QUÉ?-exclamo Wein sin creer lo que oía- ¿Abrazable? ¿De donde sacaste esa palabra? (**N/A**: La palabra no es mía, es de una amiga mía , al igual que la definición que viene debajo)

- Es una palabra mía-rió Lily al ver la cara de Wein- Por ejemplo, James es abrazable. Es el típico chico con el que podrías pasarte una tarde entera abrazados simplemente mirando un fuego. Pero Amos ya no lo es

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto Wein sin entender muy bien el concepto de abrazable

- Pues no le gusta que pasemos la tarde solos tranquilamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Si no nos estamos besando prefiere que estemos rodeados de gente

- Donde pueda exhibirte- finalizo Wein por su amiga

- Si creo que si- suspiro Lily- Tengo la sensación que para el ya no soy Lily o su novia. Soy simplemente un trofeo que hay que enseñar

- Para demostrar que pudo quitarle algo al gran James Potter- murmuro Wein

- Exacto- asintió Lily- Y no creo que eso sea amor

- Yo tampoco Lily- agrego Wein- Quizás deberías cortar con él

- Ya pero…..

- No me vengas con basura tipo "es que hacéis muy buena pareja"- bufo Wein- Si te quisiera no te trataría así.

- Es que no sé…… si aun le quiero Wein no puedo hacerle eso-murmuro Lily

- Mira Lily, si te trata así no merece tu amor-se puso seria Wein- El solito se lo busco

- Lo pensare- prometió Lily

- No lo pienses, hazlo- pidió Wein, levantándose- Me voy a hacer los deberes de Pociones

- Adiós Wein- la despidió Lily- Y gracias

- No hay de que

Wein se fue, pero no a hacer los deberes como había dicho, si no a buscar al resto de sus amigos. Tras mucho buscar, les encontró en una habitación secreta de la Torre de Gryffindor donde los Merodeadores solían planear sus bromas. Cloey y Sirius estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, mientras Remus leía un libro y Saria les miraba. Esto también lo podían hacer en la Sala Común, pero aquí estaban seguros que no les interrumpirían ni les molestarían pues solo ellos sabían que existía esta habitación

- Hola chicos- dijo Wein sentándose junto a Cloey

- ¿Qué hay Wein?- saludo Cloey sin apartar la vista del tablero de ajedrez- Jaque Mate Sirius

- Gracias a Dios hay alguien peor que yo jugando al ajedrez –rió Saria viendo la cara de Sirius.

- Vengo de hablar con Lily-comenzó Wein- Parece que ya se va dando cuenta de que Amos es un idiota. Estaba pensando en cortar con él

- Eso dejara hecho polvo el ego de Amos-comento Cloey sin sentirlo lo mas mínimo

- Quizás la noticia anime algo a James- dijo Remus dejando el libro

- ¿Animarle?-pregunto Sirius- ¿Qué tiene que ver el estado de James con Amos?

- A veces pareces tonto Canuto- suspiro Saria- James esta enamorado de Lily y si Lily deja a Amos, puede que él tenga una posibilidad.

- No lo tengo yo tan claro-admitió Wein- No sé si alguno de esos dos confesarían sus sentimientos

- No sabemos si Lily esta enamorada de James- le recordó Saria

- Conozco a Lily desde que éramos pequeñas- comenzó Wein- Mis padres adoptivos viven al lado de los suyos. Así que creo que conozco a Lily mejor de lo que se conoce ella misma y sé que esta enamorada de James, pero no quiere admitirlo.

- Pues si hace falta les encerramos en una habitación hasta que entren en razón

- Eso siempre es el ultimo recurso Sirius- contesto Remus- Ellos son los que tienen que darse cuenta.

- Supongo que tienes razón Remus-suspiro Wein- Pero me da coraje verles moverse como patos mareados uno alrededor del otro.

- Bueno chicos-se despidió Saria- Yo me voy a dormir

- Yo también- se levanto Cloey

- Cloey-comenzó Wein- Es que no me ha dado tiempo a hacer los deberes de Pociones…

- Ven y los copias-rió Cloey- Pero no copies mi nombre también

Como toda respuesta Wein le saco la lengua.

- Adiós chicos- se despidieron las tres.

Al día siguiente Lily corto con Amos. Amos se lo tomo muy mal y no acepto que Lily cortara con él, así que monto una escena en medio de la entrada de Hogwarts. Hubo un momento en que llego a insultar a Lily y la cosa hubiera acabado peor si James, que iba a desayunar no lo hubiera visto y lo hubiera evitado. Tras quitarle puntos a Hufflepuff, James se llevo a Lily con él

- ¿Estas bien Lily?- pregunto a una Lily muy pálida

- Creo que si James-respondió Lily haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperarse- Es solo que no esperaba que reaccionara así

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Simplemente que he cortado con él y debe llevar muy mal el rechazo-meneo la cabeza Lily.

- Supongo que el quedarse sin su trofeo le ha sentado muy mal- murmuro James entre dientes

- Será eso-contesto Lily- Pero tendrá que aguantarse yo no soy trofeo de nadie.

- Bien dicho Lily- dijo Cloey por detrás de ellos- Ya sabe todo el mundo de la escena de hace unos minutos en la entrada

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedes esperarte en Hogwarts?- se encogió de hombros Lily- ¿Y el resto?

- A Saria se le han pegado las sabanas como de costumbre así que Wein se ha quedado comprobando que no se volvía a dormir. Remus tenia que ir a la biblioteca a por un libro y Sirius ha ido a la cocina a por algo de comer antes de desayunar.

- ¿Hablabas de mi preciosa?-dijo Sirius apareciendo por detrás- ¿Desayunamos o no? Estoy hambriento.

- Siempre me sorprenderá lo que puedes llegar a comer- sonrió Lily- Eres un pozo sin fondo

- Y hoy que encima tenemos partido de quidditch más aun-rió James- No comas mucho o no podrás subirte a la escoba Canuto.

- Eso desearían los de Slytherin, que el gran golpeador Black no pudiera jugar hoy- contesto Sirius sin dejar de comer.

- Si hay algo más grande que el apetito de Sirius Black es su ego- dijo Cloey mientras le daba un coscorrón cariñoso.

- Hola-grito una voz detrás de ellos- Buenos días

Al darse la vuelta vieron que era Wein acompañada por Remus y Saria. Todos se sentaron a desayunar mientras charlaban sobre el partido de quidditch que se jugaría en unas pocas horas. Estaban tan ensimismados que no vieron como Diggory hablaba con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin…

Tras desayunar todos salieron camino del campo de quidditch, Sirius y James se fueron con el resto del equipo al vestuario. Remus no era parte del equipo pues hubiera tenido que faltar a muchos entrenamientos por culpa de la luna llena. Remus y las chicas se dirigieron a las gradas. Allí Saria se despidió de ellos para irse a la tribuna de los profesores donde estaba el puesto de comentarista.

- BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH- comenzó a decir Saria entre los vítores de los aficionados-EL PARTIDO DE HOY SE PREVEE DURO COMO TODOS LOS GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN!

En ese momento empezaron a salir los jugadores al campo.

- PARECE QUE SLYTHERIN SIGUE PREFIRIENDO LA FUERZA BRUTA A LA HABILIDAD

- JACKSON!- grito McGonagall

- PERDON PROFESORA! Por Slytherin son MALFOY CRABBE GOYLE, SNAPE, WARRINGTON, MCNAIR Y COMO CAPITAN LESTRANGE!!!

Se oyeron los silbidos de tres cuartas partes del campo y los vítores de solo los miembros de Slytherin

- Y POR GRYFFINDOR EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE LA HISTORIA!!

Los de Slytherin silbaron ante esto pero Saria continuo impasible

- Y AQUÍ ENTRAN!! JACKSON, LONGBOTTOM, FLETCHER, FIGG, MCKINNONS, BLACK Y COMO CAPITAN POTTEEER!! 

El estadio se inundó de aplausos excepto la zona de Slytherin. Lily miro al campo, James parecía muy concentrado. Daba gusto verle cuando jugaba al quidditch, en la escoba parecía otra persona. Lily miro entonces a los Slytherin. Incluso desde donde estaban sentados ella y sus amigos se notaba que debían estar tramando algo y seguramente no era nada bueno.

- ¿Has visto a los Slytherin?-murmuro Lily a Remus que estaba sentado a su lado

- Si-asintió el chico- Y sea lo que sea no será nada bueno

Los cuatro amigos volvieron la vista al partido preocupados por Sirius y James.

- Y LA QUAFFLE SE PONE EN JUEGO –grito Saria- La coge Fig., que esquiva a Snape y GOOL!, BIEN HECHO BELLA QUE APRENDA ESA BOLA GRASIENTA!

- JACKSON-advirtió McGonagall

- Perdón profesora- dijo la chica sin sentirlo lo mas mínimo-10 –0 PARA GRYFFINDOR. Slytherin en posesión de la quaffle, McNair la lleva pero tiene que soltarla por un lanzamiento de la bludger por parte de Black que le da en todo el estomago ESO DEBE DE DOLER!

Media hora después Gryffindor iba ganando a Slytherin 120-10 y la snitch no había aparecido todavía. De repente James la vio, estaba al lado del poste de Gryffindor y Malfoy no la había visto. Acelerando se dirigió hacia ella y cuando estaba ya rozándola, de repente

- NO PUEDE SER!! CRABBE Y GOYLE HAN LANZADO LAS DOS BLUDGERS A POTTER Y ADEMÁS MCNAIR LE HA DADO UN EMPUJON CON SU ESCOBA!! CERDOOS! TRAMPOSOS!!-gritaba Saria mientras se alejaba para evitar que McGonagall le quitara el micrófono

James sintió como las bludgers le daban. Una le dio en el estomago, cortándole la respiración y la otra le dio en una pierna rompiéndosela. Así cuando McNair le dio un empujón, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de la escoba. James sintió como caía y como golpeaba el suelo. Antes de perder la inconsciencia pudo darse cuenta de que había atrapado la snitch

Lily mientras tanto como el resto de sus amigos tenia el corazón en un puño. Había oído los gritos de Saria y después aterrada como James caía desde cerca de 200 metros de altura. Una altura suficiente para matar a cualquiera. Si habían ganado pero ¿A que precio?. No podía dejar de llorar mientras veía como se llevaban a James en camilla.

Una hora después seguían fuera de la enfermería esperando a que la señora Pomfrey les dejara pasar a ver a James. Incluso ella, una enfermera curtida en todo tipo de heridas se había quedado blanca al ver el estado de James. Lo que la verdad no había hecho nada para ayudar a tranquilizar a sus amigos

Otra hora después se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y apareció la enfermera

- Vuestro amigo se recuperara aunque tuvo una caída muy fea

- ¿Podemos verle señora Pomfrey?-pregunto Remus por todos

- Esta bien pero solo 5 minutos-permitió la enfermera- Luego os iréis

Los jóvenes entraron a la enfermería y caminaron hasta la cama donde estaba James. Se le veía bastante mal, pero confiaban en la señora Pomfrey y si ella había dicho que se recuperaría lo haría. Lily le quito el pelo de los ojos pero James siguió sin moverse.

- Sigue inconsciente-dijo la enfermera desde atrás- No se cuando despertara, pero seguramente no sea hasta mañana, así que lo mejor que podéis hacer es iros

Los amigos se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Ninguno de ellos pronuncio una palabra pues sus pensamientos seguían con James, rezando porque se recuperara cuanto antes. Estaban ya allí cuando Saria se paro de repente

- Sirius, Remus ¿Sabéis donde guarda James su capa invisible?

- Si claro, ¿Por?-pregunto Remus

- Porque pienso que podríamos ir haciendo turnos para quedarnos con James-sugirió Saria- Si llevamos la capa invisible la señora Pomfrey no nos vera y con vuestro mapa podemos llegar hasta allí sin encontrarnos con nadie.

- Buena idea Voy a por la capa-exclamo Sirius corriendo a su cuarto

- ¿Quién ira primero?-pregunto Lily

Hablando sin palabras el resto de sus amigos se miraron. Quizás esta era la oportunidad ideal para que esos dos dejaran de hacer el tonto

- Tu Lily-decidió Cloey

Lily iba a protestar pero en ese momento llego Sirius con la capa y el mapa y se los dio.

- Toma Lily-dijo el chico- Ten cuidado

- Dentro de un rato iremos a relevarte- prometió Wein

Pero no fueron

Lily suspiro, estaba casi amaneciendo y allí seguía en la enfermería. Sabia que podía haberse ido, pero algo se lo impedía. No podía dejar a James así. Cada vez que pensaba que había estado a punto de morir volvía a llorar. Había estado a punto de perderle. Perderle sin llegarle a demostrar lo que le importaba. No le había dicho la principal razón por la que había cortado con Amos. ¡Que demonios si aun no quería admitirlo ante ti misma!

- Afróntalo Lily-murmuro para si misma- Te estas enamorando de James Potter

Lo que mas rabia le daba es que James había tenido que estar a las puertas de la muerte para que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando le había visto caer, había caído con el y cuando le vio tan malherido sintió que se moría. En ese momento supo que sin James su vida no tendría sentido. Algo la saco de su ensimismamiento, era James que estaba despertando…

James abrió lentamente los ojos. No sabia muy bien lo que había pasado y sin sus gafas no veía bien, pero podía dibujar el sitio donde se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Era la enfermería de Hogwarts. Los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente. El partido de quidditch, su caída… y después no recordaba nada mas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar algo se lanzo sobre el abrazándole. El tacto era frío y suave como su capa invisible lo que explicaba porque era incapaz de ver a la persona. James estaba intentando descubrir quien era cuando oyó una voz susurrando en su oído. Esa voz casi le paro el corazón. Era Lily.

- Si vuelves a hacer algo así te mato-susurro Lily entre lagrimas- Prométeme que nunca harás algo así otra vez James

- No puedo prometértelo-suspiro James- El quidditch tiene sus riesgos y quítate la capa que te vea por favor

Lily se la quito. Estaba terriblemente cansada después de toda una noche sin dormir, pero para James seguía siendo la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. El verla llorar le rompió el corazón

- No llores Lily-pidió James mientras volvía a abrazarla

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?-dijo Lily con la voz estrangulada por el llanto- ¿Tu sabes lo horrible que fue verte caer? ¿Y luego verte inconsciente en esta cama?

- Lo siento mucho Lily-contesto James.

- No lo sabes-continuo Lily sin oírle- No sabes lo que es ver a la persona que mas te importa y mas quieres en este mundo tan herida que no sabes si vivirá o morirá y no quieres pensar que será de ti si tienes que vivir sin el…..

En ese momento la voz de Lily se rompió y volvió a llorar. James estaba aturdido, nunca se hubiera esperado algo así. Ni siquiera en sus sueños mas locos. Lily acababa de decir que el era lo mas importante para ella. James la abrazo hasta que Lily se calmo. Entonces la separo un poco para poder mirarla a la cara

- Lily-dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas- Estoy aquí, a tu lado, y aquí seguiré hasta que tu quieras. Pase lo que pase, siempre seguiré a tu lado

Lily se le quedo mirando, sus ojos verdes aun empañados por las lagrimas. Siguiendo un impulso James la beso. Y ante su sorpresa Lily le correspondió. Aun tras todo lo dicho parecía que ambos necesitaban una prueba. Algo que les demostrara que era verdad, que era real, que ambos se amaban y que no estaban soñando. De repente unos vítores gritos y silbidos les interrumpieron

- Me debes 2 galeones Sirius-dijo Saria

- ¿Habéis hecho apuestas?-pregunto Lily sorprendida

- Si-asintió Wein- Por cierto James me alegro ver que estas mejor

- Nosotros también-dijeron el resto

- Que susto nos diste-dijo Remus- Lo pasamos fatal, pero como Lily ninguno

Lily se sonrojo ante esto

- Bueno chicos vamos a dejar el tema- dijo Cloey viendo a su amiga colorada- Por cierto James ganasteis, así que la copa es casi vuestra

La conversación derivo hacia el quidditch, las bromas y planes de mas venganzas a los Slytherin. Mientras abrazaba a Lily que estaba recostada en su hombro, James no pudo dejar de pensar que, pese a todo, no cambiaria su vida por nada. Tenia los mejores amigos que podía desear y la mujer que amaba le correspondía

- Te quiero-susurro James a Lily en el oído

- Yo también te quiero-respondió Lily antes de besarle

- SIRIUS MI DINERO!

- YA VA YA VA SARIA! Recuérdame que no haga apuestas contigo…

Los amigos se rieron mientras James y Lily seguían en su propio mundo

**FIN**

Gracias todos por leer mi fic y siento las tardanzas y bloqueos. Espero que os haya gustado y dejadme reviews que los leeré. Ahora contestaciones ^^

**NAOMI**: Gracias por las felicitaciones y se que era un poco triste, pero es que estaba algo depre

**SHAGY SIRIUS:** Me halaga que te guste mi forma de escribir y mi historia. Puede que si le hubiera podido sacar mas jugo a la historia, pero en verdad no me veia capaz de hacerlo.

**PADME:** nu se si Lily esta ciega o no xo si es cierto que a veces lo que tenemos delante es lo mas dificil de ver

**YOCHI:** XDD gracias x perdonarme la vida:P y siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto ;_;

**DAYA:** XDDDD a mi tb me encanta Remus *_* kiero 1 chico asi! XDD los parecidos que tienes con la hermana de James No son pura coincidencia :p XDD ya que te plagio el nick pos x lo menos q se te parezca algo :P XDD lo del copyright no sirve de na yo lo tengo y me siguen plagiando :P

**PAULA:** MI REVIEW Nº 100!! WEEE ^______^ XDD me encantan tus tartas ^^UUU (6) XDD me alegro que te gusten mis fics xq tu opinion me importa muxo fuiste la 1ª en leer lo que escribi!! ^^UU XDD eso como no me dedikes algun libro tuyo t nteras! XDD xq nuestra amistad siga muxos años mas :P

**ARAYA FIGG:** XDD el review 101 como los dalmatas :P XDD ojala Rowling me dejara publicarlo que no me importaria. A ver si me pasas el fanart y si creo que la modestia es una enfermedad xo no stoy segura XDDD

**CIVENUS**: XDD siento que te lies es el problema de subir el fic a caxos que cuando llega el siguiente capitulo ya nadie se acuerda de quien era kien :P 

**MAYU:** Ya va tu dosis ya vaa Yo tb kero 1 remsie!! si te lo cruzas me avisas y lo clonamos (6)

**LALWEN DE BLACK:** XDD esa tb es mi poesia favorita ^^UU Tranquila no salieron al final mal los examenes aprobe todas ^^. Pero es que estaba con la depresion postexamenes que es muy dura. sobre lo de divorciarte de Sirius... si Sirius se parece al que va a salir en el prisionero de azkaban hazlo QUE ACTORES MAS FEOS COGIERON Y ENCIMA NO SALE WOOD!! ;_; perdon es que me ha causado un trauma. XDD Por cierto no intenter irte con Remus que es mio ;)

**ELANTA**: XDDD me alegro que te guste ^^ XDD lo de la pelota de pingpong me salio del alma. XDD es lo que pasa cuando tienes un amigo que se esta sacando el titulo de monitor y se pasa to el dia cantando canciones de campamento (pobres crios la que les espera...:P)

**MARIANITA_RADCLIFFE:** XDD ya hice que se enamoraran o mas bien que lo descubrieran

**CHRISTY MALFOY:** Siento muchisimo la tardanza la verdad

Hasta aqui este fic. ha sido un placer teneros como lectores. Por favor seguir dejandome reviews.

Hasta otra

Estrella de la Tarde ^^


End file.
